Megaman ZX: Aspects of Omega
by Kuraselache
Summary: The world has become a dangerous place after the death of Master Albert. Legion has fallen, rogue humans and mavericks are banding together to take control and Master Thomas has a deadly scheme to reset the world. Omega stirs, and the world's end is near.
1. Rebirth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything in the Megaman ZX series. Written purely for kicks and giggles, and a grammar workout.**  
>Summary: <strong>The world has become a dangerous place after the death of Master Albert. Legion has fallen, rogue humans and mavericks are banding together to take control and Master Thomas has a deadly scheme to reset the world. Omega, the sleeping God of Destruction, stirs in its slumber, as the world's end draws ever nearer...

* * *

><p>Gazing out of the window at the beautiful evening skies, Master Thomas pondered deeply as he spoke with his old colleague. Master Mikhail was sitting across the room, decrypting some of the files they'd recently obtained from Albert's tremendous stock of records. Ashe from the Hunter's Guild and Vent from the Guardians had stormed Ouroboros just a week ago, putting an end to the crazed scientist and his bizarre <em>'Game of Destiny'<em> where Mega Men were destined to destroy one another until only one remained standing. It had been a long and difficult battle for the silver-haired girl, both physically and mentally upon finding out that she was Albert's biological descendant. However she remained strong, openly defying his plans to assume control of Ouroboros and overcoming Model W's collective might as it merged with the ex-Sage.

Many lives had been lost that year when Albert wrecked havoc across the lands, cities around the world going up in flames as his maverick creations rampaged. Although it had been a week since his demise, things only seemed to have only gotten worse. Maverick outbreaks were increasing at a phenomenal rate, as opposed to going down, with humans appearing active in some rogue bands. Lawlessness was spreading throughout the world as Legion's forces were losing the battle to maintain order and control. Had Albert been right, in that humanity needed to evolve further in order to peace to this wretched world at last?

"...To bring new life into the world, eh?" he said, resting his weight upon the sword he carried.

Mikhail flicked through some of the files he'd decrypted, reading the data contained with great fascination. While most of them were fairly outdated, the newest files from recent years were filled with incredible data, all of it terrible and amazing. He'd spent the entire week analyzing the information, wondering how Albert had managed to develop such an incredible scheme behind their backs for centuries, and still have it all fail at the hands of his youthful descendant.

"In the last mission report... Albert said some rather outrageous things," he said distractedly. The business with Albert was still a sore subject between the two men. As warped as the man had been, he'd long been a friend to them and it was still a shock to him that things had turned out the way they did. Despite everything he'd done, Mikhail still missed the man he'd once called his friend, and didn't particularly want to discuss him at the moment. However, Thomas seemed to want to press the issue, as he continued on.

"Mikhail... Do you think it presumptuous for us to give birth to new life?"

The tiny Sage snorted, or at least he would have done had he not been a reploid. Human habits held fast though; even after the many centuries he'd become a mechanical being of knowledge, he still had the desire to do such human things at times. Thomas couldn't possibly be thinking about the things that Albert had said to them all, he had to know better than that.

"How absurd... Thomas, you couldn't possibly hold fast to such foolish imaginings."

Thomas shifted his position, the unexpected sound causing Mikhail to look up from his obsessive reading.

"There are laws that give equality to humans and reploids, correct? Don't you remember? Those were passed because Albert and I agreed on them."

Oh, this was new. Was the old fool actually blaming himself for the path Albert had gone down? It was obvious that the man had been up to this behind their backs for centuries, hardly something they could blame themselves for. Whatever was happening around the world wasn't their fault; humans and reploids were closer together than they'd ever been before, standing together against the maverick scourge. Humans being given reploid strength, and reploids given humanoid lifespans had narrowed down the differences between the two races, allowing them all to see that they were one and the same. Was that such a terrible thing?

"W-What are you saying?"

Thomas turned towards Mikhail, and there was a gleam in the reploid's eyes that Mikhail didn't like.

"Give humans robotic bodies, and give reploids mortality. So, where do you think the human bodies for the reploids are? What do you think happened to the original reploid data from before we gave them mortality?"

At that very moment, the Mega Men known as Atlas, Siarnaq, Thetis and Aeolus teleported into the room next to Thomas' side. Each youth wore knowing smirks, at least three of them were anyway. Siarnaq, the ninja-like reploid and wielder of Model P always kept an impassive face, even more so in his megamerged form as his facial features were completely hidden. Mikhail jumped at the sight of the four youngsters, and finally realized exactly what Thomas was talking about. According to Vent, they'd all perished in the fall of Ouroboros, having tried to stand against him and the silver-haired Hunter. He had no reason to disbelieve the brunette's words, but it appeared as if each four were completely alive and well. What had Thomas done to them? What had Albert done to them? Was this what Thomas meant by 'original reploid data' from before when said mortality was induced? Atlas and Aeolus were humans, not reploids like the other two, and if they had truly been given immortality, then...

"Thomas... You...!"

The red-haired reploid grinned, his lips twisted back in a grim smile. Far from seeming friendly, he frightened Mikhail far worse than the four youths peering at him through the darkening room with glowing red eyes.

"Albert was wrong, so I helped the Hunters. But I do think he was right about one thing... this world needs to be reset."

At his words, the four Mega Men inched forwards, causing Mikhail to press his back against the wall warily. Although he wasn't completely defenceless, he couldn't possibly stand a chance against these immortal beings of destruction. If they were truly immortal that was, and if they were, then Albert's ultimate plan had been a success all along.

"And just how do you plan to do that? Wipe everybody out with your immortal soldiers? What could you gain from such madness... what could THEY gain? They're just _children_, Thomas!"

Aeolus opened his mouth to protest at being called a child, but fell silent at a stern look from Atlas. She wanted to hear this. Each of them watched as Thomas reached into his pockets before pulling something out. The room darkened as he held the object out before him, showing Mikhail what he held in his possession.

"No, they won't be wiping this world clean. This will..."

For a the briefest of seconds, Mikhail thought that he was looking at the remains of Model Z. However, this Biometal was much darker in colour and slightly different in design. Unlike Model Z, this particular biometal had a malicious presence about it, so full of dark energy that Mikhail, had he been human, could have sworn would have made his hair stand on end. The metallic object trembled within Thomas' opened palm, its hard frame rattling against his fingers as if it could barely contain its anger. Atlas, Aeolus, Thetis and Siarnaq stepped away at the sound of Model O shaking so, their own biometals instinctively sensing the malice contained within and urging their masters away from it. Even Atlas, who feared little, couldn't repress a chill at the sheer hatred the thing omitted. Mikhail also shivered at the sight of it, recognizing it instantly. He'd heard the legends of old about Omega, and was one of the few who actively known of Model O's existence. Never did he believe that Thomas would be foolhardy enough to think he could possibly control it, not to mention how he ever managed to get ahold of the blasted thing in the first place!

"No, not Model O! Thomas, even you couldn't be as foolish to think that you could control Omega!" he cried, as Thomas threw back his head and laughed.

"With Model O... no, Omega under my control, this world will be reset at last. The heroes of the old world are no more, Mikhail. Zero is dead and Model Z is long gone. Without Model Z, nobody can possibly hope to stand before Omega's legendary might. Not Ashe, not Vent, and certainly not you..."

Model O actually hissed at the mention of Zero's name, causing Thetis to flinch and step away. Aeolus eyed the blood-red biometal curiously. He'd heard about Omega; did this biometal actually contain that ancient monstrosity? He wouldn't have believed it had Model H not called out to him from inside his mind, urging him not to get too close to the thing. The green-haired noble had no intention of doing so anyway, even Atlas appeared nervous at the sight of the thing. Mikhail continued speaking to his comrade, hoping to talk the man down and urge him against this bizarre plan.

"Thomas, Omega was a monstrosity! _Destruction Incarnate! _What could you accomplish by wiping everything out with that thing?" he asked. Things around the world were bad, yes, but in time, Legion could fix things as they always had done. This was just the aftermath of Albert's rampage, there was no need for Thomas to resort to such drastic measures. The taller Sage watched in mild amusement as Mikhail seemingly underwent a panic attack upon gazing at the legendary Biometal locked in his grasp. How pitiful to be afraid of something so majestic and wonderful...

"Currently Model O is useless; it's adapted to Vent's unique biosignature and cannot be used by anyone else. Until he dies, Model O isn't ready to accept a new host, and there are so few compatible beings left in the world. It also seems as if young Vent tried to get rid of this particular Biometal, perhaps even destroy it. Can't you see how it's damaged?" he asked, holding it out further for Mikhail to inspect.

Curiously enough it was. A hairline crack covered the biometal's azure gem in the center between its 'eyes', perhaps the cause as to why the thing was trembling so violently. If that were true though, then Thomas was openly inviting disaster just by merely handling such an unstable object. The mad reploid didn't seem worried though, casually tossing the hissing biometal up into the air before catching it with his other hand. Seemingly uncaring of the time bomb he was holding, he moved over towards one of the windows and peered out across the horizon as he'd done not five minutes ago. Signalling for Mikhail to follow after him, the four youths grimly escorted the little Sage like armed guards, their weapons held at the ready.

There in the distance, a plume of smoke could be seen rising from one of the distant settlements. The sunset blazed through the smoke, as if the very outlands were searing with brimstone and fire. Bringing up his free hand, Thomas tapped away at the window panel, bringing up digital videos of what was going on below. Videos were brought up, live footage of people dying in the streets as homes were pillaged by mavericks and humans alike. Human groups, not unlike the Raiders before they'd joined up with the Hunters were working with galleons and other lesser mechaniloids, exchanging pillaged goods while cruel-looking reploids were rifling through the possessions of the dead. Mikhail's eyes widened at the horrible sight. Things hadn't gotten this bad, surely?

"Look down there. Word has already spread that Legion is falling. Humans and mavericks are teaming up together to ravage the land and take what they can. You see, nobody is making them do this. With Albert gone and Model W destroyed, who is to blame this time? This is what human nature is truly about!"

Reeling in shock at both his words and the sight of such carnage, Mikhail stepped away as if to ward the horrific images off. Gentle in nature, he couldn't stand violence or mavericks, and the sight of innocents being slaughtered absolutely sickened him. Was Thomas right after all, or was there something more going on out there that they'd overlooked during their frenzied examinations of Albert's work? Thomas smiled grimly as he watched a human man gun down a reploid family before moving on to his next targets fleeing through the streets, packs of galleons following at his heel as they too hunted down his fleeing targets. Turning towards his comrade, Thomas spread his arms out comfortingly.

"Do you see? Do you understand now? Together with our knowledge, you and I can right this world and change it for the better. Albert _was_ right, this world isn't worth saving in it's current state. With his works, you and I can fix this, end all this madness. I need your help though, Mikhail..."

Shaking his head, Mikhail stepped back again and edged towards the door. Siarnaq watched his movements coldly, wondering if the little man knew that a shurikan would land in his back before he could move two steps towards the exit. Tensing himself, Mikhail's expression became defiant as he pressed his back against the wall.

"I'll never join your crazy plan to reset this world! If these terrible things are happening, it's because of people like you and Albert making them think they have no other choice to survive out there! Do what you will, but as long as heroes like Ashe and Vent live, they'll always put a stop to maniacs like you!" he said, as the Four Mega Men stiffened at his words.

Aeolus stalked forwards, his twin blades at the ready for the command to execute this fool. Thomas halted him with a steely gaze before reaching out gently to the smaller man with an extended hand, desperate not to lose him too. He could still be helpful, even if he said no right now. With time, he could think about things, see sense...

"Mikhail, be reasonable! Look at what this world has become, what it has always been! Selfishness! Greed! Animals, all of them! Are they truly worth saving? This world must...!"

But whatever the world must have was lost forever, as Model O suddenly exploded in the tall reploid's palm. Thetis was the unlucky one, jumping in shock as one large shard pinged across his cheek and gouged the synthetic skin.

"Ouch!" he cried, clamping a palm over his bleeding cheek. Atlas swore, reverting back to her native language as she too was taken by surprise at the sound. Firing off a barrage of shots, the windows around the room shattered, mercifully ending the videos that were still playing. Aeolus covered his face as shards of glass and heat rushed over his body, Atlas' attack filling the room with smoke. Siarnaq whirled around, his perception of the world distorted by so much suddenly happening at once.

Ignoring their panic, Thomas dropped the remains of the shattered biometal to the floor as if it burned his skin. He stepped back hastily as something began to happen, the dark aura from Model O seemingly enveloping the room as the twisted fragments rose up into the air. Smole continued to drift around the room, making it difficult to see until five lights emerged from the biometal's broken shell. The lights grew in size, chasing the smog away as they slowly formed themselves into creations known as Cyber Elves. Unlike most Cyber Elves people were used to seeing around the world, these ones were larger than normal and fully developed from the moment of birth.

One was jet black, with the glowing face of a beautiful woman. It was spherical in nature, a dark ball of shadow with a white face inside. Red electricity crackled around it, their hairs standing on end from the power it omitted.

Another was shining white, cherubic and with angelic wings. Intense heat seemed to flow around it, as the little white being flapped its newly grown wings experimentally.

The third was a creeping gray beast, monstrous in appearance and as if it were formed from mist. A bitter cold rolled off its form, so chilling that even Thetis shivered at its touch.

The forth was the strangest looking, seemingly appearing as a purple knight or a large man. While it didn't seem to do anything special, there was a malice contained within that even frightened Thomas, so intense was its rage at the world and the people standing around it.

However, it was the last Cyber Elf that everybody kept their eyes on. Reminiscent of the legendary Zero, it bore his features, but the noble visage was somehow twisted and hateful. Snarling viciously, it gazed around at the other four as it tried to shoot away from Thomas. However, the tall reploid reacted far too quickly, clamping his massive hands over the digital being before it could make its escape. It howled as it was caught, instantly trying to break free as it battled against his strength.

The other four Cyber Elves shrieked in outrage as their mate was captured, speeding away from the tall Sage before they too were caught. Thomas watched them drift around the room, feeling as if he was losing control as he tried to keep ahold of the one he caught.

"Don't just stand there, catch them!" he screamed, as the four youths reacted at last. As powerful as they were, the four Mega Men couldn't catch the little digital beings quite so easily. Atlas fumbled, reacting far too slowly as the glowing white angel flew past her outstretched hands and out of the windows that she'd broken. Aeolus flinched as the beast-like Cyber Elf snapped at his face with its frozen jaws, hissing as it followed its partner outside. Thetis remained standing, clutching his bleeding cheek as he watched the chaos unfold. The black Cyber Elf shot past his stunned body, as did the 'purple knight' which was following after her.

Taking advantage of the confusion, Mikhail stepped away quietly and used a small device on his key-shaped walking stick to cloak himself and vanish from sight. As he vanished, Siarnaq reappeared from out of the smog, darting forwards quickly to catch the purple knight before it too could manage its escape through the window. The digital being barely managed to slip past his outstretched fingers as it plunged outside where the ninja-like reploid couldn't follow, at least not without falling to his death as the ground was hundreds of feet below. Everyone watched as the four Cyber Elves vanished into the darkened evening skies, going who knew where at their unexpected freedom. Thomas screamed in rage, his plans ruined in the span of a single minute.

"No... Model O! My plans!" he cried, so intense was his anger that he barely remembered the one Cyber Elf he'd managed to retain. Seething in barely concealed rage, he strode across the room and grabbed an opened capsule, slamming the Zero-like being inside it before sealing the lid. The Cyber Elf, outraged at its poor treatment battered its tiny fists against the glass, snapping and biting at the man as he glared down at it. His ultimate plan had been delayed significantly, maybe even completely ruined, although with the Cyber Elf he'd managed to capture, he might be able to make a comeback...

Or... turn the situation to his advantage.

It was possible. Model O shattering had been completely unexpected, but so were the birth of the five Cyber Elves. Perhaps he could learn more about their origins with this one, and send the four youths to track down and capture the little beings later on. His mind working thousands of times faster than his original human mind ever did, a multitude of solutions came up within seconds and he relaxed, flicking through his options. He could deal with Mikhail later. As of now, he was unimportant. Perhaps he should have finished the man off, but maybe after some time alone to think about things, he would come to his senses, maybe even help out. If he chose not to, then what was it to Thomas? It wasn't like Mikhail could do anything about the new plan he had in mind, not with the Four Mega Men on his side with their new powers.

Inside its prison, the little Cyber Elf resembling Zero continued to snarl in outrage as it tried to escape. It could sense the schemes brewing within Thomas' mind and what he was planning, and it didn't like them one little bit. The Four Mega Men watched silently as Thomas broke out into a smile, before throwing his head back and laughing. Their blood chilled at the sound, as they wondered what he was suddenly so happy about.

* * *

><p>Ashe gasped, waking up with a start as another crack of thunder echoed outside her small bedroom. The sound of rainfall increased as she came to her senses, heavy droplets clattering off the metallic roof overhead like a hail of gunfire. How did she manage to sleep through that racket? Rubbing her tired eyes, the silver-haired sighed as she rolled over, recalling the dream that had rudely made itself known to her once more.<p>

It was the same dream that had plagued the young woman over the years since she was a small child, the sounds of gunfire and pained screams echoing through the darkness as she tried to huddle in a warm safe place. Warm gentle arms were wrapped around her trembling form, a kindly voice soothing her fears before another pair of arms gripped her savagely and tore her away from her hiding place. Red eyes glared down at her from high above as she struggled to escape, the arms from earlier stretching desperately across the room as the new arms dragged her away and deeper into the shadows. Uncaring of her fearful cries, the cold dark arms swallowed her tiny form up, as she began falling through the darkness. Another pair of red eyes joined the first. A scream, a cry, then nothing more.

Irritated, Ashe rolled over and clamped the pillow over her head to block out the sounds of rain battering across the roof. It was the first time she'd had that dream in years, and had almost completely forgotten all about it. Perhaps the recent battle against Master Albert had brought it on; that, or the lack of sleep she'd gotten ever since. Every time she slept, she could see her ancestor's hateful face, mocking and twisted as she brought his twisted form down from the skies. Even now she could barely believe she was related to such a man, and hoped against hope that she would never ever turn out to be like him. Vent had assured her that blood was only that, and that she had the power to decide her own future. Whether or not she was related to Albert, she was her own person, and a good one at that too.

Curling up under the warm blankets, the girl groaned as she heard a sound distinctively like a yawn nearby. Model A's eyes glowed as it awakened, peering around the room as it sensed the girl's earlier distress. It was highly attuned to her feelings, and whenever she was upset, it would feel the same way too.

_"What's wrong, Ashe? Did you have a nightmare?"_ the biometal asked, noticing how she trembled under her covers.

"It's nothing, Model A. Just a silly dream that I haven't had for a while," she said quietly, letting out a sigh.

_"Oh. Do you want to talk about it?"_ it asked, voice tinged with gentle concern as it inched closer towards its master's side. Ashe shifted, turning over so she could look at her little friend.

"Nah, it's okay, I can barely remember it anyway. I don't even know why I dreamed it tonight, it just seems to come up every now and again. The last time I had it was a couple of years ago, I'd forgotten all about it until now. Really, it's nothing to worry about."

_"Well, if you're sure you're really okay. I know that things have been hard for you lately, and I don't want you to feel as if you've got to keep any problems bottled up..."_ said Model A, its tone hesitant somewhat as if it was considering something. Ashe quirked an eyebrow and smirked, noticing how the little biometal couldn't seem to keep still over on the shelf where she'd left it.

"You want something, don't you? I can tell," she said, as Model A twitched guiltily. It trembled as another crack of thunder echoed overhead, rattling the entire unit.

_"Uhh... is it okay if... if I sleep with you tonight? Just for tonight, I mean! I'm not scared or anything, I just don't like how loud that storm outside is at all!"_

"I thought so! It's okay though, come here. Come to think of it, it was probably the storm that made me have that dream anyway. Maybe if you're here with me, I won't think about it again tonight," Ashe said, sitting upright. Gratefully, Model A drifted across the room and disappeared under the warm sheets, reappearing again as it snuggled up next to Ashe's side.

_"Ah, much better! Much warmer and comfier then over there. Thanks Ashe, and goodnight..." _Model A said, yawning as its eyes dimmed. Ashe rubbed her fingers across its shell gently, equally grateful for its company.

"Goodnight to you too, Model A..." she whispered back, before hugging the little biometal close as she began to drift off once again. Outside the storm only grew stronger, torrential rainfall lashing across the Hunter's Camp as the hours passed by. However, the two heroes were oblivous to the raging storm outside of Ashe's safe little bedroom, and slept on peacefully until dawn. It was only a storm after all, and would blow over before sunrise. While Ashe and Model A slumbered peacefully, far away in distant lands, somebody else was beginning to awaken. Little did he know, his biggest adventure was just about to begin.

_End of prologue..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Some notes about this fic... Grey exists in this story and will have a significant part, as will Aile as Vent's twin sister. However, Vent and Ashe are the 'Chosen Ones' for Biometals X, Z and A, and will be the main characters throughout the majority of this story. It's a theory in the game that if Ashe is chosen as the main character, Grey's fate is to die at the waterfall after defeating Dogu the Giant, and vice versa with Ashe falling to Prometheus' blade if Grey is the chosen player of ZX Advent. For the sake of this story, Grey received a very different fate to the one suggested in Ashe's timeline. Whether or not he'll be any luckier this time round is yet to be found out. All reviews, thoughts, ideas and critique are highly welcome. I may accept an OC, but I already have a friend's OC planned out as a major character and it'll be difficult to write about so many people.


	2. Model Z Marooned

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything in the Megaman ZX series.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The world has become a dangerous place after the death of Master Albert. Legion has fallen, rogue humans and mavericks are banding together to take control and Master Thomas has a deadly scheme to reset the world. Omega, the sleeping God of Destruction, stirs in its slumber, as the world's end draws ever nearer...

* * *

><p>"Mrghh, stupid birds..."<p>

Closing his eyes to shield off the glare of the morning sun, a young boy stretched his arms tiredly and rubbed his fingers through his hair. Their noisy calls having woken the youth from his slumber much too early for his liking, he sat upright and wobbled precariously on the branch he was perched on. With tanned skin, short silvery hair and a roguish scar across his cheek, he was quite a handsome young teen. Were it not for the crimson marking on his forehead indicating his status as a reploid, he could have quite easily passed for one of the human natives of these lands. His name was Grey, and the reploid youth was a wanderer making his own way in life.

It hadn't been safe to shelter in a tree during a tropical thunderstorm, but it was preferable to the alternative of sleeping on the ground and being ambushed by mavericks or robbers. Not that he had anything worth stealing anyway, but it was a precaution to ensure his own safety in these lands. Sliding off the backpack he'd used as a pillow, Grey opened it up and rummaged through the measly contents within. Like all new model reploids, he could eat food as an alternative source of energy if there weren't any energy crystals available. It was an inferior source of energy, but it was a luxury he'd grown accustomed to since staying with a human family and greatly preferred the sensation of flavor over plain reploid 'fare'.

The sounds of waves breaking nearby caught Grey's attention. Thoughts of a hot fish breakfast caused his stomach to rumble, and it wasn't long before Grey was sliding down the tree to make for the beach. Moments later, the reploid youth emerged from the jungle's edge and sprinted down the sandy slopes towards the coast. Grinding to a sudden halt, he let out a whistle as an unexpected sight greeted him.

Vast pieces of metal littered the sands, an enormous wreckage spanning out as far as the eyes could see. Most of the strange chunks of material that had washed up was broken, dashed to pieces by the rocks surrounding the island, but the pieces that had survived the damage were enormous. The largest of these fragments rose up into the sky, their points casting vast shadows across the white sands. Even though those fragments were half-buried, Grey wondered what other secrets the tide had brought in overnight.

"Wow!"

Forgetting about his hunger, the reploid youth wandered over towards the twisted remains for a closer look. The storm from last night must have dragged the wreckage ashore, but wherever did it come from in the first place? It was nothing like Grey ever seen before; most of the fragments bone white with black engravings, and a couple of pieces even having a few crimson orbs embedded in the hard material. Climbing up on one large wedge, Grey clambered from piece to piece to see if there was anything else amongst the twisted remains. Though the material was sturdy and bore his weight, the world was suddenly swept out from under his feet as he stepped on a piece coated with seaweed. The slippery vegetation caused him to lose his balance, and it was with a splash that Grey landed face first into the sands below.

Coughing and spluttering frantically, the reploid boy sat up and rubbed his eyes clean. As his vision cleared, Grey noticed something half-buried in the sands before him. It too was made of metal, but was much different in appearence compared to the other pieces around him. Though it possessed the same colour scheme; red, white and black, it was around the size of his fist and decorated beautifully with blue and green 'gems'. Even if it wasn't worth a lot, Grey found it extremely well-crafted and lifted it up for a better look. With the little gems, the object seemed to resemble a crude face of sorts, though it was hard to tell with all the sand caked on it.

"I wonder how much you'd sell for?" he said quietly, more to himself than to the object in his hands as he wiped it clean with his shirt. The sounds of movement behind him caught his attention, and Grey spun around to find that he wasn't as alone as he thought. With their heads poked around a tall metal fragment nearby, two humans and two reploids stepped towards him. Dressed in ragged clothing and baring less than friendly expressions, the young boy inched backwards warily as the ringleader of the group brandished a dull switchblade at him.

"I can say it's more than yer life's worth, kid. Hand it over and scram!"

Scavengers! They were uncommon around these parts, preferring to stick to the big cities for easy pickings, but they were mostly harmless compared to the real mavericks out there. Mostly being the keyword, as the leader edged a little closer to him. Grey scowled, clutching his treasure protectively as his back pressed up against the large metallic shard behind him. While his back was protected, he was also walled in and his only escape route was blocked off by the group surrounding him.

"Hey, I found it first! Finders keepers!" he said, sounding braver than he felt as the ringleader grinned menacingly.

"And 'losers weepers', so drop the toy and maybe we'll let yer live."

"Kid? I'm old enough to look after myself. I don't care who you guys are, but I won't let you push me around!"

_"Kind of a spit-fire, aren't you? You're not one to take things lying down..."_ came a soft voice from within his mind. Grey looked around wildly, causing the four bandits to watch him warily. None of them had spoken, their voices harsh and grating unlike the soft gentle tone he'd just heard.

"Who said that?" one of the bandits asked, whom was the smaller of the reploid pair. Grey looked down at the metallic object in his hands, surprised to find it glowing warmly in his palms.

_"I'm Biometal Model Z, and you and I are in a lot of trouble, friend. Alright, I need you to yell out 'Mega-Merge', as loud as you can!"_

The reploid who heard the Biometal speak turned towards his boss, sensing it was better to stop this quickly before things got any weirder.

"Boss, he ain't gonna give to you. Cut him good, that'll make him listen!"

With a nod, the human ringleader raised his blade and stepped forwards. Gulping, Grey closed his eyes and clutched Model Z as hard as he could, before lifting the object up to the sky and yelling louder than he'd ever done in his life.

"MEGA-MERGE!"

A warm aura enveloped him, the world becoming lost in a shining brightness as his entire body surged with raw power. It was if charges of electricity pulsed throughout him, feeling almost painful were it not for a warm sensation enveloping him. A pair of arms wrapped around him mentally, calming his mind and steadying his racing pulse as the endless river of power came to a steady flow within him.

_"Biolink Established! M.E.G.A. System Online!"_

His eyesharp suddenly sharper than it had ever been in his life, Grey watched as the world came back into incredible focus. From the corner of his eyes, he could see his reflection in the wreckage around him. His old clothes were gone, replaced by red and black armor. A dark eyeguard covered his upper face, shielding his eyes from sight to reveal only his lower face and the reploid insignia marked on his forehead. His hair had also changed significantly, no longer short and silver, but flowing long and gold. The synthetic hair reached down past the middle of his back, feeling long but not absurdly so.

In his hands where Model Z had been instead gleamed a long blade formed of plasma, the green blade crackling with raw energy. It felt strangely familiar in his grasp, as if he'd done this a thousand times before. Relaxing, he turned his attention towards the thugs who were menacing him.

The scavengers stared numbly, the ringleader dropping his blade to the ground in shock before pointing at him.

"M-M-Mega Man!"

And with that they fled, rushing away from the wreckage, away from this terrible warrior and sprinted off down the beach as fast as their legs could carry them. Grey stared after them, emerald eyes wide with disbelief behind the eyeguard as he watched them vanish over the horizon.

_"Well... that was easier than I thought it'd be."_

* * *

><p>Crouching over a makeshift campfire, Grey impaled the fish he'd caught on a sharp piece of wood. Setting the end of the stick in the sand next to the crackling flames, the reploid watched as the meat began to cook. Model Z hovered nearby, having just finished explaining what Biometals were to the boy, and where he came from before ending up washed ashore.<p>

"So these... Biometals, they uh, turn you into superheroes or something?" Grey asked. Model Z chuckled at the boy's naive wording, its gentle laughter echoing throughout Grey's mind. Rather than feeling admonished, the reploid listened eagerly as the Biometal continued on with its explanation.

_"In a sense, they do. You become a 'Mega Man' specifically. Each Biometal model is different, giving their wielder a variety of powers depending on the form and level of compatibility between user and model. It seems as if we're compatible enough for the transform to occur and sustain itself, although I'm curious as to why exactly. Maverick survivors are far and few around the world, and there aren't that many people who can use them even then. What happened to you, Grey?"_

Grey became quiet as he recalled the last few months of his life. They were the only months he had ever known, and recalling those memories made him long for home.

"Well... there's nothing special about me, really. I don't remember much of my past before being adopted. I remember waking up in some lab, and meeting a strange girl who called me Grey. She chased me out of the place and tried to kill me, and after I got away from her, I fell off a bridge and was swept out to sea."

_"You fell off a bridge?"_ Model Z said, its tone causing Grey to blush indignantly.

"Hey, I'm not clumsy or anything like that. You might not believe it, but after I got away from that crazy girl, this huge machine came after me and brought down the bridge when it exploded!"

_"Not clumsy, huh? So what was all that about earlier with you falling right on top of me? I might have survived the fall of Ouroboros, but you falling on top of me? I honestly thought that was going to be the end of me there and then!" _said the Biometal. Model Z had sensed the unease and unhappiness deep inside Grey, and had tried to draw his attention away from dwelling on those feelings. It was mildly successful, sensing how Grey seemed annoyed, but also a little pleased that he'd made Model Z laugh.

"That was an accident, and it was lucky I tripped too or else I might not have found you! Anyway, after I washed out to sea, I knew I was in serious trouble. I swam all night long, trying not to go under the waves. I don't know how long I swam for, only that I couldn't keep it up forever and eventually passed out. When I woke up again later, I was inside the home of a human family. They found me washed ashore one morning, and took care of me until I got better..."

Grey paused, turning the skewered fish to roast its other side before carrying on.

"So that was that. After I healed up, I stayed with my carers for a couple of months, until... well, until these maverick outbreaks started happening. The town where we lived was attacked and taken over by some creeps calling themselves the 'Syndicate'."

Model Z listened, curious but not pushing the youth for info. The reploid boy remained silent for a few moments, clearly uncomfortable about the subject.

"The Syndicate is a new group that's been growing around these parts for some time. They're bad news, Model Z. Really bad news. Most of the time they're just bums commiting petty crimes, like those scavengers we saw from earlier, but there's also some seriously shady stuff happening. Not just stealing, but kidnapping, murder, underground markets, the works. If it pays, they'll do it no matter what. The last straw came when they started rounding up anybody they thought could be of use as a Raider."

_"Huh. So how did this involve you?"_

"Well, the people I was staying with weren't the friendliest around, but they cared for me all the same, and I couldn't bear to put them in danger. When the Syndicate showed up in our town to look for new recruits, I knew then that it was time to go. They're after humans as much as any reploid, but I think as reploids have a higher chance of becoming maverick, my family didn't want to take that chance and asked me to leave before trouble came calling. Better safe than sorry, they said..."

Despite the warmth of the campfire and the noon sun, Grey curled up and shivered, drawing his arms around his knees. Concerned, Model Z drifted next to him reassuringly.

_"You didn't do anything wrong, Grey. Don't blame yourself for having to leave home. You did what you thought was best, to keep yourself safe as well as them."_

"I-I know, but I st-still miss them. It just feels as if... as if I don't belong anywhere in this world."

In the silence that followed, Model Z thought to itself while Grey half-heartedly ate his fish. The boy had spoken of a lab, and of a 'crazy' girl. Grey's description of the girl sounded eeriely familiar to the Biometal, and caused it to wonder if she was the same troublemaker that it had encountered several years before.

_"Grey, if you're willing to help me find my way home, then I will do everything in my power to help you find out about your past. You couldn't have just been activated in a lab for no reason at all. Somebody out there must know something about you."_

Grey's eyes widened hopefully at Model Z's words, swallowing his mouthful of food before replying.

"Really? How?"

_"According to my previous user, Legion HQ has records on everybody in the world. If you go there, then the Sage Trinity might have something recorded about you or where you came from. If there's anywhere in the world at all that can tell you who you are, Legion's the place to go."_

"You really mean it? Huh... Legion HQ... that's quite far away from what I heard. As far as I know, there's no way over there except by using the capital city's transerver, or hitching a ride from the docks and sailing there." Standing up, Grey scanned the area and looked around, before facing north back towards the jungle where the bandits had run off to. There in the distance, plumes of smog could be seen rising up towards the azure skies.

"Our capital city is Giga Arcadia, probably a few hours away if we take a shortcut through this jungle. Arcadia's closer than the docks, and if we can use the transerver, then that's even more time saved. The only trouble is that that's also where the heart of Syndicate operates, but if we're careful then we ought to be able to sneak in and use the transerver. I'd prefer that over using the docks though, these waters haven't been much safer lately."

Kicking sand over the smouldering campfire, the young reploid picked up Model Z before adjusting his backpack.

"Alright Model Z, I'll help you out. It's the least I can do after you saved my hide from those guys, and it's not like I have anywhere else to go. We'll see if we can find Vent along the way, and if not, then we can look for him after we get to Legion and see what they know! Sound good to you?"

_"Sounds great to me right now. Oh, if you don't mind, can we megamerge again? It's not that I don't trust your sense of direction, but you'll be able to move much faster this way and I can also show you how to do a few tricks..."_

As Grey megamerged once more, Model Z felt alive again as the youth sprinted throughout the jungle. It was suddenly reminded of a younger Girouette from years long ago, and wistfully thought of an equally young Vent from back then. It was quickly growing fond of Grey though, and began to look forwards to a new adventure after being out at sea all week with a hostile wreckage all around it. That hadn't been fun at all.

* * *

><p>"I see, so what happened next?"<p>

The bandits who had accosted Grey that morning were cowering before their superior. The decor inside his office had always made it a forboding place to visit, but the man seated comfortably at the desk made it even more so. A tall human male in his mid 30's, Thane Messanos was an ex-Raider with stern features and even harder eyes. A hardy soldier from a distant country ravaged by war, his exquisite clothing did little to hide the fact that the man was a solidly built thug and a force to be reckoned with wherever he was.

Idly he listened to the reports from the scavengers regarding the invesigation of the strange wreckage that had washed ashore overnight, but his attention perked up at the mention of a reploid child they'd found at the scene, shouting something to an unusual item he'd found when challenged and transforming into some kind of mythical warrior.

"And then there this flash of light, and pow! He changed into a Mega Man right before our eyes!"

There was an uncomfortable silence as Messanos inhaled deeply on his cigarette, his cold stare causing them to become even more nervous. They had the find of the century in the palm of their hands and they let it slip just like that?

"So instead of taking him out, you instead run away like cowards from a little boy and allow him keep something that special?"

"Ahhh, well... that's not quite how..."

_*BANG*_

Yelping, the three scavengers jumped back in shock as the speaker fell over dead. His body spasmed once on the carpet, limbs jerking as his life gave out. Thane sighed heavily and reclined in his chair, eyeing the remaining goons with a weary look. They'd never even noticed the gun in his hands, which twirled in a carefree manner as the man admonished them.

"I've no use for cowards and weaklings who let children push them around. You three, find the boy who turned into this 'Mega Man'. Catch him alive if you can, but if not, then don't hesitate to kill him. That object he found must be the source of his power, and I want it at any cost."

"But sir, he's just a kid..." said the smaller of the two reploids, falling silent as the man turned his steely gaze towards him.

"Yes, a kid currently worth a lot of money to the right person. If you don't want to help, then fine, but it's your loss. I'm willing to provide any assistance you may require to get him, and I'm willing to pay you well for the work involved. However, I need people with enough guts to catch one little reploid kid. Are you going to help or not?"

"Yes sir, we'll help!"

"Good. See to it that you capture the lad, or at least obtain the technology he found. Whichever one is easiest for you..." he said, smirking as the bandits turned to leave. Quickly he lifted his finger to catch their attention, relishing their fear before slowly pointing down at the corpse on the floor.

"Oh, take that out before you go, will you? It'll _spoil_."

The ex-Raider watched as the scavengers dragged the lifeless corpse out with them, snorting as the door closed quietly after them. Gutless wimps. Threatening civilians and stealing trinkets was one thing, but challenging an actual Mega Man? There's no way those morons were ever going to capture him, no matter what rewards he offered. No, there were easier ways to get what he wanted. Even Mega Men had their limits...

Thane suddenly thought back to the terrifying woman who'd almost killed him and his fellow Raiders back several months earlier, at a remote dig out in the Oil Fields. He was still afraid to think about her at times, crazed eyes glowing red and covered by an impenetrable armor that no bullet could ever hope to pierce. Throughout the desolate wastes she'd chased him and his comrades, not stopping no matter how many times they fired at her. It was purely by luck that she was driven off by another of her kind, a more agile female with brighter armor and an even sharper tongue.

To think, if he had that power, he too could be invincible like that! Trembling at the thought of possessing such technology, the man thumbed his lucky necklace and reached for his phone. Dialing a number, he waited until the person on the other end picked it up. Yet another nameless nobody in his forces, but this particular order needed no specialities.

_"Sir?"_

Good. Straight to the point and ready for action.

"Activate Khajarta and send him over to Giga Arcadia. We're on the hunt for a Mega Man and need to ensure all escape points are sealed off. Ensure the Chimaeroid has some standard back-up; Galleons, Troopers, you know, the usual support. Khajarta is too large to navigate the smaller areas by himself and will need assistance to flush this kid out if he tries to hide amongst the civilian populace."

_"Understood, sir. Khajarta will be fully activated in approximately two hours and deployed immediately."_

"Excellent. Report back to me when he's fully awake and ready for further commands. I want to see how our prize Mechaniloid stands up to this particular individual."

Closing the line, Thane leaned back in his chair and stubbed out the remains of his cigarette on the ashtray before him. The pendant on his necklace glittered strangely as he anticipated his prize. A real Biometal! Khajarta had never failed him before, and while some damage was to be expected, the ex-mercenary couldn't resist a grin at the thought of a Mega Man facing off against his ultimate creation.

This could actually turn out to be fun.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for the reviews so far! I appreciate the attention very much, and yes, the Cyber-Elves that 'birthed' from the remains of Model O are indeed representatives of characters from the X/Zero series. There'll be more about them very soon as the plot soon begins to unfold. All reviews, ideas and critique highly welcome.


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything in the Megaman ZX series.**  
>Summary:<strong>The world has become a dangerous place after the death of Master Albert. Legion has fallen, rogue humans and mavericks are banding together to take control and Master Thomas has a deadly scheme to reset the world. Omega, the sleeping God of Destruction, stirs in its slumber, as the world's end draws ever nearer...

* * *

><p>Gunshots echoed throughout the Hunter's Camp that afternoon, as did a string of colourful curses when the training simulation came to an end.<p>

Richard was pissed. It was the third match between them that afternoon, Ashe winning another perfect score of 100% against his floundering results of 95% and under. The older Hunter huffed irritably, remembering how just a few months earlier he'd been renowned as the best shot in the Guild. It seemed like it had been forever since Ashe showed up, inexperienced but eager to prove herself, and had not only became his equal in the way of the gun, but surpassed him. Still, the girl had a good heart, and never rubbed it in whenever she won.

"Aww, come on, you were just lucky! Best two out of three?"

_"You wanna have another go? Alright, but we'll beat you again!"_ Model A growled, anticipating another round with the sureshot sniper.

"Sure Richard, we can play again but I'm telling you, I'm not the same inexperienced girl you knew from before!"

"That's going to have to wait, you two. We need your help immediately."

Her best friends and comrades in arms, Ashe turned as a trio of Hunters entered the shooting range. Lazarus, Nicol and Red each bore grim expressions, and her previous good mood faded at the sight of their faces. Concerned she ran over towards them, Richard following close behind as they went to see what could have had the men so worried.

"It's bad news, Ashe. Real bad. We just got a distress call from one of the power plants in our region. We couldn't make much sense out of the message, but from what we heard, it sounded like a huge maverick assault."

Moments later as the Hunters filed into Unit #04, they encountered a flustered Nana trying desperately to reassure a panicked voice on the other end of the transmission. They couldn't see who was talking on the digital feedback monitor, the video too badly distorted by static and white noise as the signal barely managed ping through to Hunter's HQ.

**_"Hu... port! We nee... stance... bla... verick... ttacking... elp... lease..."_**

The female navigator swore as the signal died, trying to activate the link again and pinpoint the location of the disaster.

"I've tried calling Legion already but nobody's answering. It's either we take matters into our own hands and charge right in, or we wait for further information as to what's going on."

Billy, a long time member of the Hunter's Guild, frowned in disappointment at Nana's words. "Wait? Wait for what exactly, for more people to get hurt? If Legion's too busy to even bother telling us that there are people who need help out there, then screw them. There's no way that anyone should be left to fend for themselves against mavericks if we can help it!"

Ashe nodded in agreement. She knew the pain of losing everything to mavericks only too well, and didn't much relish the thought of leaving others to experience that bleak fate if she could help it. Model A trembled inside the female Hunter's jacket, empathically sensing her anger towards the mavericks and concern for the people in the power facility.

Scanning the area, which was revealed to be in a distant location somewhere in the mountains, Nana tried linking the transerver to the facility's own, swearing uncharacteristically again as her attempts were thwarted once more.

"It's no good, the transervers all around the area are completely locked down. It'll take hours to get there if we can't use them, our airships are still undergoing maintenance from the Ouroboros assault."

Nicol paled. Complete lockdowns was rare, and always bad news. The only times they occured was when security was hacked to prevent backup from getting through, or the attack was so bad that the operators on the other end were forced to shut down completely for reasons such as preventing any more mavericks from teleporting into the area. Neither outcome was good news, and without functional airships, it would take far too long to get there and help anybody who might have survived the carnage.

_"We'll never get there in time!"_ Model A said sadly. Ashe clutched her fist in helpless rage, wondering why things weren't getting better after the defeat of Master Albert.

Just then an incoming signal pinged on the monitor, a blonde girl in pink uniform appearing on the screen as Nana quickly accepted the incoming transmission. Ashe knew who she was immediately, having met the girl just a few days earlier after the destruction of Ouroboros. It was Prairie, leader and Commander of the Guardians. The female reploid looked grim, but somewhat relieved upon seeing them all ready and waiting.

"We just received a distress call from that very same power plant. We're right in the area and our transervers are operational. If you can, we need you and as many capable Hunters as possible to teleport aboard and embark with us on a rescue mission."

Accepting the request, Prairie and Nana then exchanged the necessary data for teleporting aboard the airship. Inputting the area code into the teleportation device, Nana sighed in relief as the transerver accepted the new area code and booted up for use. It was a tight squeeze as Ashe, Lazarus, Red, Nicol, Richard, Billy and Anna (the Guild's medic) crammed themselves into the transever unit. Activating the new code, Nana watched as the seven Hunters vanished from sight, having teleported aboard the aerial Guardian HQ miles away.

If the attack was as bad as they feared, then they needed every hand possible to ward off this threat. It wasn't until after they left that a thought occured in the navigator's mind, who wondered why Legion hadn't responded and warned them of the outbreak earlier.

* * *

><p>Giga Arcadia was unusually quiet by the time Grey reached the capital city, the streets bereft of the bustling crowds he remembered the last time he and his adoptive family were here. Despite being a balmy evening, the reploid youth couldn't repress a shiver that ran down his spine at the oppressive silence. Model Z stirred faintly from inside Grey's jacket, its weight and warmth reassuring the uneasy boy.<p>

_"Just try to act casual, Grey. You're from around here and you don't stick out too much. It might be best to find a place for the night though, and find the transervers in the morning when you've rested..."_

"Yeah..." Grey muttered quietly, feeling uncertain as the distant sounds of siren alarms howled far away.

Shifting his backpack and keeping his head down, the silver-haired youth walked further down the road to find someplace cheap to stay for the night. He was tired after a long day's travel, and agreed with Model Z's suggestion of continuing the next morning after a good rest. Giga Arcadia wasn't quite as abandoned as he'd thought it was upon entering however, a small number of people still lingering around the streets and eyeing him coldly as he passed them by. One shady looking man in particular wandered over towards him, the older male sizing the youngster up with an appreciative stare.

"Don't think I've seen you around here before, kid. You new?"

Clutching the holsters of his backpack firmly, Grey stood his ground and tried to walk around the man. Anxiety settled over him again when the human anticipated the movement and sidestepped to block his path. There was something about the way he acted that Grey didn't like at all, especially when he moved a little too close for comfort in an attempt to get a better look at the reploid's scarred face.

"I'm just looking for a hotel room for the night. I don't want any trouble."

Model Z rattled warningly inside Grey's pockets, ready to spring to the boy's aid if the man tried anything. He didn't back off though, remaining uncomfortably close as if deciding something. Truth be told, Grey didn't know what would have happened next were it not for a nearby voice drawing the man's attention away. Dropping his head as if being caught doing something he shouldn't have, Grey breathed a sigh of relief as the human man moved away from him at last.

"You leave that boy alone! Can't you see he's just a kid?"

Hurrying towards them was an older-looking woman, stooping lightly under the weight of the bag of groceries she was carrying. Side eyeing Grey wistfully, the older man glanced over at the puffing woman before shrugging carelessly and sauntering off back to his waiting friends nearby. "Yeah, well, he shouldn't be out here all by himself. Kids should be home with their mommies where it's safe..."

Looking him over anxiously, the woman tutted under her breath and pulled Grey closer towards her protectively. "It's not safe out here alone, son. Come with me," she whispered. Together they walked down a couple of darkened streets until they reached a quiet suburban area. Inside the house, the interior of the woman's home was small but cozy, and Grey settled himself down wearily as she unloaded her groceries and packed them away.

In the light, Grey got a better look at her. Marium was the woman's name, and as he'd suspected, she too was human. She could have been considered quite attractive were it not for the hard lines of premature aging across her face. The weathered features gave the impression that she'd lived a hard life, but her attitude was anything but as she fussed over him warmly. Heating up a large pot in the kitchen, the rich scents of cooking soon wafted through the small house as she finished preparing the meal. Whatever it was, it smelt delicious, heady with exotic herbs and spices. Grey's stomach rumbled as Marium poured him a large bowlful of stew, thick with vegetables, pulses and cubes of beef. A plate of warm bread and butter accompanied the meal, and the reploid eagerly dug in while she begun chatting with him.

* * *

><p>Aile bit back a sigh as she waited for the reploid shopkeeper to finish packaging her meal, feeling more than a little pissed off at the moment. As the owner of Giro Express, it was her responsibility to manage the family business while her brother worked alongside the Guardians. While she dreamed at times of facing off against maverick hordes with the legendary Model X like Vent did, she was happy enough with her working life delivering supplies around the world. Happy enough, that was, until nonsense like this occured.<p>

After delivering a supply of energy regulators to a shifty-looking client, the city suddenly underwent emergency lockdown mode before she could leave for home. The transervers went offline all throughout the city, forcing her to find somewhere else to stay for the night until the lockdown lifted. While the tropical paradise was a nice place to visit at this time of year, Aile was annoyed that she was stuck, and couldn't shake off the feeling that something peculiar was going on. Giga Arcadia had been unsettlingly desolate throughout the day, a stark contrast to the last time she and Vent were here a few years ago after he'd finished Serpent off.

Purchasing her meal, the female transporter hurriedly left the food markets and walked back to her hotel room for the night. A chill wind passed over her, as did a large shadow, and Aile paused to see what the cause of the disturbance was. Dropping the food container onto the pavement in shock, the hot contents splattered across the floor noisily as a terrible sight greeted her eyes.

There in the sky was an enormous three-headed Mechaniloid, each bearing the visage of a lion, hawk and dragon. While it had functional legs, it glided silently on six massive wings that blotted out the evening sun. Ducking into an alleyway, the transporter pressed up against the wall as troops of Galleons marched past her hiding place in pursuit of the flying behemoth. While these standard models didn't typically attack unarmed civilians, the fact that so many of them were here at once with a Mechaniloid meant that something very bad was going on. Flashbacks from Area H echoed through her mind as she stared after the reploid forces, before reaching for her communicator to call Vent's number.

Cursing her luck as it failed to pick up his signal_, _Aile hoped desperately that it wasn't some random maverick raid about to occur. If it was, then she was stranded alone and completely defenceless in the middle of the vast metropolis, and Vent wouldn't know a thing about it until it was too late.

_End of chapter 2..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I downgraded the rating from M to T. While the ZX series can be dark in places, I didn't see the need for an M rating for the time being, although I may readjust it depending on how graphic future chapters may get. Big thanks to the unknown, i like cool things, RedAxl and BlackRussian for taking the time to review. I greatly appreciate your feedback and the time you took to comment. Unfortunately this chapter is quite boring, but the next one is where the action finally begins.


	4. Monsters in the Midst

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything in the Megaman ZX series.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The world has become a dangerous place after the death of Master Albert. Legion has fallen, rogue humans and mavericks are banding together to take control and Master Thomas has a deadly scheme to reset the world. Omega, the sleeping God of Destruction, stirs in its slumber, as the world's end draws ever nearer...

* * *

><p>Savouring the last mouthful of curried beef, Grey sighed contentedly as his stomach was full at last. It had been a long day, with only a small fish since that morning and with the energy that Model Z had consumed, he'd been more than tired when he finally arrived in Giga Arcadia that evening. Now Grey only felt relief as new energy flooded through his systems, as warm as the spices he could still taste in his mouth.<p>

The provider of the meal smiled as she collected their plates, hovering around the young reploid in a motherly manner. "You must have been hungry, Grey. Are you sure you've had enough? There's plenty to go around if you'd like any more."

Satisfied, Grey assured Marium that he'd had plenty, and thanked her for the meal when Model Z sternly asked if he'd forgotten something. The older woman didn't seem to mind his poor manners however, and Grey got the impression that she'd been lonely for quite some time. Opting to continue talking from where they'd left off before eating, the lights in the dining room flickered gently as a heavy rainstorm broke outside.

When asked what he was doing in Giga Arcadia all by himself, Grey told her a half-truth, in that he was making his way overseas to Legion HQ in order to find out about his past before he'd been adopted. He also needed to look for an old friend that he lost along the way, as Vent's current wherabouts were unknown to the youth. The Guardians mainly lived aboard the Grand Nuage, an aerial ship that could have been anywhere around the world.

"Oh, so you're looking for somebody too?" the old woman asked sadly, her smile fading as if remembering something painful from long ago.

At his questioning look, he followed her gaze to an old photograph on the dining table before them. It was obviously her in the image, looking years younger and holding a little girl in her arms. While Marium had brown hair and blue eyes, the child had green eyes and silver-coloured hair, not looking unlike himself. A handsome man, who the girl took after in looks was standing behind the pair, embracing them with his strong arms as the three posed for the camera.

It was quite a heartwarming scene, but Grey sensed something amiss as Marium's eyes watered at the sight of the image. "Reina," she whispered.

The old woman's story concerning the photo was a sad one. Years ago, Marium had lived in a peaceful little town with her husband and their child overseas. Times were hard during the Energy Crisis before Slither. Inc resolved it, but they managed well enough until a maverick raid came one night. Her husband died quickly, shielding his family from maverick forces as they pillaged their hometown. Marium was injured in the fight, and pretended to lie dead while Reina slept peacefully upstairs. After the raiders left, she crawled upstairs and hid with her child until another maverick showed up. According to her memory, he was described as looking just like the Grim Reaper, with a cruel scythe and gleaming red eyes as he stared down at the injured mother and the girl in her arms. Unable to fight back, Marium could only watch helplessly as the dark maverick snatched her daughter from out of her arms, leaving her alone in the destroyed house while he vanished into the night.

"She was a beautiful little girl, with bright green eyes just like yours. As you can see, her hair was the same colour too. When I saw you outside earlier being accosted by those hooligans, I thought... for just a moment... that you might have been her coming home at last. I know, I'm just a silly old woman and sometimes I think I'm losing it in my old age. Even so, when I remember that frightful looking maverick carrying her away, he cradled her in his arms as if she were a treasure to him. I can only hope that she's still alive out there somewhere, living a happier life than the one we ought to have been able to give her..."

Grey patted her shoulder awkardly as she fell silent after the story, unsure of how to comfort her. "I'm so sorry, ma'am. That must have been so hard for you even after all these years."

Waving him off, Marium dried her eyes on a handkerchief as she smiled at the boy's concern. "It's all in the past now, I've put it behind me. As much as losing my family hurt, I've always tried my best to look out for others and give them the support that I never had. You're a nice boy, Grey, and I'm sure that somebody out there misses you as much as I miss my Reina..."

Suddenly the ground trembled, causing the flickering lights inside the house to go out. For a moment, Grey thought that it was the storm outside causing the disturbance, but the reploid tensed as he noticed a fearful expression come over the old woman's face. Hurrying over towards the window, Marium squinted outside into the dark street. A flash of lightning revealed the source of the disturbance, and she swore under her breath before slowly closing the shutters.

"Oh no, tell me it's not back!"

"What's not back?" Grey asked anxiously. Model Z trembled warningly in his pocket, sensing trouble approaching. A roar echoed loudly from outside, while another earth-shaking thud rattled the house. It sounded as if something very heavy was plodding towards them, reminding Grey of some old film he'd watched about resurrected dinosaurs in a theme park. The scariest one, the legendary tyrannosaurus rex shook the land as it stalked its human prey, and scenes of the movie replayed through his mind as he envisioned the bloodthirsty creature approaching Marium's little home.

Hurriedly, the old woman tottered off towards the basement and motioned for Grey to follow, but something inside told him that the reploid had to leave, to get out of the house before he brought trouble to the kindly lady who'd taken him in. Whatever was out there, it was coming because of him and was almost here. Snatching up his backpack from underneath the dining table, he swung it over his shoulders and bolted for the back door instead.

"Thanks for the meal, ma'am! I'll be back in a little while, stay inside where it's safe!"

Marium tried to catch him as he slipped past, calling out after him anxiously as he unlocked the door. "Don't you dare go out there! Come back at once, young man!" she cried as the door closed shut behind him. Too late, the boy was already gone and right outside was a horrible monster drawing ever closer.

Shivering with fear, Marium prayed for his safe return as she carefully descended the basement steps, hoping against hope that the creature hadn't come for him.

* * *

><p>Khajarta lumbered through the streets, each heavy footfall causing the land beneath them to tremble. Torrential rainfall battered off their many wings, but the three-headed being paid the weather no heed as they were undergoing a very special mission.<p>

Master Messanos had told them to look for a boy, a reploid youth who carried a magical trinket. The trinket he held had a peculiar energy signature, one that they could sense very well and felt strangely familiar to the trio.

Once long ago, they'd been three seperate, more simple beings. Steephinx the Lion, Orehawk the Eagle and Diadrake the Dragon. Each were originally large Mechaniloids who'd belonged to a wealthy individual, but his name was long since forgotten to the trio. In turn they'd perished, each destroyed by a red 'Mega Man' similiar to the one that they were hunting... but none of that mattered now. It was all in the past, and the only thing that mattered now was serving the will of Master Messanos. All they needed to do was fulfill his wish by capturing or killing this youth, and he would be happy.

Diadrake lifted his head and growled. The boy was very close... they were sure of it.

They'd followed the trinket's energy trail here, right into a small suburban area in the heart of Giga Arcadia. The cul-de-sac offered no escape, and Khajarta was sure that they'd cornered their prey at last. The other mavericks that the master had sent with them had been ordered to hang back while they scoped the area out, only allowed to come if they couldn't find their prey. That way, the Chimaeroid would get all the praise if they managed this by themselves. A pleasing thought to each of their minds as they stepped forth into the area.

A sudden flash of lightning revealed the boy's location, showing him to be a small youth standing atop one of the buildings that people liked to live in. He wore red and black armor, and had long golden hair which swayed gently in the wind despite the heavy rainfall soaking them. A dark eyeguard covered most of his face, but with the red mark on his head, he was definitely the reploid boy that they were sent to find. Why was he so familiar? The trio dismissed the thought as they moved closer towards their target. Why he was familiar to them wasn't important; only that they had to bring him back alive or dead.

Opting to speak, Steephinx lifted his leonine head and roared. "Boy! You are the Mega Man our Master wants! Come with us, or perish against our might!"

"Come with usssss... you cannot hope to win..." Diadrake hissed, fanged jaws snapping with every word.

Atop the building, Grey stared down at the monstrosity waiting in the middle of the cul-de-sac. He was surprised that it could talk, having never thought that Mechaniloids could. Model Z's words echoed through his mind, the Biometal sharing Grey's surprise as it remembered the bizarre creatures from several years ago.

_"This isn't just any ordinary Mechaniloid, Grey. I recognize this creature, although it used to be three seperate beings when Vent fought against them. Somehow, somebody must have uncovered their remains and tried turning them into a single Pseudoroid. Whatever they now are, they're extremely dangerous. Be careful."_

Puzzled, Grey decided to ask Model Z later for more information about its travels. Right now the creature looked angry, as if wondering as to why Grey wasn't responding to it.

"Boy is scared! Remember the orders, obtain Red Mega Man alive or dead..." Orehawk chirped, while the other two snapped at it for speaking out of turn. The three heads bickered for a moment, before stopping to remember what they were actually here for.

Deciding to act before the creature could make up their mind on what to do, Grey made his move first. Leaping off the building, he sailed through the howling storm before landing on one of Khajarta's outspread wings. The material was slippery, the rain making the surface even harder to cling onto but Grey stubbornly held fast and plunged the Z Sabre into the shiny membrane. The blade sliced into the wing like a hot knife through butter, for they and the top of its body wasn't nearly as well armored as the rest of it.

Khajarta howled, thrashing around in anger as it struggled to fling the youth off. While most of it was powerfully armored, its back and wings were far more delicate. Obviously whoever had made it believed that whether it was flying or not, the Mechaniloid's sheer size and power made those weak points a difficult target to reach no matter what.

Flapping their six wings, the Chimaeroid heard rather than saw Grey tumble off and land painfully on the ground somewhere underneath them. They tried stamping around for a few moments, almost as if dancing, but their aim was blind as they tried to remain in the centre of the cul-de-sac without going too near the houses. While they had to catch the boy, they also wanted to be careful, trying their hardest not to smash their master's favourite city up around them.

Grey rolled sideways as a heavy foot crashed down next to him, trying desperately not to get trodden on as the huge behemoth lumbered around above him. Glancing upwards, he spied its gleaming belly and attacked, cursing as the thick black carapace caused his blade to slide off harmlessly against the shimmering surface.

"Grr, no good!" he hissed, stepping aside as another heavy foot almost crushed him. Model Z was powerful, but its true power lay in finesse and precision, incapable of providing him with the brute force necessary to penetrate the beast's obsidium underside. At that moment, the Chimaeroid's belly slammed down towards the ground as they suddenly decided to try and pin him underneath their gargantuan bulk. Anticipating the maneuver, Grey also pressed himself down against the wet road surface as Khajarta attempted to push their weight down fully. Due to its squatting legs, it couldn't quite manage to go all the way down to the ground and Grey found that he was able to crawl away to safety when it stopped.

Forced to change its behaviour, Khajarta waddled forwards a few more steps and lashed its tail around behind them. The sweeping scorpion-like stinger whipped Grey's side painfully, sending him tumbling across the wet asphalt and into somebody's front garden. Synthetic blood trickled from his side as the Chimaeroid stopped, getting ready to back up overhead while the wind was knocked out of him.

_"How can he be so big and quick?" _Model Z said irritably, wincing as it felt Grey's pain. To the reploid youth, it felt like being rammed into by a truck. While the stinger didn't strike true, the force of its blow was like a battering ram and would have killed him were it not for the Mega Man's incredible durability. The sharp point did some damage though, the black armor covering his ribs cracked and dented underneath the protective red upper surface. Breathing heavily, Grey leapt out of the garden and back onto the road before the Chimaeroid could come after him again, pulling some crumpled flowers from out of his wet hair as he did so.

Suddenly Diadrake's upside down head was before him, and Grey barely managed to avoid the jet of fire that poured forth from the dragon's mouth. Dodging behind one of its thick legs, the reploid grabbed on and began clambering upwards as fast as he could before the dragon's head could breath at him again. Diadrake's eyes were unable to follow Grey's ascent as the youngster climbed up onto the Mechaniloid's back. This time he steered clear of the buffeting wings, instead crawling across the creature's vast back and onto Steephinx's head at the front. To his left, Diadrake turned and eyed him, while on his right, Orehawk screeched to alert the lion-like head as to where their prey had gone.

Safe from their elemental breath, Grey caught his own while the Chimaeroid struggled to decide what to do.

"Shake him off!" Diadrake hissed, trying to angle his head around to spit fire at the boy once again.

"No, we can hit him from here!" Orehawk screeched, electrical sparks flying about his beak as he thought about frying Grey. Steephinx growled, angered at the other two heads for trying to make their mind up without his input on the matter.

"Quiet you two! I'm the boss around here, and you'll do as I say!"

However, both Diadrake and Orehawk chose that very moment to attack. Sodden with rainwater, Grey slid off Steephinx's carapace-like mane easily as fire and lightning crashed down upon the lion's face where he'd been standing split seconds ago.

Snarling in fury, Steephinx bit the other two heads for their insolence. Diadrake snapped back angrily at the lion, while Orehawk cringed and squeaked an apology. Their argument came to an end as they heard Grey's laughter carrying through the storm. Three pairs of eyes glowed red with anger as they each turned towards the mocking reploid, who was standing brazenly before them.

"What a riot! I thought you guys were bad news, but it turns out there's hardly a brain between the three of you. Whoever made you should ask for their money back, because people would have to be dropped on their heads to think you're remotely scary."

Stung at his insults, the three heads roared in unison as they lunged for the Mega Man together. Watching as he leapt into the air, Steephinx growled in frustration as the red warrior vanished from sight again. However, he felt the youth's weight land on top of his head like before and bristled with anger. Freezing mist around poured forth from his jaws as he envisioned snapping the boy into pieces, beginning to care more about killing him rather than fulfilling his original orders at capturing him alive.

"You think that's going to work again?" the lion snarled as he eyed Diadrake and Orehawk warily. However, they'd learned their lession and held their breath as they waited for further commands rather than be punished again.

While Khajarta was powerful, the strain of running three operational minds at once caused it to become conflicted on resolving matters, especially with an agile foe who kept changing what he was doing. Now blind anger coursed through their systems, and a hasty decision was made in the heat of the moment.

_"Grey, watch out! Jump away now!" _Model Z shouted, having sensed movement behind them. Trusting the Biometal's words, Grey leaped aside as he did only moments before, just as the scorpion-like tail of the Chimaeroid plunged down where he'd been standing. The tapered point smashed down onto the middle of Steephinx's head, the stinger penetrating the skull with an ear-splitting crack. As powerful as the thick golden carapace resembling his mane was, even Khajarta's hide was no match for their own strength. Gasping in shock, Steephinx froze as Diadrake and Orehawk howled their collective pain. They each fell curiously silent as their main power generator overloaded, causing the enormous behemoth to malfunction and short-circuit.

Their view of the world froze just as Grey landed before them, his features expressionless behind the dark guard covering his eyes. As Khajarta's vital systems shut down for the final time, their last collective thought was only of their master. How they'd let Master Messanos down. He would be so disappointed in them.

* * *

><p>"No!"<p>

Slamming his fist down upon the monitor heavily, Thane snarled like a madman at the sight of his beloved creation lying dead in a sparking heap. Hundreds of thousands had been spent on developing the Chimaeroid and perfecting his hunting AI. Khajarta's loyalty and resolve to fulfilling his master's wishes had been unusually high, and the creature's destruction was a painful blow to the ex-Raider's pride.

Still, at least Khajarta had proved useful until his untimely end, successfully locating down the boy's wherabouts and revealing his image to the mercenary at last. During the battle, Thane noticed the hesitant manner in which Grey had fought, obviously young and inexperienced despite the immense power he possessed. It was then that the man knew he had to act before the boy could grow more confident in himself, before he could recover from his injuries and fully control the power known as Mega Man.

Flipping open his laptop, Thane quickly logged into Giga City's networks and began messaging, rapidly typing updates and orders. Every force he had across the land was going to go after this boy, to hunt him down relentlessly until he was either dead or captured. Screw the costs it would involve, and the potential damage the mavericks might cause to his city. The red Mega Man was going to pay dearly for this slight_, _Thane Messanos would see to it._  
><em>

_End of chapter 3..._

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I really enjoy the feedback and have gotten quite a few ideas from people's suggestions. The final plot is pretty much sorted out at last, and chapters should come along much easier now that the ball is rolling (so to say). As always, I'd love your thoughts on this so far (the good and the bad). All critique, ideas and OC's welcome if I can fit them in.

**Obtained Data Files**

**#001: An experienced mercenary, Thane Messanos split from his faction several months ago when the Raiders joined forces with the Hunter's Guild. Rather than working together with a group he deemed inferior, Messanos and several like-minded comrades parted from Wolff's side to carry on with more profitable (and illegal) activities. Not content to merely dabble in stolen technology, Thane's rule was brutal and swift, ordering compliance from civilians and workers alike in the new order he called 'Syndicate'. He is never seen without his 'lucky necklace', which is actually a tiny fragment of Model W that he discovered while digging in the Oil Fields. Since finding the little treasure, the mercenary has grown strangely ambitious and charismatic, quickly amassing a powerful force dedicated to serving him throughout the tropical isles of Giga City. Powerfully built, Thane is in his mid to late 30's with dark features and glacial eyes.**

**#002: Collectively, this three-headed monstrosity is known as 'Khajarta the Chimaeroid'. Despite being a singular mechanism dedicated to hunting and fighting, each head possesses a unique mind from their previous lives as Mechaniloids, and each have different personalities. While the three beings; Steephinx, Orehawk and Diadrake are unquestionably loyal to their master, they often struggle to make up their mind on how to fulfill a mission as their multiple brains conflict on resolving matters. Despite being powerful, their faulty programming causes them to fight with each other as much as their foes, leaving them vulnerable to self-abuse if confused enough.  
><strong>


	5. Missing and Found

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything in the Megaman ZX series.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The world has become a dangerous place after the death of Master Albert. Legion has fallen, rogue humans and mavericks are banding together to take control and Master Thomas has a deadly scheme to reset the world. Omega, the sleeping God of Destruction, stirs in its slumber, as the world's end draws ever nearer...

* * *

><p>Ever since Mikhail had fled Legion, Master Thomas had been left by himself to govern the lands. At first the man had been patient, understanding that his old friend just experienced a nasty shock and needed time alone to think things over. However, when he never returned after their little dispute, Thomas had then ordered for one of their numbers to hunt the little man down and bring him back. Whether alive or dead was of no concern, only that the old fool had to be dealt with as soon as possible.<p>

This Siarnaq could do. Hunting down and eliminating targets was Model P's speciality, the ex-Hunter requiring nobody else to accomplish such a mission. Thetis was too absent-minded, always chattering on like the excitable child he was. The fiery-tempered Atlas cared only for battle, unsuitable for missions requiring patience and stealth. Aeolus could have been some help, Model H's aerial capabilities offering the human male advantages that Siarnaq did not possess, but the lofty youth had always been too conceited for the reploid's liking. No, Siarnaq preferred to hunt alone; solitude and shadows were his domain, as were these laboratories of old.

It had been one of Master Albert's hidden lairs for sure, the scattered remains of advanced technology lying demolished in some unknown accident. Thick layers of dust coated the surface of many objects, but Siarnaq noticed signs of recent disturbance amongst the clutter. Picking up a discarded file from off the floor, he inspected the disc and noticed how the grime on top of it had been wiped off in some places, as if somebody had tried to extract the data within. Nearby in the same room was a computer that still looked operational, undamaged by whatever happened in this place. Siarnaq stiffened as he examined the monitor; the screen was still warm to the touch...

Mikhail had to have been here only moments ago, scrounging up whatever works of Albert's he could find before being caught. Activating Model P's 'radar scope', Siarnaq selected infrared vision and gazed around the desolate laboratory. In the darkness, his eyes caught the faint trail of warmth leading out of the other set of doors across the room. The fugitive's heat signature led further down the winding corridors outside the lab, past several sealed-off areas before leading down a stairway into the lowest levels of the ancient complex.

Bristling with excitement as he noticed the trail begin to brighten, Siarnaq froze as the sounds of hurried footsteps echoed ahead. Somebody knew he was coming. Quickening his own pace, the purple-haired teen sped around the corner just as a door slammed shut. The power bars flashed red, emergency locks engaging to allow the person inside more time to escape. Locked doors were no match for Model P, nor Siarnaq for that matter. Flicking out an energy kunai, he carefully slid the ethereal blade up into the keycard slot. The locks flickered and died out, the blade's energy shorting out the door's power circuits before it rebooted and unlocked. Just as he kicked it open, the transerver inside the small room flashed brightly and powered down, its user having teleported away to safety.

Siarnaq cursed himself for underestimating the little man's cleverness. Mikhail hadn't been one of the Sage Trinity for nothing, and Master Thomas would be deeply disappointed in him for not only allowing his escape, but also alerting him to the fact that he was now being hunted. It was no use hacking the transerver to figure out where the old man might have taken off to; he would have had enough time to cover his route in the seconds it'd taken Siarnaq to unlock the door. Preparing to leave and face his punishment, the ninja-like reploid paused as his foot sent something clattering across the chamber floor.

A glimmer of silver caught his eyes in the bleak light. Unlike the other chunks of rubble or pieces of destroyed machinery littering the place, there around the transerver lay remnants of what used to be the remains of a Model W. Nestled amongst the old wreckage was a fine silvery-gray object, pulsating gently with new life. Icy cold to the touch, the fist-sized object glowed with an eerie power as Siarnaq snatched it up off the ground. Model P's own consciousness stirred weakly inside his mind, a sensation of anxiety passing through him as it tried to warn him of the danger he held in his palms. Irritated, Siarnaq forced the protesting thoughts away and examined his prize. He might have failed in allowing Mikhail to escape, but Master Thomas would be pleased that he at least had found something useful to make up for the failure.

What he'd found was unmistakably Model O.

* * *

><p>The scent of burnt flesh lingered powerfully in the evening air.<p>

Hareng gagged at the stench, while Thon pulled a face as he inspected a man's corpse sprawled across the damp grass. Despite being reploids, even they recoiled at the smell rolling off from these bodies. They hadn't been dead long, all seemingly been killed off by a powerful surge of electricity.

Vent stared forlornly at the sight of the corpses littered across the facility grounds, painfully reminded of his own childhood when he and Aile had been attacked at the amusement park during the Area H assault. For hours they'd remained hidden, curled up underneath an overturned sign with the bodies of human and reploid victims all around them before Giro had pulled them out, trembling with fear and loneliness in his gentle arms. The bodies here looked exactly like the ones he'd seen that day, faces frozen with horror as death claimed them...

A hand fell on his shoulder, shaking him out of the harrowing memories. Green eyes peered up at him, concerned but alert as the silver-haired girl motioned for him to follow after the group heading towards the nearby facility.

It was good to see Ashe again, though Vent wished it were under better circumstances. They'd landed just moments ago, their navigators scanning the area for signs of hostile forces while they investigated the bodies outside the energy facility they'd been called to rescue. Unlike the impression they'd gotten from the distress call, these people weren't helpless at all, being private soldiers specifically trained in dealing with maverick raiders. Assaults weren't exactly uncommon at energy facilities like this; the feral machines requiring energy as much as people living in the safe regions such as Inner Peace and isolated power plants like this were always tempting targets for rogue forces constantly in need of resources.

Another thing that was unusual was the lack of actual mavericks concerned... even somebody who'd only received basic training could easily deal with Galleons and other Irregulars commonly known to assault areas like this. Despite the bodies, there were none around at all, not even the destroyed remains that these soldiers might have been able to gun down before perishing.

_"This place is spooky, I don't like it here, Ashe..." _Model A whispered to its owner, its tone hesistant as it sensed something amiss. Model X privately agreed with the younger biometal, disliking how quiet and strange the place was. Ashe rolled her eyes impatiently; she'd thought Model A had gotten braver since defeating Albert and ending his mad schemes of resetting the world.

"Don't worry, Model A. It can't be worse than anything we've encountered before, and you've never let me down," she said reassuringly to the little machine. It tensed, feeling a little braver at her words, but it still couldn't get over the forboding presence that it felt nearby.

_"I guess, but I sense something strange around here. It feels like biometal, but it's not nice like Model X at all. This one feels really mean..."_

_"I can sense it too, Model A. This one feels familiar though. It feels like... no, I can't believe it..."_

"What can you sense, Model X? It's not one of those other Mega Men is it?" Vent asked, remembering the hate-filled youths from Ouroboros before it fell down into the sea. The blue biometal was quiet for a moment, as if it didn't want to tell its friend. Finally it did, regret evident in it tone as it replied at last.

_"No, not them. It feels like Model O."_

Vent's mouth fell open in shock.

_"I know, it shouldn't be here and I hope I'm wrong, but I can't lie to you. While it's not as strong as it used to be, I can definitely sense the presence of Model O nearby."_

"But that can't be, X. We got rid of it when... you know, when it went haywire that time..."

Resonating gently, Model X calmed the young man down before flashbacks from when he'd last used Model O came back to him. That malignant biometal had almost taken him over years ago, trying to possess him and claim his body for its own before he'd finally managed to overpower the malicious entity within. Afterwards he'd thrown it into the depths of Area K, hoping that the lava inside would reclaim the thing. Fighting off the being that tried to take him over had been even harder than defeating Serpent, harder even than destroying the pale-eyed replica of Zero that they'd obtained the biometal from in the first place...

Just _how_ did it manage to find its way here into a different country?

_"I'm only telling you what I feel, Vent. Just be careful, and if it really is Model O, then you know that I'll do everything in my power to protect you from it. Remember that it was you who fought it off last time though; you're older and stronger now, and more than a match for it." _

The Guardians paused, waiting for the Hunters and the two Mega Men to catch up before continuing. The main entrance to the energy facility was open, one of the massive doors torn completely off its hinges. Someone or something very strong had ripped their way through, tearing the ceratanium frame right out of the wall. Thon narrowed his eyes at the sight of the door, the large reploid man tense and ready for action. Despite being one of the most experienced Guardians, rarely did he see things like this. Hareng cringed, as did Ashe's three friends at the sight of the door lying across the ground.

Vent and Ashe megamerged together, entering the facility first. Their weapons were at the ready as the others filed in after them, the Guardians and Hunters protected at their rear so that any waiting forces would have to get through the Mega Men first. Everything inside the building had been completely trashed; gouges were cut into the metallic walls, every light in the ceiling shattered. Assorted equipment lay strewn around the floor, seemingly knocked over or dropped as if crowds of people had raced through the building for safety.

Carralet shined his torch around the dim corridors, lighting the way as they walked down a series of empty paths. There were less bodies inside the complex, most of the soldiers apparantly outside when the attack first happened.

Most of the doors they passed were locked down, but there was one that was torn apart like the entrance earlier. This room larger than any of the others, with surveilliance cameras monitoring the entire complex. Nearby were hundreds of small containers, along with a small generator that appeared to have stored something before being shredded apart. Vent frowned as he recognized it. This type of generator was exactly the same type that Slither Inc. had used years before, storing cyber-elves like fuel before using them up as a temporary source of power for Model W. Were these people using sentient programs for surplus energy?

Model X pulsed with disapproval, its feelings resonating along with Vent's as it shared his disdain for the cruel treatment concerning the digital beings. Even so, nobody deserved being painfully shocked to death like those soldiers from earlier.

"Look, there's still some people here!" said Richard, pointing over at the surveillance monitors across the room. Sure enough there was live footage with the area workers hiding in several locked rooms, most likely the ones they'd passed along the way to the control center. The rest of the surveillance videos were blank, nothing going on at all. Perhaps the mavericks had already come and left. Vent sighed, disappointed.

"I guess we'd better go see if they're okay. Carralet, call Muguet and let her know we've found some people who'll most likely need medical treatment. Everybody else, see if you can get these people out safely. Ashe and I'll go on ahead and check out the rest of the facility, to see if our mavericks aren't still hiding around somewhere..."

* * *

><p>Hareng realized he was alone, having strayed too far from the rest of the group while investigating the entrance of the facility. Racing after where he'd thought the others had gone, he travelled right instead of left, continuing down the empty corridors as opposed to the other end where everybody else was waiting. As he turned the next corner, another figure bumped into the reploid man and knocked him to the floor.<p>

Dressed in black armor, a maverick as tall as he was picked him up roughly and slammed him against the wall. Its strength was unbelievable, cruel fingers closing around his neck like a vice. Had he been human, his spine probably would have broken under its grip. Nonetheless it was still painful, even for a reploid soldier like himself.

Unlike most mavericks he was used to seeing, it resembled a Mega Man of sorts, possibly being a human woman underneath the bizarre uniform she was wearing. Looking almost regal, she bore an armored crown of sorts which adorned her head. Rainbow effects circled the patterned helmet as she gazed blindly around, the digital information 'seeing' for her as her natural eyes were sealed by the eyeguards of the helm she wore. Revealing only her lower face, she leaned over in an attempt to 'see' what she'd captured. While the majority of her outfit was the sturdy armor typical to Mega Men, she also possessed black robes which enhanced her height and majestic visage even more.

The clothing was strange, flowing as soft and pliable as the finest of silks, yet as durable as the rest of her armor. Engravements covered the material, seeming almost like exotic patterns but the markings glowed red as the sound of electricity crackled throughout her body. Cyber-elves emerged from her armor, fluttering around the pair like fireflies around a fire as she waited for something. There had to have been dozens of the things, each one chittering with fury as the black monstrosity raised her other hand towards his face...

"Hareng!" somebody's voice rang out, echoing throughout the silent corridors loudly. It was Vent, who'd returned to see where the missing Guardian had gotten to. Whirling around at the sound of his voice, the black maverick snarled and let go. Falling to the floor with a crash, Hareng's last sight before blacking out was of Vent, lifting his X-Buster as the blue Mega Man preparing to fend off the enraged being lunging straight at him.

* * *

><p>Panting for breath as she raced through the back streets, Aile dodged around corner after corner as plasma shots narrowly flew past each time. She'd laid low for a while, hiding in the alleyway while maverick forces lingered around outside on the main roads. Now just moments ago, it was as if they'd all operated at once under one mass signal, suddenly turning from passive guardians into lethal hunters. She cursed herself for not leaving straight away, hoping that they'd find whatever they were looking for and leave so she could get back to her hotel room without needing to go near them.<p>

As fit as she was, even with cybernetic implants Aile knew that she couldn't run forever. However, she knew she'd taken a wrong turn somewhere as she came against a dead end. Hammering her fists against the solid walls, the young transporter turned around fearfully as the sound of racing footsteps rounded the corner. Galleons. Their facial optics glowed red with hostility as they approached their target, raising their weapons before cocking the triggers.

Closing her eyes, Aile hoped that death would come quickly. However, instead of the sounds of gunfire cutting through her flesh, there was instead the sound of something slicing through metal. A moment of silence fell, before the gentle thuds of heavy bodies sliding to the ground lifelessly.

Cracking open her eyes, Aile blinked as her pupils readjusted to the darkness. Standing there before her was a man wearing red and black armor, his long golden hair flowing gently in the night breeze. A dark eyeguard covered his eyes, hiding away most of his face except for the reploid insignia on his forehead. Aside from the scar across his cheek, it was somebody that Aile hadn't seen for years, and hadn't expected ever to see again. Somebody who'd died saving her and her brother's life before being murdered by Serpent. Stepping forwards towards her saviour, Aile reached out and gently touched his face, wondering if she'd really died after all.

"Giro...?"

_End of chapter 4..._

* * *

><p>AN: And so the first of the Omega Aspects makes her appearence! Indeed she is the Dark Elf, and is not a happy mother at the moment. When I mentioned rainbow 'effects', check out Copy-X's Ultimate Armor on Google images. I'm not too good with descriptions, but the effects I described circling around her helmet is similar to the ones circling C-X's Seraph form. It seems that Siarnaq has also been hard at work lately, I'm sure we'll be seeing that silver-coloured Model O again soon.

Also, concerning Grey's personality for this fic... I have a feeling I might have made him a little out of character, being more timid and hesitant than he's shown to be in Advent. His personality developed through the game at various points until he became a more self-assured character in the end. However, in this fic when Ashe became the Chosen One, I saw fit to adjust his personality. Waking up not knowing anything except your name, fighting for your life out of a scary laboratory and almost dying out at sea would be a little traumatic for anybody. Coupled with a sense of normalcy for a few months, living with a human family before being kicked out by them to fend for yourself... well, that might leave you a little uncertain/untrusting of the world too.


	6. The Black Maverick

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything in the Megaman ZX series.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The world has become a dangerous place after the death of Master Albert. Legion has fallen, rogue humans and mavericks are banding together to take control and Master Thomas has a deadly scheme to reset the world. Omega, the sleeping God of Destruction, stirs in its slumber, as the world's end draws ever nearer...

* * *

><p>While Vent decided to move ahead and check out the rest of the facility, Ashe wanted to remain behind for a few extra moments so that she could finish checking something out. While Lazarus and Nicol were inspecting the damage done to the generator which previously housed the missing cyber-elves, Red slinked away from the two and over to her side while Vent left the control room. Out of the three men, he was the one most given to teasing the sole female member of their group, and knew exactly what buttons to push to get a reaction out of her. As the doors closed quietly behind the blue Mega Man, Red noticed the way Ashe stared after him. He smirked, elbowing her side gently to get her attention.<p>

"You like him, don't you?" he whispered quietly, grinning as he noticed her pale cheeks flush under her helmet. The silver-haired Mega Man sputtered before replying hastily. She'd always been a bad liar, especially when caught doing something she shouldn't have. The girl had definitely been staring after Vent, her reddened cheeks confirming his suspicions.

"W-what do you mean? If you're talking about Vent, then you're crazy. I barely even know the guy."

"I can tell whenever you have your eye on someone, Ashe. I don't blame you though, he's real good-looking underneath that crazy blue armor, and I'm totally jealous of that hair-"

"Oh shut up. Just because he dragged me out of Ouroboros before it went down doesn't mean I have a crush on him. Besides, he's way older than I am..." she hissed under her breath, although she wasn't exactly sure how old Vent actually was. He had to be at least eighteen though, compared to her having yet to reach sixteen. She blushed at the thought. How could Red be such a pervert at a time like this? The older man laughed, patting her armored shoulder good-naturedly.

"Whatever you say, girl, whatever you say," he chuckled, before Billy made a commotion over by the surveillance monitors he was examining.

"What the hell is that?" the older Hunter said, pointing at one of the feedback videos on the screen. Carrelet, Thon and Richard peered over his shoulders to see what he was talking about, while Ashe squeezed in between them for a look herself. As with before, while most of the videos were showing nothing of interest, there was something going on in one of the nearby corridors. Sure enough, there was Hareng, pinned to the wall by the most frightening looking maverick that Ashe had ever seen. Not because it was so ferocious-looking, but because of how still and out of place it looked compared to any she'd ever seen before. Jet-black and human-like, it just stood there, circled by dozens of cyber-elves while it pressed the struggling man harder against the wall. Printed on the wall next to the reploid man was the name of the corridor, the exact same one that Vent was approaching that very moment.

Turning on her heels, Ashe dashed out of the control center doors and down the corridor that Vent had gone. Thon and Nicol called after her anxiously, but the young girl ignored their words. Vent didn't know what was waiting ahead, and Hareng was in serious danger.

"Hareng!" Vent's voice called out, right before Ashe reached the corner. A snarl, vocaloid in nature, rose angrily as the female Hunter peered around the wall to see what was going on. At once the black maverick went for the blue Mega Man, reacting angrily to the sound of his voice echoing down the corridor towards it. With a crash, the blond-haired reploid it had been holding dropped to the ground, his helmet cracking against the floor loudly as the maverick raced towards their direction.

Vent remained frozen in place, having not expected the creature's sudden appearance or its shocking speed. Ashe started; at the speed it was going, it would hit Vent before he could react, and her battle-honed instincts kicked in automatically. Unlike Vent, she'd been in combat training ever since she'd been taken in by the Hunters as a little girl, and could react to sudden threats without thinking about it.

_'Not gonna make it have to trans now!'_ she thought to herself, concentrating hard as Model A's trans-options flicked throughout her mind. During the course of her recent mission against Master Albert and his 'Game of Destiny', Ashe had gathered a variety of forms from many foes for use in just about every situation possible, but there was no time to idly choose which form to take as the black maverick was gaining speed by the millisecond.

Chronoforce was no good; the Xiphosuroid would never be able to fit in these narrow corridors, nor could the horseshoe crab-like reploid move on land. Buckfire could move extremely fast, but Ashe decided against using the fire-based Gaxelleroid once she saw bolts of red electricity crackling around the black maverick's form. There was nothing else that could move so quickly, or wasn't vulnerable to lightning...

Wait, there was Argoyle!

Instantly, Model A responded to its users thoughts, tapping into A-Trans mode to morph themselves into the Alpha Shisaroid. The transformation was instantanous, Ashe replaced by a purple shiba inu-like reploid with roller-wheeled feet. As bizarre as she looked, Argoyle was one of the handiest Pseudoroids for quickly moving across even terrain, especially across the cold metal floors covering the corridors of this energy facility. Scooting forwards on her Dash Rollers, sparks flew from Ashe's heels as she kicked them into overdrive and sped straight at the incoming threat. The wheels powered her along the smooth floor effortlessly, the reploid skating so fast she flew past the stunned Vent and at the black maverick still flying towards them.

Ugoyle, the twin of Argoyle, appeared alongside her, the Alpha Shisaroid's 'Ghost Data' ability digitally creating a temporary double that could battle and take damage for her. Responding to Ashe's thoughts, Ugoyle sped ahead, colliding into the black maverick before it could reach his master. Grappling violently, Ugoyle struggled to overpower his enemy, his body grinding furiously as his strength began to fail against that of his unknown foe.

While the maverick had no weapons, its obsidium gauntlets bore sharpened claws that ripped mercilessly into the digital shisaroid's body. Ugoyle couldn't whine or show any signs of discomfort, but Ashe knew that the pale imitation couldn't hold up to that kind of damage for long. Sparks flying from the ground as Ashe forced her Dash Rollers into overgear, Ugoyle was powered forwards and managed to force the black maverick down the rest of the corridor, past Hareng's stunned body and straight into the main entrance where the area was open at last.

As Ugoyle pushed forwards, Ashe focused her thoughts and gathered energy to materialize a Rock Bomb. Appearing in her pawed hand, she clutched the large spiked orb and tossed it forwards.

"Bombs Away!" she called to her ghost double, and Ugoyle lifted his free paw to catch the flying explosive. Whirling around on his own scooters, Ugoyle kicked the black maverick backwards a few metres before twirling in place and flinging the bomb in his possession at his foe. The large spiked bomb struck the armored crown adoring the maverick's head, exploding fiercely and causing the entire building to rattle under the force of the explosion. The cyber-elves that circled around the maverick's body squealed as one, the shrieks of the digital being echoing through the facility as their master was sent flying backwards across the reception area, crashing through an overturned desk and into the wall heavily.

Panting from the exertion, Ashe's sudden fear for Vent's well-being had given her the momentary boost she'd needed to come out ahead. Ugoyle vanished, his work done, as the two Mega Men rushed into the reception area to see what had become of the strange black maverick. Covered by shattered debris and dust, the black maverick rolled awkwardly, the patterns of its robes sparking and glowing red as it struggled to get back up onto it's feet.

"Are you okay?" Ashe asked Vent, shaken by the close call. If she'd even been a second later, the sparking maverick would have reached Vent. While she doubted it would have killed him, she didn't want to see him hurt, especially by... whatever this thing was. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought it a Mega Man. Model X's words of the mysterious Model O rang through her mind... was this what Vent had been afraid of?

"Yes, thank you," Vent replied, equally shaken by the unexpected encounter. How could he have forgotten about what Model X had said earlier? He'd almost paid for his mistake severely, lulled into a false sense of security just because of how quiet it had been. Such a rookie mistake...

Growling, the black maverick clambered to its feet and shook its head dazedly. Both Vent and Ashe were astonished to see that it had received absolutely no damage from Argoyle's Rock Bomb. If anything, the unknown creature just appeared startled at the blow, and seemingly stared around the room for where the missing Pseudoroids had gone. Its black body gleamed brightly, not a single mark on either armor or robe and the shimmering digital effects restarted to once again circle the crown-like helmet. Some of the cyber-elves had quieted down after it got up, disappearing back to safety underneath its robes as the patterns began glowing crimson.

The arid scent of ozone hit their noses as red electricity cracked around it like earlier, the being taking an angry step in their direction. Raising their weapons, Vent and Ashe prepared to defend themselves, until a sharp voice called over to attract the attention of all three.

"LILITH, STOP!"

One of the soldiers they'd thought dead was sitting up against the wall nearby, clutching his side painfully as he tried to pull himself back up onto his feet. His pale uniform, typical to the other private guards of this particular facility was dirty in places and torn, with a nasty bloody patch coating the side he was nursing. Pulling himself upwards, the man staggered forwards unsteadily to look imploringly in Vent's direction. Though his face was hidden behind his helmet, Vent sensed that there was more to the situation than he realized by the urgency in which the man moved.

"Please, don't hurt my wife! She doesn't know what she's doing!" the unknown man said, his voice cracking behind the damaged modulator of his helmet's audio system. Ashe gasped.

"Y-your wife? This isn't a maverick?" she said, astonished at the revelation. While the black maverick did indeed look like some twisted Mega Man, just how did some unknown employee stumble across the supposed Model O that Model X said it had sensed here? Vent's eyes widened as he turned to look back at the being against the wall, noticing for the first time that it was indeed a human woman underneath the robes.

Trembling, the private guard ignored them and turned around, approaching the black monstrosity slowly. The woman's armor sparked warningly at his approach, the strange obsidium material gleaming as the many cyber-elves reappeared to whirl around her protectively. Shaking with fear, the guard continued on, speaking in a low, soft voice as he moved closer. Holding up his arms to show he wasn't a threat, Vent tensed as the man got closer and closer to the maverick.

"Sweetheart, please stop all this violence. Nobody's going to hurt you anymore, I promise..."

The black maverick spat aggressively, backing away and pressing herself into the corner of the reception room. The cyber-elves around her glowed, hissing warningly as the man paid no heed to them. Pulling off his helmet, the soldier's face was revealed at last. His voice had become softer, undistorted by the damaged helmet he'd been wearing. With a red triangle on his forehead, the guard was a reploid man, with short red-blond hair, tanned synthetic flesh and a scarred, middle-aged appearance. He would have looked somewhat handsome, but it was evident that the man had seen much action over many years, and had a tired, weary look underneath the pained expression across his face.

"Lilith? Look at me, darling. Don't you recognize me?"

A blank look, her lips still curled in anger as she stared in his direction. The helmet she wore revealed only her lower face, sealing her eyes behind the heavy guards that protected her upper head. The reploid gulped, taking another step forwards. Just a few steps more, and he would be able to reach out and touch her.

"It's me, Lilith. Please, calm down. You've got to remember me."

The black maverick's growl hitched a tone, sharpening as he took another step closer. Ashe tensed at the sound, wanting to help, but Vent placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her quiet. Something about this wasn't right, but the young man trusted the old reploid's judgement. If anyone could get through to somebody that was out of control, it was a trusted partner of theirs, and the reploid man apparantly trusted the woman trapped within the black armor enough to leave his only weapon on the other side of the room.

Finally, he'd reached her. Unarmed and defenceless, the reploid guard stood before the heavily-armored being, uncaring of the fact that the woman could have ripped him limb from limb. Reaching out, he tenderly stroked her cheek, the only part of her body not covered by the cruel-looking armor covering her. She flinched at his touch, but relaxed visably as the crimson aura surrounding her form died down. Sensing no danger, the cyber-elves settled down too, withdrawing into the safety of her robes and out of sight. Seconds passed, the two Mega Men watching in astonishment as the black maverick slowly came to her senses.

"G-Gerrel...? What a-are... where are you... I can't see..."

The reploid man hushed her, stroking her pallid cheeks comfortingly.

"It's okay, girl, I'm here now. Just calm down now, and we'll find a way to get that thing off you," he said gently, indicating his wife's new form. Reaching up, Lilith tried to pull off the armored helmet atop her head. The crown-like ornament was stuck fast however, resisting her best efforts. Fingers sliding off the gleaming material, the woman clenched her fists, trembling.

"That black stone did this when I picked it up. You saw it, it was just lying there so harmlessly... I didn't expect anything like to happen, and now it won't come off..."

Gerrel went to say something, before the woman suddenly lashed out and shoved him backwards away from her. The force of her push sent him flying across the room, but Ashe caught the man before he could crash to the floor painfully. Red electricity crackled around the maverick's black body again, the red aura burning like fire as she clutched her head in agony and screamed.

"Get back!" Vent cried, pulling Gerrel from Ashe's arms and dragging him away to safety before the lethal bolts could strike them. Reacting quickly, Ashe morphed into Hedgeshock and placed herself between in front of the shrieking maverick. Wincing, the little yellow Erinaceroid absorbed the excess lightning surging out of the older woman, the hedgehog-like reploids's sockets absorbing the power and pulling the flow of power into her harmlessly.

Vent shielded the reploid guard with his own body, though neither man was harmed by the deadly bolts surging out of the maverick thanks to Ashe.

With another blood-curdling scream, the black maverick whirled around and fled out of the door, escaping into the night. Robes billowing after her, the dozens of cyber-elves she'd stolen sped after the fleeing woman before she could leave them behind. Red lightning shot out her armor, the electrical charges striking the very landscape as she sped across the grasslands outside the facility and out of sight.

Gerrel also screamed, thrashing in Vent's arms as she fled away from the power plant. Forcing the reploid's arms behind his back, Gerrel could only struggle helplessly in his grip until the danger had passed. Finally Vent let go as the man relaxed, but the soldier just sank to his knees numbly. Tears trickled down his scarred face, his hand stretched imploring at the entrance where his beloved wife had been only moments ago.

"Please don't go... come back..."

Just then, Billy poked his head around the corner, seemingly unnerved by the eerie commotion that the maverick had made. "What was that all about?" He asked, as the rest of the Hunters stepped carefully into the devastated reception area.

Carrelet and Red carried a semi-conscious Hareng along between them, while the Guardians who'd come along for the mission gently escorted the shaken employees out of the wrecked facility and towards the Grand Nuage for medical treatment. Surprisingly there hadn't been as many people killed as they'd previously thought, a handful of guards actually dead due to Lilith's rampage, while the rest had merely been shocked unconscious.

According to Gerrel, he and his wife had been patrolling around the grassy flatlands outside the facility for signs of maverick activity, when she'd stumbled across a strange black stone glittering near a tree. Ignoring his warning, for it had a bizarre appearance that compelled him to touch it, she'd instead picked the stone up and instantly changed into the creature they'd just seen. Thinking she was a maverick, the other guards tried to gun her down, shooting Gerrel in his side when he'd tried to interfere. After she attacked them, she ran towards the facility in a fury, while he slowly dragged himself in after her. By the time he'd reached the facility to call somebody for help, he'd lost consciousness for a few minutes as he bled out, regaining consciousness only when Ashe's Rock Bomb had startled him awake.

Breaking down, the reploid soldier could no longer continue his story, traumatized by the fate of his beloved partner. Vent was puzzled... a black stone? He'd known that what Lilith had found must have been a biometal, but Model O had never been _black_, only the most horrible blood-red. Puzzled, he decided to question Model X later as Ashe approached his side.

"That could have gone better," she said sadly, gazing after the injured guard being escorted towards the waiting airship by a concerned Thon. The tall reploid man gently carried the smaller man away, promising that the Guardians would help investigate the matter and find his missing wife. Vent sighed in agreement.

"I guess, but thankfully most people here weren't badly hurt. Just what biometal did Lilith find anyway anyway? Model X, you said you were sure you sensed Model O here, but Gerrel's wife looked nothing like I did when I used to transform, plus Model O wasn't black. It didn't use electricity either, nor attract cyber-elves in the way she did..."

_"I am sure, or at least I think that I was. I don't understand any better than you do though. I'm sorry,"_ Model X said, unable to understand exactly what had happened. It had been so sure, and what was worse was that the black maverick had been _intensely_ familiar to the blue biometal somehow, yet it couldn't quite place where or how. How much worse were things going to get? Just last week had been Master Albert, his crazy Game of Destiny and raising Ouroboros into the sky, and now they had to deal with strange mavericks coming from out of nowhere?

"Thank you for your help, Ashe, as well as everybody else who came with us today. I'm sorry that we weren't exactly successful, but we'll take over from here in treating the workers from the facility and try to piece together exactly what's taken place. We'll contact Legion later and arrange payment for your assistance. Take care everyone, and safe journey back."

As Vent left, Ashe, Nicol, Lazarus, Red, Billy and Richard returned to the energy facility in deep thought. Legion hadn't called them regarding the crisis, which was highly unusual considering how active they'd been during Master Albert's rampage, so why were things so quiet now? Operating the facility's transerver, Nicol contacted Nana over at the Hunter's Guild and arranged for teleportation back to the base. Now that the lockdown had been lifted, the Hunters were able to return to the Camp. Anna would transport over later from the Grand Nuage when she'd finished assisting Muguet and Rose in treating their patients, leaving the female Mega Man and her friends free for the rest of the evening.

As Ashe and the other Hunters puzzled over the latest events, they changed into their civilian outfits before heading off for a late dinner together. They'd just have to wait until tomorrow to find out exactly what Legion was playing at.

* * *

><p>"You've done well..." Master Thomas said quietly, inspecting Siarnaq's offering which he'd obtained from the ancient lab. The shimmering silver-gray biometal misted faintly in his palms, shards of ice coating over his fingers as the ancient reploid examined the precious find.<p>

Bowing low to the ground, Siarnaq stood up after the remaining member of the Sage Trinity relieved him of the metallic object. Although Model P's user had been sent to dispose of the as yet to be found Mikhail, the find of this particular Model O was a very unexpected, yet positive event. Aside from the colour differences and being painfully cold to the touch, the frequency emitting from the metallic object matched that of Model O perfectly, providing Master Thomas with a new relevation in his plans. So the cyber-elves that had emerged from the original Model O could create new biometals for themselves, but how, and why?

His Model O pulsed with life, ready for a host, and yet remained stubbornly inactive to his prying. Obviously it didn't find him a suitable biomatch, although Thomas didn't really want to use it on himself anyway. At least not without researching its potential effects. Gingerly re-wrapping the freezing object, Thomas then placed the ice-encrusted biometal carefully on the table nearby, right beside the capsule containing the cyber-elf that so resembled Zero. It was the only one out of the original five elves that he'd managed to retain thanks to the bumbling youths letting them escape, and the Zero-like being lashed out at his passing hand with its tiny fists aggressively.

Waiting impassively, Siarnaq watched with faint interest as the Zero-like being turned to look at the Model O nearby. Master Thomas pondered for a moment, also watching the little prisoner before responding to the ninja-like reploid..

"Don't think this excuses your earlier failure, Mega Man Model P. I still want Mikhail dead, obviously he intends to stand against us and will alert those miserable Hunters to our plans..."

"ACKNOWLEDGED. FAILURE WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN."

Thomas nodded, accepting the youth's words for now. Out of the four Mega Men under his control, Siarnaq appeared the most loyal, with no self-serving desires distracting him from his rightful duties. Master Mikhail had to be found no matter what, as Ashe would surely interfere like she'd done with Albert's plans if she found out about them. Thomas wanted to avoid her attention for as long as possible, and Mikhail would almost certainly spill the beans, or so he'd say.

"See to it that you don't. Rest for now though, then see how Atlas and Thetis are handling their own mission. Albert's two little minions have been skulking around lately, stealing data files from here," the Sage said coldly, remembering how he'd caught Prometheus stealing the data files that Mikhail had been reading before fleeing. The devil-like Mega Man had thrown some choice words in his direction before vanishing with the files... why couldn't that little bastard have stayed dead?

Bowing again, Siarnaq clutched his Model P and melded into the shadows, vanishing from sight to leave Master Thomas alone in the expansive room. Smiling to himself, Thomas turned towards the glittering Model O on the table as well as the Zero-elf still looking at it. It was a breakthrough in his plans, that the four cyber-elves from the original Model O could apparantly manage to craft themselves into new biometals which were fresh and ready for use. If he'd found one, there surely the others had to be waiting out there...

_Broken and alone, Omega only knew that it was weak and helpless right now. It had been left severely weakened after its very being had been shattered into five fragments, leaving it unable to escape even from the measly capsule containing it. Without the strength of the other four, Omega possessed only the barest of concepts within its primitive, confused mind, and could barely think long enough about its current predicament. It longed for the return of the others, but it knew that they were equally weakened right now and would also need time to recuperate before being able to return. One of them slumbered nearby over by the hands of the hated man, senseless to their torment. It would remain useless until it found itself a compatible host, but further away, another of its beings was awake and angry. Ah... this one was familiar, both as comforting as it was malevolent. The Dark Elf, mother and guardian to all cyber-elves. Out of all of Omega's Aspects, it was she who was the one most protective towards Omega's well-being. Weak or not, she would come if called..._

_Omega's cry was a keening, mournful sound that carried even through the confines of its glassy prison. The hated man glanced at it curiously, though Omega ignored him for now. Even though she was very far away, the Dark Elf would soon hear its pleading calls, and when she did, she would come. Omega had no doubt in its mind that she would severely punish the man who'd captured it, that she would break him... just like he'd broken them! Settling down, the Zero-like being curled up and waited. It was only a matter of time before she would respond, unable to resist returning to her master...  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Giro...?" Aile whispered as she approached the visage standing before her.<p>

It couldn't be him, surely. She'd watched him die, but he looked exactly like he did that day when she and Vent found out about his true identity as a Mega Man. Despite being gone for years, the resemblance that this man had to him was downright uncanny. Girouette had raised her and her brother after they'd lost their mother at the amusement park that fated day, raising the twins like his own children while managing his transporter business. After he'd died, he'd left Giro Express to her while leaving Model Z to Vent as his final memento...

Indeed, he looked almost exactly the way she'd remembered him before he died... if a little shorter than she remembered. Surely enough, she stood head and shoulders above him in height, although wondered if that was because she was fully grown now. Tracing the scar across his tanned cheek, he _giggled_ uncertainly and stepped back. Giro NEVER giggled, not even when she terrified her brother one late evening with a scary story and sent him hiding underneath Giro's bed in the dead of night...

He'd stepped back warily as she bent down to examine his face, then she'd heard another voice from nearby.

_"Aile? What are you doing here?"_ came the voice of Model Z.

'Giro' suddenly demerged, and there in his place stood a dusky-skinned reploid teen. Unlike his megamerged form, his hair was short, scruffy and silvery-grey, not long and golden like Giro's had been even when not transformed. His eyes were a bright green, which were wide and nervous as he looked up at the woman glaring down at him.

"Model Z? If you're not Giro, then who are you? Also, what the hell are you doing here with my brother's biometal?" she questioned the boy angrily, stopping as the red biometal drifted up to her face.

_"We'll explain later, Aile. Right now we're in big trouble. There's plenty more mavericks where those guys came from, and they're coming after us as we speak."_

Aile frowned, glaring back at Grey as the sounds of commotion around the area steadily rose. Model Z went back to Grey and remerged with him, allowing him to transform back into the red Mega Man to prepare himself for battle. Frowning, Aile nodded, deciding to let things go for now until they got out of here.

"Fine, but you owe me an explanation. BOTH of you."

The reploid boy looked at Aile anxiously, holding his weapon tightly as he looked around the narrow alley. The dead bodies of the galleons he'd cut down were smoking faintly, no doubt having let off a distress signal after they'd perished. It wouldn't be long before reinforcements arrived, and he doubted that he could fend them off if that three-headed mechaniloid was just a taste of things to come.

"Do you know where the transervers are? We have to get away from Giga Arcadia immediately."

"Yeah, they're not far at all. They're all shut down though, somebody's declared lockdown on the whole city... no doubt after you two," the female transporter said, eyeing him with distaste. It wasn't that she disliked him on purpose, the severity of the situation she'd found herself in was no doubt due to him messing around and attracting attention, like Vent had done when running around Area C as a Mega Man. People didn't like mavericks... although it was strange since the ones attacking them plainly were.

Following Aile's directions, Grey led the way as he covered Aile. The young reploid took a few shots from passing galleons and other troops as they raced through the streets, ducking and dodging into alleyways to prevent the worst of attacks from hitting them. The red Mega Man had no access to long-ranged weapons, and was forced to rely on his blade to deflect as many blows away from himself and Aile as much as possible. Due to Aile's more fragile form, he'd been forced to concentrate his efforts on defending her, allowing more than a few shots to hit him on the offchance that he might misaim in deflecting them and cause the attacks to hit her instead.

It wasn't long before they found the transerver complex, a small building located directly in the heart of the city. Heavily guarded, the entire building was surrounded on all sides by tall fencing. It wasn't the norm for most transerver facilities, almost as if the one who'd made it wanted it less than accessable for a variety of reasons.

"We'll have to jump," said Grey, seeing no other way around it. The gates were locked, and mavericks were coming at them from all sides. Aile winced, looking up and noting how high the fences were.

"Jump? What do y-HEY!" she screamed, as Grey scooped her into his arms and jumped as high as he could. Together they sailed through the air, straight up and over the tall fencing surrounding the building. Aile howled as they fell, sure that the red Mega Man would break his legs. However, his armor held fast as he landed heavily, shaking the ground underneath them despite his small stature. Angered, Aile pulled away from his grip, unhurt but shaken from the sudden jump. While a jump like that was no small feat, what if the kid had dropped her?

Angry shouts came from outside the fencing, the mavericks unable to manage the leap or unlock the door so easily. Somebody had definitely wanted to keep them out, but hadn't counted on a determined Mega Man wanting to escape.

"Come on!" said Grey, pulling Aile along as they raced towards the building. They couldn't waste any time; the number of mavericks outside was unreal, and there had to be hundreds waiting out there to get them. Shattering the window with his blade, Grey helped Aile inside carefully so she wouldn't cut herself on the shards of glass. leaping in after her, they raced through the dim corridors in search of a transerver that might yet get them away from this hell hole.

Taking a moment to close some of the doors behind them, Grey flipped their emergency locks, hoping that would buy them a few extra seconds. Finally, after climbing a few levels, Aile and Grey reached an unlocked room with a transerver waiting for use. However, it had no power, having been shut down earlier that day.

"How are we going to get it working again?" Aile whispered, listening out anxiously for the sounds of their attackers. Demerging, Model Z drifted away from Grey and inspected the teleportation device. No doubt the mavericks had shorted the complex's energy so they could get past the fencing. That also meant the emergency locks wouldn't stay up for long, and their pursuers could arrive at any moment.

_"Hold on, I'll see if I can force it to restart," _said the red biometal, beginning to glow as it used its own power to recharge the teleportation device. One bar glowed, with several others also beginning to light up as Model Z forcibly began to activate it. While Model Z worked, Aile closed the door and dragged a navigator's chair over, hoping that it would hold as a temporary barricade. Sensing her motives, Grey helped out, dragging the table over and pressing it up against the door to join the seat. Books, data files, anything and everything they could lay their hands on against the door in the hopes that it would prevent the outsiders from getting in.

"That'll hold them for a few moments," she said, panting from the effort. Sure enough, just after they were finished, the sounds of fists hammering against the metal wall sounded. The door was unable to open properly with everything blocking it like that, the door juttering angrily as the person outside tried to open it.

_"They're in here! They've blocked the door, somebody get the galleons to break it down!"_

Grey trembled as the hammering against the door increased, the maverick drones desperately pounding against the barricade. The desk and seat shifted until the blows, the metal frame creaking under the strain of the tireless machines putting their all into breaking down the stubborn door. Galleons weren't the smartest mavericks, but they were the most dedicated to serving and would happily destroy themselves to fulfill their orders. Despite the pain it would cause, they would tear the door down physically regardless of the damage they'd obtain from doing so.

"Huuuurry..." Grey whispered as the door began bending inwards. The metal whined, creaking as it was forced inwards. Model Z glowed, its task almost finished as it focused on pouring energy into the unactivated transerver.

_"I'm almost done, don't worry!"_

Just then it popped up, its energy bars flashing red to signal low power although it retained enough energy for one more use. Sighing in relief, Grey stepped up and looked over the buttons, stratching his hair in puzzlement as he realized he'd never actually used a transerver before.

"Right, so uhh, where do we go?" he asked, while Aile flinched at the sound of the door behind them banging again. The barricade shifted, the seat tumbling down as the desk was pushed backwards. The mavericks had almost broken through, and would be inside in seconds.

"I don't know, but anywhere's better then here!" she said as somebody shone a torch inside the room through the gap that the galleons had managed to force. Grabbing ahold of the younger teen, the female transporter jumped into the transerver as Model Z floated in after them. Wildly tapping the buttons, a course was set for overseas, and the three were teleported away from the tropical isles of Giga Arcadia just as the door finally came crashing down.

Blinking, one of the soldiers stepped inside the room and stared at the empty transerver as its power flickered down and died. The galleons peered over his shoulder in curiosity, wondering if their work was done. The man sighed.

Messanos was not going to be happy about this.

_End of chapter 5..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** That was a hard chapter to write. Not one of my favourites, that's for sure, and took a while to force myself to do. First of all, I have to give some very big thanks to Neonazo356 for his help in structuring Aspects, as I've never written such a long story before and wasn't sure how I was going to manage it. I had a lot of trouble defining exactly what was going to happen where and when, and the storyline has greatly improved thanks to neo's revision. As a more sophisticated and capable writer, I highly suggest giving neo's fiction '_Mega Man ZXA:R Redux_' a read sometime. It's a very entertaining and well-written story that just gets better as it goes on.


	7. Thieves!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything in the Megaman ZX series.**  
>Summary:<strong> The world has become a dangerous place after the death of Master Albert. Legion has fallen, rogue humans and mavericks are banding together to take control and Master Thomas has a deadly scheme to reset the world. Omega, the sleeping God of Destruction, stirs in its slumber, as the world's end draws ever nearer...

* * *

><p>Muguet sighed as she finished examining the last patient from the energy facility, peeling off her latex gloves to dispose of them after she'd administered Gerrel with a shot of sedatives so that the poor man could finally get some sleep. The reploid soldier was in a state of grief, despondent after his beloved wife had changed from a sweet woman into a raging monster. His injuries weren't as bad as they looked, the pain of a bullet in his side nothing compared to the aching void left in his heart. The remaining employees were sleeping soundly in the Grand Nuage's medical bay, and would be sent back home the following morning if their physical health allowed them to be discharged safely.<p>

Shaking her head, the plump nurse left the sleeping reploid and turned towards Anna, who was a young but efficient nurse from the Hunter's Guild. She was chatting amiably with Rose, the shy woman opening up to the friendly nurse she'd met that day. Muguet approached the pair with a smile, pleased that Rose had made a new friend so fast. Anna was a vivacious young woman, captivating the shy assistant nurse with entertaining stories of what she'd seen on the field when working with the other Hunters.

"Thank you for your help, Anna. It's been a pleasure working with you this evening, and we wouldn't have managed to treat everybody nearly so fast without your aid."

"You're welcome, Muguet, the pleasure was all mine. I have to say I've learned quite a few things thanks to you and Rose. You're both fantastic nurses."

Muguet chuckled warmly, the first good feeling she'd had since that tense evening. Finally their work was done, and their patients were stable with superficial injuries. Quite unlike the disaster she was originally expecting, what with the story of the terrifying black maverick and the cyber-elves it had stolen. Bidding the two women farewell, Anna was escorted to the ship's transervers by Carrelet, who'd more than had his eye on the young woman during the short time she'd spent on the ship. He didn't say much, which was understandable after the mission at the energy facility, but the young reploid blushed as she thanked him for showing her the way back to the transerver safely as he contacted Nana back over at the Camp.

Her sister had waited anxiously for her return, grilling the nurse instantly for every bit of juicy gossip on what had happened at the facility, and what the Grand Nuage was really like inside. Anna argued with the younger woman, confidentiality being one of the medic's policies, and that she didn't have anything new to say that Nana hadn't already heard. Deciding to turn in for the evening, the two sisters left the transerver complex to return to their shared unit. It was very late now, most people already asleep other than those working night shifts at guarding the area from intruders. The lights around the camp were dimmed, but the nurse and the navigator knew their way around the place like the back of their hand.

Suddenly a gunshot rang out from nearby, which was highly unusual as the shooting range was much further away. Seconds later came an angry voice, which sounded a lot like George cursing. Movement sounded above them, and a figure dropped down from the roof of a nearby building to land before the two women. Its eyes glowed crimson in the darkness as it lifted its head up to stare at the women standing before it, the intensity and sudden appearence chilling them to their core.

Standing a little taller than they did, the stranger was either a human or reploid man. He was heavily armored, wearing a skull-like helmet with a red spike adorning the top which enhanced his height even more. He was surrounded by a blue cape that seemed to bristle with his anger, and was holding a glowing scythe in one hand while clutching a small tank of energy underneath his free arm. He remained crouched on the ground before them, looking for all intent like a demon about to pounce on his prey.

Anna was sure that she'd seen the person somewhere before, while Nana screamed at the sight of this unholy demon accosting her and her sister. Instantly he fled at her cry, dashing past the two women before leaping clear over the tall fencing surrounding the encampment. He vanished into the dead of night, his speed as frightening as his appearence in the split seconds they'd seen him.

George, one of the Guardians who worked at guarding the camp's perimeters came running over to the young women's side, panting heavily as though he'd given chase to the intruder for some time.

"Are you alright, you two? That guy didn't touch you, did he?" the man asked them both, concerned for their safety after having heard Nana scream.

"N-no, we're fine, but what was that all about just now?"

"Some weirdo maverick scavenging for energy, I think. I just went to lock away the energy containers for the night and found him cutting into one of the crates to take out a unit. It's too late to go chasing after him now, so I'll tell Ashe about it in the morning and see if she can track him down. I'm just worried as that's the second time he's been back this evening, silly sod must have a death wish..."

"Second time?" Nana asked, before they heard somebody approaching.

"What's that, George?" called a voice. Ashe was still awake, and had overheard the commotion outside her bedroom. The female Mega Man was hastily re-dressed in her civilian outfit, bearing a tired expression and carrying Model A gently in her arms as she approached the three.

"Eh, some maverick was lurking around in the camp just now. I just told Anna about catching this guy cutting up one of the containers before running out of here like a bat out of hell. Little bastard managed to steal some units of energy too, not a whole lot but it's annoying because it's the second time he's been back today. First time was when you guys were up and away up those mountains. Didn't get anything at first, but I'm just worried he might return again, or even attack somebody as he's just menaced these girls..."

Ashe nodded, her sleepy expression hardening with determination.

"Don't worry about a thing, George. I'll find the maverick and get the energy back immediately. I'd better to go now while his trail is still fresh, otherwise he might keep making a problem of himself."

"He went that way, Ashe. Be careful, he was so evil-looking!" Nana cried, pointing to where the intruder had fled. Following suit, Ashe leapt over the tall fencing and landed outside the camp.

As Mega Man Model A, Ashe's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the night much more easily than in her human form. While it was even darker outside the camp, the maverick's trail was surprisingly easy to follow. Even though he'd been moving at a high speed, he'd been dashing, leaving an obvious trail on the ground and damaging everything he'd passed by in his haste to get away.

To the east of the camp towards Legion HQ, the terrain gradually became more barren, but to the west where the waterfalls were located, the area became more lush and overgrown. It was here that the maverick had fled, leaving behind choice bits of evidence of his passing such as broken branches and crushed vegetation. If he'd gone east where it was more open, Ashe wouldn't have found his path so easy to follow, but she guessed that the maverick must have wanted more cover to hide himself for some reason.

"Why would a maverick come right into the Hunter's Camp just for a little bit of energy? That's suicidal."

_"Beats me. Mavericks aren't very smart anyway, so let's just find him and get back to bed. I'm sleepy..."_ Model A yawned.

"Model A, how can you be tired? You don't even _have _to sleep," the girl said indignantly to the voice in her mind.

_"I know, but I still like to get a healthy eight hours in, and it's really nice getting to sleep with you now..."_ the biometal smirked, causing Ashe to blush. Ever since that thunderstorm the other evening, Model A was adamant about sleeping in Ashe's bed every night, greatly preferring its warmth and comfort over her cold metal desk.

"Don't push it or you're going straight into my locker from now on," she hissed, pleased when Model A fell silent and allowed her to concentrate on tracking. Indeed it seemed as if she was getting closer, the signs of somebody racing through the undergrowth becoming more obvious as their panic left them blind to the massive trail they'd left in their wake.

"We're getting warmer I think," she said, bending down to inspect a large footprint. The imprint was fresh, just starting to fill with some water as these waterfalls were always humid. The intruder couldn't have been more than 30 seconds away...

A shard of ice suddenly smacked the tree next to her, causing her to flinch and jump back up.

"What the-!" she cried, startled by the sight that greeted her.

Standing nearby was Atlas and Thetis, fully megamerged and looking almost as surprised to see her as she did them.

Atlas looked as stern as ever, her heavy eyebrows setting into a scowl as she recognized the younger girl.

"Well well, if it isn't Albert's little brat. Long time no see," she spat, heavy muscles tensing underneath her red armor. Thetis was instantly wary, holding his halberd ready with one hand while scratching absent-mindedly at a small bandage across his cheek with the other. Ashe clenched her fist, surprised at seeing them alive. Weren't they still on Ouroboros when it went down?

"You two! I should have known you creeps were causing trouble inside the Hunter's Camp just now. You just don't quit, do you?" she growled, raising an eyebrow as Thetis suddenly adopted a surprised look.

"Inside the Hunter's Camp? No, we're just looking for P-" the boy managed to get out before being elbowed roughly in his side by his partner. Atlas sneered as Thetis winced, clenching her fists as she prepared for battle.

"Idiot, don't give away our mission. Let's just get rid of her quickly, I'm sure that'll make HIM happy!" she snapped before firing.

Ashe barely had enough time to dash away as the vegetation around her erupted into flames. Atlas, being the Fire Mega Man, had power over flames and could incinerate almost anything with her biometal's powers. Thetis also jumped into action, shooting off an Ice Dragon to follow after Ashe as she dashed through the undergrowth of the waterfalls. Now she had an inkling of what the intruder she'd followed must have felt like, as Atlas and Thetis raced after her.

There was no way she could get back to the Hunter's Camp in time, and didn't particularly want to lead these two back to cause trouble. One Mega Man was hard enough to deal with, but two at the same time? The Hunters would have no chance against them if they turned on her friends; even the soldiers would have little hope of fending off an experienced biomatch. Finally Ashe reached a more open area, not far off from where she first encountered Argoyle and Goyle. Jumping onto the pagodas, Ashe caught her breath as Atlas caught up, Thetis not far behind as they circled the stand that Ashe was perched on. Trapped.

Nearby, a figure with glowing red eyes watched the chase. Clutching the energy container under his arms, the person turned to look back at the female Mega Man leaping back and forth from the tandem team that was fire and ice. Led by Atlas, Ashe was pressed to defend herself against the aggression of the older, stronger woman, while Thetis slipped a few attacks in whenever Ashe's guard was open. He clenched his fist; torn between fleeing with his prize or helping the silver-haired Mega Man against those two cowards. If there was anything that Prometheus hated, it was somebody else beating up _his_ enemies.

* * *

><p>"Well, isn't this just <em>fantastic<em>?" Aile snapped, standing knee-deep in a pile of snow. Shivering as countless snowflakes drifted down from the sky, the transporter's outfit was hardly suitable for taking on such cold with, having previously been dressed for the tropical paradise that was Giga Arcadia.

Their hasty escape from the balmy isles had led them to areas unknown, in the middle of nowhere so it seemed. All around them was just snow, snow and more snow, with a busted transerver that in no way seemed to want to work again despite Model Z trying to get it running like the one earlier. The forced journey must have caused some damage, this old model not nearly as operational as it should have been. It was a miracle that they'd gotten away with their lives, but out of all the places in the world they could have ended up, they just had to land in one of the most inhospitable regions she'd ever seen?

"Anywhere's better than here, huh?" Grey deadpanned, her last words before they'd teleported away. Aile snarled, whirling on the younger boy in a temper.

"Don't blame me! At least I was trying to get us somewhere, Mr. _Idon'tknowhowtouseatranserver_!"

Grey stared at her for a moment, before pulling off his hooded top off and offering to her nervously.

"Here," he said, holding it out to the irate woman. While it was a little threadbare, it was better than nothing. Humans felt the cold much more easily than reploids, and Aile's expression softened a little at the peace offering.

"Thank you," she said gruffly, taking it and wrapping it around herself. It helped keep the cold out a little, if feeling a little too tight around her breasts and shoulders. Grey tried not to stare, blushing a little as he turned away apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Aile. I know what you're thinking, but I didn't mean for things to happen the way they did. All I wanted was to get overseas and head over to Legion, then give Model Z back to your brother. I was staying with a nice old lady after she stopped some goons from bothering me, and all of a sudden this huge mechaniloid comes into her neighbour looking for me. I wasn't causing any trouble, the galleons came after the fight. I don't know who arranged that..."

"Grey, look... don't... don't blame yourself, okay? Sometimes bad things happen, but it's not because you're a bad kid. Obviously the reason they're after you is because of Model Z-"

_"Gee, thanks,"_ said the red biometal.

"And the only thing we can do is keep moving and find out where we are. Now that we're a _little_ safer, we might be able to find another transerver and find someplace a little warmer."

Digging her hands into her pockets, Aile then swore. She'd dropped her communicator somewhere, most likely in the run through the streets of Giga Arcadia. Without the little device, there was no way she could call Vent, or check their navigational system and see where in the world they were. Grey didn't seem like the type to have a spare one, being such a little kid. Sighing, the only thing she could do was rub her frozen arms and follow after the youth as he marched ahead.

There were some lights in the distance, a small town nearby. Maybe there were some people living that could help?

"It looks like we're not too far away from a town. Maybe if we go there, we can find out where we are, call your brother and let him know you're okay?" Grey said, picking up his pace as they trudged through the snowy fields. Now that they were a little closer, they could see the surrounding area much more easily. While the town was small and very run down, there was a mountain in the distance, the skies above it looking clear and blue. There appeared to be a path leading up there, perhaps leading somewhere else more promising.

There were quite a few people living in the town ahead, speaking an unknown language as they sighted the two strangers. Even without understanding their words, their hostility was evident by the way they grabbed their weapons and rushed over. Aile screamed, while Grey megamerged and stood before her protectively. The townsfolk, grim and hardy looking, froze in shock at the sudden transformation, not quite daring to attack but evidently wanting the two strangers gone.

"H-hold on a minute, we're not here to cause trouble, we just nee-AH!" Grey tried to reason, as one of the people fired a warning shot. It glanced off his armor, but the red Mega Man grabbed Aile and dashed away, hoping that the strange people didn't follow after them. Fortunately they didn't, and Grey placed the female transporter down gently after the danger had passed. There was no reasoning with those folks, and Aile didn't really want to return any time soon.

"What are we going to do? We can't stay out here, we'll freeze to death!" she said, shuffling in place to keep warm. Though the snow was settling down, it was still unbearable. Grey frowned, before taking back his backpack from Aile's hands. "I have an idea. I won't be long, just wait here a moment and I'll grab some stuff."

"What, you're going to steal from them?" she asked, while Grey nodded. He didn't exactly want to, but their situation was desperate and it wasn't likely that those people were going to welcome them with open arms. The red Mega Man dashed off in the direction of the town, while Aile crouched down in the snow and huddled to retain enough body heat. Sure enough, Grey came rushing back a few minutes later, clutching a bulging backpack as he was chased by even more people than before.

"Run!" he cried, pulling her along as the townsfolk flung things after them. Several gunshots, old-fashion bullets in nature, almost clipped the pair as they raced towards the mountain near the town, but Grey could move faster than they could over the frozen terrain. It wasn't long before the two reached the foot of the mountain, huffing and panting as they turned to look back. Their persuers had given up, not wanting to move too far from their homes due to the harsh environment and potential maverick ambushes.

Aile huffed, her pants misting in the frozen air as she fought to catch her breath. Grey was also breathing heavily, shaken by what he'd done, but pleased he'd been marginally successful. His backpack was filled with bags of food, energy food such as grain bars and trail mix. There was also a warm arctic-style coat, as well as a couple of bottles of water and an energy drink.

Not a whole lot, but enough to possibly last them until finding a friendlier place. The warm top immediately went to Aile, feeling instantly better than the thinned one that Grey had originally worn. She kept it on underneath to further insulate herself, especially as she didn't know who Grey had stolen the new top from. Feeling better as some warmth returned to her body, Aile munched a small energy bar as she'd never eaten that evening. At least the kid had been thoughtful enough to think of her needs.

Grey shuffled a little, wanting to move on. These silent mountains were a little unnerving, and the snow wouldn't stay gentle for long.

"We'll find some shelter for now. Perhaps there's a cave or something up here that we can settle down in for the night. I don't know where we are, but we shouldn't be out here for any longer than we can help."

Aile nodded. Together the two turned and marched up the mountain path. The trail was disturbed; evident that somebody or something frequently used it to head up or down. Perhaps the townspeople worked up here, mining for energy. If they did, then there was probably a cave or two where they could hole themselves up in for the time being. Beginning their ascent, Aile began a little small talk with Grey. If they were going to be stuck together, she might as well find out about him, and what he was really doing with Model Z.

* * *

><p>Curiously enough, Thane Messanos wasn't as bothered about the Mega Man's escape as much as the soldier from the transerver complex thought he would be. Tempermental and unpredictable, the man was either a living nightmare or a generous master, giving to piques of rage over the smallest slight or letting huge mistakes pass with nary a harsh word. It was the latter that the man expressed today, merely interested in how the red Mega Man had managed such an escape despite being cut off at all turns, or so Thane had thought.<p>

Currently the dark-haired mercenary was studying the surveillance videos from the streets, watching how the two people had made their break. At some point, the Mega Man had encountered a young woman and then led her off to the transerver building. The boy was a marvel, seemingly able to take countless attacks without showing the slightest concern or pain. Although he was a reploid, humans were virtually as resilient these days, and his confidence in battle was improving since the encounter with Khajarta.

Checking through the transerver complex's logs, Thane brought up the time and location of when thir particular transerver was used, and where its path had been programmed to. Curiously it was a remote location in a distant snowy region, the name slipped his mind for the time being, but remembering having been there before in his junior years with the Raiders. It was a hostile country, but some people managed to live there regardless of the struggles against nature, irregulars and the harshness of constant winter. They worked in the mountains, mining for energy and precious ores to sell around the world. Personally were a superstitious lot, regarding most strangers as mavericks due to the particular breed of feral machines around the area that skulked in the drifts, picking off unsuspecting prey as waited for any chance to steal what energy they could.

Thane stood up suddenly, idly noticing the nervous look on the other's man face.

"No, it's quite alright. In fact, I've decided that I rather want to see this Mega Man for myself. I'm going after him. It'll be good to work on the field again, having been sitting around here too long."

Whistling gently, a hound-like mechaniloid crept out from underneath his desk to answer his call. It was more wolfish in appearance than dog-like, brutal looking, but more used for tracking and intimidation than actually fighting. Thane could handle himself well enough, preferring the mechanical being for companionship and frightening his more cowardly employees whenever they displeased him.

Petting the Velguarder-class mechaniloid as it greeted him, Thane carefully unsealed the bag that the other man had given him, placing the opened container before the mechaniloid's lupine snout.

"This belongs to a young human woman. I need you to scent it and remember the smell, for you're going to have to track her down. Can you do that for me?" he asked, grinning as the wolfish creation beeped in comfirmation of his orders. Growling, the mechanical wolf examined the woman's dropped communicator, traces of her scent and DNA all over the object. The soldier had found it in the streets on his way to the transerver complex, the girl having dropped it during her escape with the red Mega Man.

Satisfied, Thane Messanos flipped open his own communicator and called his friends. Unlike the usual bumbling plebians working under him, Thane had a couple of comrades from the old Raiders, who'd shared his opinions regarding their old boss joining up with the Hunters several months ago.

Six of the best, hardy trackers and merciless killers, Thane and his men had been one of the most feared forces in the Raiders. Wolff, their old boss, had always disliked them for their brutal ways despite their efficiency, but Messanos was no moralistic coward who shied away from the hard decisions and difficult battles. Of course he wasn't stupid, picking fights he couldn't win, but unlike before, they were now packing some serious heat. If that female Mega Man from the Oil Fields ever came back, he'd show her what for in firepower! That went double for a cocky little hippy with overly long blond hair, thinking he could trash his wonderful Chimaeroid.

The snowy mountains weren't too far off from the hostile town, and judging from the time that the Mega Man and the woman had escaped, he could catch up to them before the day was out. If he and his men marched quickly enough, they could cut the two off around the top of the mountain before surrounding them. From then on it was a simple matter. If he got ahold of the girl, the Mega Man would surely hand the biometal over in exchange for the girl's life. As touching as that would be, Thane already planned their execution. In such a remote location, nobody would ever find their bodies...

Suiting up, Thane Messanos ensured his helmet was on properly and his arctic outfit snug. Those mountains sure got cold at this time of year, but it ensured for prime tracking.

It was time to hunt a Mega Man.

_End of chapter 6...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This chapter was a lot more fun to write! Thank you very much for all your reviews so far, I'm really beginning to enjoy writing this now. Drop me a line sometime and tell me what you think of the story so far. I'm always happy to answer any questions that anyone might have, and listen to any ideas/suggestions that you wanna throw this way. I have somebody's OC planned for this fic, and he'll be making his debut in either this chapter or the next. Stay tuned, for things are really going to pick up now.


	8. A Fight Between Friends

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything in the Megaman ZX series.**  
>Summary:<strong> The world has become a dangerous place after the death of Master Albert. Legion has fallen, rogue humans and mavericks are banding together to take control and Master Thomas has a deadly scheme to reset the world. Omega, the sleeping God of Destruction, stirs in its slumber, as the world's end draws ever nearer...

* * *

><p>Resting quietly in his quarters aboard the Grand Nuage, Vent sprawled across his bed and puzzled over the events from earlier that evening. More specifically his encounter with the strange black maverick at the energy facility, and how Ashe had saved his life after Lilith sprang a surprise attack on him. While the Model O user hadn't been responsible for her actions, Lilith was now a highly dangerous maverick, and could have potentially killed him in the split seconds he'd been too startled to react.<p>

Ashe, that same headstrong young girl from the Hunter's Guild, whose life _he _had saved while Ouroboros was going down after she'd defeated Master Albert and brought his bizarre Game of Destiny to an abrupt end, had returned the favor and saved his own. The Mega Man Model A user had collapsed after the battle with her ancestor and fell unconscious, before Vent teleported back to the Grand Nuage with her in his arms just before the place sank down into the ocean's depths. Ashe seemed so much smaller back then than she did that evening, though he remembered teasing her on her 'being tough to carry out', but it was just now that Vent realized how much more capable Ashe was then when he'd been at her age. Quite attractive too, when she got mad at the weight crack...

Rush then jumped up onto his bed, breaking him out of his thoughts regarding the girl. His and Aile's pet husky, Rush was one of the last presents they'd received from Girouette during a business boom just before he passed away. The red and cream-coloured canine had been one of the most badly behaved puppies they'd ever known, but she was now a sweet old girl who spent most of her time lounging on the airship between his and Aile's visits. The husky dog yawned and flopped down in his arms, happy to see her owner home again safe and sound.

"Hello girl," he said, rubbing the dog's reddish ears fondly. Just then he remembered Aile. His twin sister should have been back home by now, but Vent supposed that she'd decided to spend the night in Giga Arcadia, the last place she'd gone to while on transporter business. She'd been working hard lately with managing Giro Express, the business booming after the last few weeks since Albert had caused mass maverick outbreaks across the world, so she was probably taking a well-deserved vacation in those gorgeous tropics. Still, he'd call her the next morning if she hadn't called back by then, as it was quite unlike the headstrong girl to be quiet for so long or not tell him what she was up to.

Distantly he was aware of Prairie calling him on his communicator. Rush yelped in surprise and jumped off the bed, while Vent accepted the call and brought the anxious-looking Commander's profile up on the little screen. Instantly he was alert, wondering what seemed to have the pink-clad Commander so worried at this late hour.

"What's wrong, Prairie?" he asked, as Prairie hastily explained what had just happened minutes ago at the Hunter's Camp.

"Nana's just called in from the Hunter's Camp. A maverick recently broke into the area and Ashe gave chase after it. Not long after she left, her vital signs were stated to have gone into overdrive and her lifeforce is now steadily dropping. I'm connecting you with Nana right away, Ashe's life is in serious danger!"

His face draining of all colour, Vent leapt up off the bed and snatched Model X from the tableside next to him. Dashing out of the room, the blue Mega Man rushed past a surprised-looking Hareng and made for the ship's transervers as fast as he could. He just hoped that he would arrive in time, as he'd never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to the young girl.

* * *

><p>It was difficult for Ashe to fight against Atlas and Thetis at the same time.<p>

Whenever she focused her attention on one Mega Man, the other would attack from behind whenever her back was turned. Atlas was a vicious fighter, preferring to get up close and personal, while Thetis preferred a little distance between him and his foe, not being quite as capable on land as his partner was. Water was his domain, while land suited the Flame Mega Man perfectly fine.

As Ashe transformed into Aeolus to escape into the sky, Thetis created another Ice Dragon to throw at her and stop her in her path. The force of his cold-based attack coated Model H's armor, the dragon shattering to bring Ashe crashing down and across the ground as her aerial thrusters were encrusted by the ice. She forgot; the wind-based Mega Man was weak against ice, his light, speedy frame unable to retain its power under the weight of the frozen liquid offsetting his balance. As she landed, Atlas raced over and grabbed her by the throat, slamming her into the ground after choking her for several seconds. Ashe cried out in Aeolus' voice, gasping for air as she was sent tumbling across the forest floor. Quickly changing into Chronoforce, the two Mega Men were surprised by the sudden appearance of the huge Pseudoroid, just as Ashe remembered that the Xiphosuroid was completely immobile on land.

Firing off another Ice Dragon, Thetis' attack shattered uselessly against Chronoforce's hardened hide. Furious, Model L's user tried stabbing at her shell with his halberd, but his strength was no match against that of Ashe's new heavily-armored form. Sparks flew off the blue hull as Thetis stabbed away, not leaving a single mark on his foe's gleaming hide.

"You coward!" he growled, as Ashe fought to catch her breath and figure out what to do.

"Don't worry, I can smash through anything!" Atlas said, dashing fowards towards the immobile Pseudoroid. Her arm was pulled back, glowing with encircled flames as she readied herself to smash through Ashe's hardened shell with her Knuckle Buster. Not even Chronoforce would be able to stand up with Atlas' brute strength, the Flame Mega Man being able to punch through solid _ceratanium_ for crying out loud.

"How's this?" Ashe said in Chronoforce's voice.

Having gained enough energy, Ashe unleashed her Time Bomb. Chronoforce's icy gears clicked into overdrive, the world seeming to grind down to a halt around her as the Pseudoroid's powers began to work. While Chronoforce didn't _exactly _slow the flow of time, what the Xiphosuroid could do was enhance its user's own 'sense of time', as if injecting a massive shot of adrenaline to make thoughts and reactions occur that much more quickly. Indeed Atlas seemed to fly at her in slow motion, looking almost ridiculous as her face was pulled back into a fearsome leer, no doubt envisioning smashing Chronoforce's shell as if Ashe were a crab she was preparing for her and Thetis' dinner.

Morphing into Vulturon, Ashe managed to glide away from Atlas' charge just in time, looking to the two Mega Men as if she'd suddenly gained the speed of a turbo rocket. Soaring away, Atlas slowly turned and tried to keep pace with the escaping Pseudoroid. As powerful as she was, Atlas was also the slowest and least mobile, lumbering clumsily after her speedy prey. Chronoforce's Time Bomb didn't work for very long, and Ashe's concept of time soon clicked back to a normal pace after putting some distance between herself and the red-armored female. It wasn't long before Atlas caught back up to her, racing alongside the gliding vulture-like reploid and gaining ground.

Feeling on the onset of panic settling in, Ashe turned sharply and clung to a nearby wall, embedding her metallic claws into the surface to retain a solid grip. Not stopping, Atlas continued to race at the wall as fast as she could, slamming her Knuckle Buster against the material to dislodge the other Mega Man. Vulturon's claws loosened and slid down the wall, but before she lost her grip, she jumped as another Ice Dragon came after at her. However, she couldn't avoid both their attacks at the same time, and Ashe dodged Thetis' Ice Dragon only to be hit in the side by Atlas' curved bullets of fire.

Burning and smoking, Ashe rolled across the damp grass while Atlas and Thetis sauntered over towards her gleefully.

"This is pathetic! I can't believe you were able to best me the last time we fought," the young male jeered, becoming bolder and crueller when backed up by another of his partners. Coughing up a mouthful of blood, Ashe's chest ached from where Atlas had punched her earlier. The red chest-guard protecting her upper chest had cracked under the strain of the blow, Model A's armor having protected her ribs from collapsing in on themselves. The blow was still painful though, and Ashe suspected there was a serious bruise already.

"You're only winning because you're both too weak to take me on one-on-one..." she sputtered, wincing as Atlas' crimson eyes narrowed darkly. It was the wrong thing to say, as the Flame Mega Man sprayed her with another round of bullets. Tumbling across the ground once again, Ashe landed face first in the dirt heavily, thoroughly beaten to a pulp. Kicking her hard in the ribs, Atlas sniffed and dusted off her gloved hands, having long grown bored of the one-sided fight.

"It's been fun, but we've got a job to do. So long, Mega Man Model A!"

Giving the thumbs up to Thetis, the female Mega Man turned to stalk off as her partner took over. Frowning, Thetis looked down at Ashe's body almost sadly, before raising his halberd and hurling it at her with all his might. The blade sang as it flew through the air, its questing point seeking to piece her heart and end her life. Closing her eyes, Ashe didn't want her last sight to be of either Mega Man, or of the cruel weapon about to sink into her chest...

Just before the blade hit her, the halbard was sent flying away with a loud swishing crack. The spinning weapon clattered noisily across the forest ground, causing Thetis to cry out in surprise and Atlas to look back and see what had happened.

Opening her eyes, Ashe was startled to find Prometheus standing over her defensively. Arcing his scythe, the Reaper-like Mega Man slowly raised the curved blade to point viciously at the fire and ice duo. Thetis backed off, having not expecting this newcomer at all while Atlas tensed, her fingers twitching eagerly at the sight of her true quarry at last.

"I had a feeling you two would show up sometime. Master Thomas has been busy lately, hasn't he?" Prometheus growled, crouching over Ashe's stunned body protectively. His polymorphic cape billowed out behind him, hiding Ashe's body from sight as the other two Mega Men crept forwards towards them.

"There you are, Prometheus! We've been looking for you. Where have you and your sister been hiding all this time?" Atlas questioned, while the silver-haired Mega Man tried to pull herself back up onto her feet. Prometheus kept his hand pressed down on Ashe's back carefully, preventing her from getting up too quickly while keeping his eyes locked onto that of his foes'. She needed more time before she could recover her strength...

"I'd say it's none of your business, scum. I'll tell you this too; I don't like being followed around. You can tell your precious Master Thomas to back off, or else we'll be coming for his head next. Pandora and I serve nobody now; not Albert, not you and certainly not Thomas. Your master can take that answer and stuff it where the sun doesn't shine. This is my only warning to you..."

By now, Ashe had recovered somewhat, and Prometheus took his weight off her and allowed her to get up off the ground. While Ashe gathered her strength, he stood guard, his scythe-like weapon crackling with pure energy as he gazed at the other two Mega Men challengingly. Atlas frowned; either one on their own would have been fair play for her, but standing together, she'd be outmatched, no matter how easily she and Thetis had beaten Ashe...

Sensing the ex-soldier's hesitation, Prometheus sneered viciously.

"Get out," he spat simply.

Looking back slowly between her two foes, the Flame Mega Man decided that continuing to battle was pointless. If Prometheus was around, then Pandora was surely waiting nearby, and then it would be all three of them against her and Thetis...

"Come on," she said, and the two Mega Men teleported away to leave Ashe and Prometheus alone in the waterfall's clearing. Breathing a sigh of relief, Ashe turned towards her former enemy, who was eyeing her cautiously.

"So it was you who was stealing energy from camp? Why?" she asked him, looking up at his face.

If she looked bad, then Prometheus looked a hell of a sight worse than she did. The Model W user looked shabbier than she remembered, cracks coating his armored body as bits and pieces of it were missing. While his battle-hardened looks enhanced his ferocious appearance even more, there were dark patches under his dead-looking eyes, giving his synthetic flesh a tired and unwell appearance. For a reploid to look as bad as he did, he must have been under serious strain. While Ashe felt a pang of sorrow for him, she remained tense, preparing herself for trouble even if he did just save her life.

Prometheus remained quiet for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders carelessly. He'd already used the energy that he'd stolen from the Hunter's Camp; he hadn't exactly wanted to, but in his haste to steal it, he'd cut into the container and steadily lost energy during his frenzied dash throughout the waterfalls. What little power that did remain he'd used on himself, in case Atlas and Thetis had decided to call his bluff and fight back.

"I needed it," he said simply.

"You could have just asked, you know," the young girl chided him.

"Not for me, I needed it for Pandora."

"Is Pandora hurt? If she is, then you should bring her-"

"No," Prometheus interrupted a little more sharply then he intended, before sighing and continuing on with a softer voice.

"She's not badly injured, just very drained right now. After Model W absorbed our energy, we had very little left and what Pandora did have, she used to teleport us out right before the base collapsed. You saw what happened, but after you left, Albert did too, and we were left alone on the ground while the place was caving in on us. I told Pandora not to, but she didn't listen! Now she's barely alive, unable to do anything, and with those idiots on my tail all week, it's been getting harder and harder to leave her alone long enough to find enough energy to keep her going. If that Thomas ever got ahold of her..." he finished, clenching his fist with a cracking sound.

Again, he'd mentioned Master Thomas, but what part did the red-haired Sage play in all this madness lately? As Legion had been quiet the last few days, was it possible that Thomas wasn't quite as innocent as she thought? Putting the thought out of her mind for now, Ashe decided to concentrate on the more important matter regarding Pandora. If she was in such a bad state that she made _Prometheus_ sound in good health, then she needed help, desperately.

"What if I gave you one of my sub-tanks? Would that help Pandora?" Ashe asked, before Model A cried out in anger.

_"Ashe, they're bad guys! Why'd you wanna help them out? They never did anything good for you!" _said the little biometal as Prometheus whirled around to growl at its words._  
><em>

"Model A, you remember what we saw in Albert's Lab. Prometheus and Pandora were only doing what they were made to do by Albert, and he's gone now. Anyway, Prometheus DID just save me from getting shish-kebabbed by Thetis, so that's one good thing already, right?" she said pointedly, causing Model A to grumble in agreement.

_"Yeah, well, don't come crying to me when he stabs you in the back..."_

Prometheus seemed surprised at her words, his eyes brightening a little.

"You'd really give me your sub-tank? After everything we did?" he asked, as Ashe nodded.

Unsnapping one of the two capsules from her belt, the contents were heavy and sloshed around inside. It was one of two sub-tanks that she'd managed to obtain during her travels the last few months, one tank empty while the other was completely full.

"I guess... you could have hurt my friends after they caught you back at Camp, but you didn't touch them," she said, before thinking more deeply about the matter.

"Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen you actually _want _to hurt anybody unless you had to," she continued thoughtfully, remembering their first encounter those many months ago before she'd gotten ahold of Model A. Prometheus had been on that Raider's airship, also after the little biometal before Ashe had shown up and challenged him for the prize. Indeed, Prometheus had been an unholy terror, but he'd never killed Ashe or her three friends despite them being no match for his strength. He snorted contemptiously, sensing what the Hunter was thinking.

"Don't think of me as soft, I only do what I have to do to survive," he growled, eyeing Ashe and her offering warily. His posture was tense, fingers twitching as if contemplating snatching the sub-tank away from her before she could change her mind. Sensing his hesitation, Ashe stepped forwards and shoved the capsule into his armored hands.

"Take it already. It's full, and should be enough to make Pandora healthy again. If it'll get you to stop stealing energy and scaring my friends, then that's enough for me. Just... just make sure Pandora's alright, okay?"

Slowly, with a gentleness that she never thought possible, Prometheus finally took the sub-tank from her hands and inspected it. Just enough, possibly, to get his sister up and mobile again. The reploid looked up at the girl, his features seeming to become a little less savage as he sidled up to her slowly.

"Perhaps I was wrong about you, Ashe. Very well, I'll leave your precious friends alone and stop going into your camp. This'll help Pandora a lot. She'll be very grateful, I'm sure..." he said as he leered at her, and there was something in his gaze that Ashe didn't quite like. While his eyes weren't as hard or as cold as she remembered, there was a strange hunger evident, like a feral animal that had been given food and wanted more.

Before Prometheus could say or do anything else, a plasma shot came rocketing from nowhere and grazed his arm painfully. Startled, Prometheus leapt away and nursed his smoking wound, while Vent came rushing over from out of the undergrowth with the most hate-filled expression across his face that Ashe had ever seen.

"Prometheus! I should have known you were the one attacking Ashe! Get away from her immediately!" the blue Mega Man snarled, placing himself in front of the silver-haired Mega Man protectively. Scowling, Prometheus eyed Vent coldly before turning to look back at Ashe longingly. His lips drawn back into a feral sneer, the Model W user teleported away without a single word.

Ashe whirled on Vent in a rage.

"What did you do that for!" she snapped, causing Vent's mouth to drop open in surprise.

"W-what do you mean, what did I do that for? That guy's a complete psychopath!"

Taking note of Ashe's injuries, Vent grabbed her arm, inspecting one of the nasty burns she'd gotten from Atlas. There was also blood splattered across her bodysuit, Vent's white-armored fingers coming away red.

"You're hurt? Did he do this to you? Ashe, if he did-"

Pulling away irritably, Ashe put some distance between them, hating how he was fussing over nothing.

"Vent, settle down, okay? Prometheus didn't _touch _me. It was Atlas and Thetis who did this to me."

"Those two survived Ouroboros? That explains why you're so roughed up."

Seeing that Vent needed an explanation, Ashe told the story of what had happened, of how Prometheus had stolen a tank of energy from the Hunter's Camp in order to save his sister's life. She continued talking, Vent's face becoming more and more shocked as she told of how Thetis had been about to kill her, before Prometheus had deflected the halberd and saved her life. His mouth was hanging open by the end, when Ashe told him that she'd given Prometheus one of their precious sub-tanks.

"So let me get this straight. You GAVE him your sub-tank? Ashe, are you crazy? Do you even know what those two are like?"

"Vent, it's not his fault he was made to do all those things, and if you haven't noticed, Prometheus isn't the one bothering us right now. If it hadn't been for him, Atlas and Thetis would have murdered me, brutally. Giving him a sub-tank for his injured sister was the least I could do after that."

"I can't believe you. It looked like he was getting ready to cut you down from where I was standing. Maybe he was just waiting for you to drop your guard..."

"Ugh, why aren't you listening? Look, Prometheus didn't hurt me. In fact, he left me alone, even though I was weak enough for him to finish off easily long before you showed up. He's only interested in helping Pandora, and from what I heard, she seriously needed it. I'm not going to be like Albert, Vent. Even if he was my ancestor, I won't stand by if I can help people out."

"Maybe you should take a page from his book then. Those two are nothing but trouble, and you'll regret helping them out like that."

"What do you know? It's none of your business who I talk to anyway!" she shouted, her voice echoing throughout the clearing.

"It is my business when you're helping our enemies behind my back!" he snapped back, equally loud.

Throwing up her hands, Ashe turned her back on the Guardian and stalked off towards the Hunter's Camp in disgust.

"I'm tired of this, I'm going to bed. Come on Model A, we know when we're not wanted!" she snapped, as Model A rasped rudely at Vent before floating after its mistress to remerge with her. Transforming into Buckfire, the female Mega Man sprinted away, becoming a flame in the distance as the Gaxelleroid sped back home before Vent could call after her.

Fuming, Vent's eye twitching with anger as he clenched his fist. Why were girls so stubborn?

As much as he hated Prometheus and Pandora for playing a part in Giro's death, he also hated the fact that the Grim Reaper-like Mega Man had been the one to save Ashe's life, when it should have been him. Not to mention how sick he'd felt when Ashe explained how she felt like she owed that creep one. _Prometheus_, of all people!

"Jealous much, huh?" he asked himself, as Model X remained silent on the matter. The blue biometal resonated sadly, upset by the argument between the two previously good friends.

As he returned to the Grand Nuage, Vent was greeted by Prairie, as well as somebody that the blue Mega Man had never expected to see. Master Mikhail of the Sage Trinity, chatting amiably with the pink-clad Commander while a dark-haired human teen stood nearby. As he appeared on deck, all three people turned towards him with a smile, the tiny old Sage laughing at the startled expression on the Mega Man's face.

"Hello Vent, it's fantastic to see you again! My oh my, do we have we have a story to tell you!"

* * *

><p>Pandora rested quietly inside the little cave. She was so tired, the most exhausted she'd ever been in her life, and could only lean helplessly against the damp walls where her brother had propped her up before he left. She was also afraid; Prometheus had been gone for a long time, the longest he'd been gone yet, and Thomas' Mega Men were getting closer and closer to finding their hideouts each time...<p>

The sound of movement nearby caught her attention, somebody splashing their way into the little cavern hidden inside the waterfall. Pandora started, but she relaxed as she recognized her brother's silhouette in the darkness. Dripping with water, the male reploid approached her side. Clutched in his hands was a sub-tank, glowing brightly and illuminating the small cavern as it was filled to the brim with pure energy. Pandora's eyes widened at the sight of it. Where had he gotten that?

She watched as Prometheus unsealed the container and carefully lifted the opened compartment up to her lips, allowing her to sip the energy contained within as needed. While it wasn't exactly the way it was meant to be used, reploids could 'drink' the liquidated energy that would otherwise be toxic to human ingestion. Mega Men were able to safely absorb the excess energy straight into their cybernetic systems by the use of their biometals, the mechanical devices converting the energy into a safer type of 'nourishment' for humans and negating its toxic qualities when taken neat. As the sub-tank was designed specifically for Ashe and Model A, Pandora couldn't absorb the energy into her body in the same way, but she was capable of drinking the pure liquidated form of energy inside for her own benefit. While it was safe enough for reploid ingestion, the pure energy still packed quite a punch. Instantly she felt relief, trembling as new strength flooded her body at last after running on near-empty all week.

Sitting upright, Pandora blinked and rubbed her crimson eyes, surprised at how fast she'd recovered and how much stronger she felt. Satisfied that she was well again, Prometheus yawned and settled down on the wet floor next to her as he explained to his sister what had happened during the hours he'd been away, and of how Ashe had given him the sub-tank after their fight with Atlas and Thetis.

As he explained, Prometheus' thoughts regarding Ashe returned now that his anger towards Vent had settled down. Never in his life had he been given something he wanted... no, _needed_, without demanding anything back in return. True, the silverette could have made him beg for her help, although he would have killed her for that humiliation. However, she'd wanted nothing from him after giving him something as precious as her sub-tank. They were extremely rare, and highly expensive to produce...

Master Albert had been cruel over the many years to him and his sister, forcing them slave away endlessly under his thumb. For every failure, there was punishment. For any perceived slight, they were tortured, and if they weren't deemed to be working hard enough, he'd deny them entry to the dreaded capsules, waiting until the last few possible seconds before their artifical lifespans expired. Now that Albert was dead, his power over the two had expired at last, as did his control over their lifespans. Glitched and permanently frozen at just under three days, Prometheus and Pandora would never again have to return to their capsules to be shut down, to be calibrated by those hateful machines. Their chains broken at last, they had no intention of allowing themselves to be controlled ever again. Not by Albert, not by Thomas and certainly not by anybody else. Despite being his descendant, Ashe was completely unlike their old master, kind-hearted and compassionate underneath that brash and hot-headed personality of hers...

Prometheus frowned, puzzling the girl over in his mind as Pandora curled up next to him and fell asleep. Deciding to drop it for now, he pulled his sister into his arms as he tried to join her in slumber. After centuries of being forcefully shut down, the peaceful realm of sleep didn't come quite so easily to him. It would take some time to get used to being 'free' like this, uneasy thoughts coming and going in his haze of tiredness. Conflicting emotions battled inside him as he regarded his new relationship with the silver-haired Hunter, feeling strangely like he was longing to see her again...

* * *

><p>Grey and Aile clambered up the icy path, having been travelling up the mountain slopes for what seemed like hours. Tirelessly their bodies worked to keep them moving throughout the hostile terrain, their muscles moving endlessly against the numbing cold that the freezing winds were driving into them.<p>

Aile was currently riding on Grey's back, the Mega Man carrying her up the frozen slopes carefully in a piggy-back fashion. Her feet had gone numb long ago, and Grey hadn't wanted her pushing herself any further than she had to. Nuzzling her face in his long golden hair, Aile sighed as he carried her effortlessly, tightening her arms around his neck as she tried to absorb more of his body heat. As a Mega Man, he generated so much energy, keeping her warm and safe despite the howling winter raging all around them...

_"Don't go to sleep up there, Aile, we don't want you not waking up again," _Model Z chuckled, sensing how relaxed she was in Grey's embrace. Rolling her eyes at the biometal's disembodied voice, Aile tensed as she was suddenly aware of a questioning sensation inside her mind. For a moment she thought it was Model Z prying into her thoughts, but it felt different somehow, as if someone or something was longing for her attention. Sliding off Grey's back, Aile landed lightly on the slippery path and dashed off the moment her feet touched the ground. Pausing in confusion, Grey turned to watch as Aile raced off towards the nearby edge, feeling nervous as the female transporter dropped to her knees and began scrabbling in the deep snow like a madwoman.

"Aile? What are you doing?" he called after her, as Aile continued to dig in silence. Ignoring the cold, he watched as she scooped away handfuls of snow and ice, causing the reploid youth to feel deeply disturbed by the intensity of her actions. It was as if she wasn't listening to him or anything in particular at all. Focused only on her task, Grey tensed as Model Z inside rattle a warning unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

_"Get Aile away from there quickly! Something's trying to control her!"_ the biometal yelled, startling Grey into action at once.

Grabbing ahold of the woman, Aile snarled in fury as the reploid wrapped his arms around her midsection tightly, dragging her away from the snowy drift where she'd been digging. Trapping her arms under his own, the female transporter struggled furiously against his grip, and Grey was started to find that her eyes were glowing _orange_. After a few tense moments, he managed to pull her further and further away, but the girl wasn't settling down any time soon. Her strength was wild, and the reploid youth found himself hard-pressed to stop the taller human from flinging his shorter body about even _when_ megamerged.

Unsure of what else to do, Grey dragged her down to the ground and pinned her underneath his body until she could come to her senses. Model Z pulsed from inside him, controlling Grey's strength so that he remained strong enough to restrain Vent's sister without risking him breaking her bones. As strong as she was in her frenzy, Aile was still as subsceptible to damage as any other human, and as a Mega Man, he could hurt her all too easily without meaning to.

Using his armored thighs to hold down her bucking hips, Grey pressed her arms above her head and waited out the struggle. Suitably restrained, it wasn't long before Aile tired, her struggles weakening as Model Z continued to work at purging the corruptive influence out of her mind. Grey whispered to her soothingly, trying to calm her down as the sinister orange glow slowly faded from her eyes. Blinking as her eyes resumed their natural green colour, Aile looked up at the reploid youth straddling her in surprise.

"W-what the? What are you doing? Get off me at once!" she cried, Grey obeying hastily at once and pulling her up off the floor. The transporter brushed snow off herself anxiously, her cheeks glowing like cinders after finding how after she'd blacked out for a few seconds, she'd woken to find him straddling her as if he was going to...

What the hell had he been doing, and what would he have done if she didn't wake up just then?

"What came over you?" the reploid asked, causing her cheeks to flush even more at his accusation.

"What came over me? More like what came over you! Why the hell where you holding me down like that, you little pervert?" she growled, as Model Z demerged from Grey's body and floated over to her side.

_"Something reached out from nearby and tried controlling your mind, Aile. It almost took ahold of you completely, and Grey had to hold you down long enough for me to be able to force it out of you. You almost lost yourself just then... Grey wasn't trying anything untowards or disrespecting your body. He wouldn't do that, and I wouldn't let anything like that happen to you either."_

"Oh..." she said trembling, before Model Z settled into her arms comfortingly. Warming her, the two travellers slowly walked back over to where she'd had been digging, each curious as to what the cause of the incident was just then.

There didn't seem to be much there, but as Grey uncovered more snow, he noticed that there was indeed something buried underneath the icy whiteness; chunks of cream-coloured material, exactly like the kind he'd seen washed up on the shores of the beach the other day. Unlike the wreckage from the beach, the pieces littered underneath the snow were dull and lifeless looking. The black engravings had faded to gray, while the crimson orb in the largest piece appeared hollow and pale. Digging a little deeper, the reploid spied a colourful glimmer amidst the wreckage.

A strange stone, or rather a biometal, looking eerily similiar to Model Z except that it was royal purple in colour. Aile gasped at the sight of it, as did Model Z.

"It... it looks like you, Model Z..." whispered Grey as he slowly picked it up out of its icy prison.

_"This is Model O... although it's a little different in colour compared to the last time I saw it."_

Aile knew exactly what Model O was, remembering when Vent had possessed the terrifying thing several years ago. Indeed it used to be a bright blood-red, as opposed to this purple-blue, but it was definitely the same thing, right down to its hateful shape and dark aura.

"So Model O tried to control me? How can it do that?" she asked, as Model Z fell silent.

"I don't know.. we probably shouldn't leave it here though," said Grey as he opened up his backpack. The shimmering purple biometal crackled angrily in his hand as the reploid pulled out the threadbare sheet he'd used to sleep under, wrapping up the strange biometal inside the ragged material. It didn't react after that, perhaps subdued by Model Z's presence, but the reploid didn't want to call it a victory until the thing was secure and stuffed away into the depths of his backpack. Hopefully now that they were aware of its powers, it wouldn't try to get Aile for itself anymore lest they'd really get rid of it for good.

"You're taking that thing with us?" Aile asked, as he nodded.

"It's too dangerous to leave here by itself. Those people from that town might come up here and find it, and if it did that to you, then who knows what it could do to them. They might not be the nicest people, but they're just trying to make a living out there and shouldn't be hurt for it. Maybe along the way, we can find somewhere to get rid of Model O safely. I don't want anybody getting hurt, not after what it just tried to do to you."

_'Huh. He might be a stupid kid, but underneath all that, he's actually a really nice guy...' _Aile thought to herself, rubbing her arms nervously as Grey squatted down to allow her to climb on again. Wrapping her arms around his neck like before, they continued on their path, hoping that this time there would be no more strange biometals trying to seize control of their bodies.

Finding their way back onto the original path, the two travellers remained silent, not really wanting to talk about the embarrassing incident earlier. After a few minutes, the ground suddenly trembled beneath Grey's feet. Pausing, they looked around, as the trembling sensation turned into a loud, cracking sound. Gasping, Grey swung the transporter's body around and into his arms, holding onto her just as the earth underneath them caved in on itself.

"Look out!" he cried, as ice and stone shattered. Both Aile and Grey found themselves tumbling down into the dark depths below, chunks of ice, stone and snow burying them underneath and sealing up the hole they'd just fallen through. Distantly aware of a wave of heat, Grey managed to curl himself around Aile just before his back slammed heavily against the ground. Knocking the two out immediately, they were senseless to their predicament as the rumbling settled down around them to leave them lying inside a long-abandoned complex. Trapped inside the mountain's heart, they lay unconscious in the darkness. Disturbed by the sound of them falling through, a deep-pitched roar echoed from somewhere far away. The maker of the sound continued to grumble angrily, wondering what had awoken it from its centuries-long slumber...

_End of chapter 7..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Longest chapter yet! This was one of the more interesting ones to write, as I've always liked Prometheus and Pandora and also wanted to work a little more on the friendly-hostile relationship between Grey/Aile. Funny how now that they're somewhat getting along, Ashe and Vent decide to have their first tiff. Heh. Prometheus and Pandora are also starting to change, regarding Ashe as a new ally, although Prometheus is a little more than confused with his new emotions regarding the girl. Also, cameo appearence of somebody's OC character! He'll be making his true intro soon, but try to guess who he is. He'll really start interacting with everybody soon and become a key character.

Before I continue, I have to warn that Prometheus and Pandora may be considered by some to be a little too 'gentle' in this fic later. I'm reasoning that after Albert died and his control over the two siblings was lifted, they suddenly have the freedom that they always wanted but never got, and are now unsure of what to do since there's nobody ordering them around. Personally, I felt that there was evidence in the game that they didn't really go out of their way to hurt anybody unless provoked/ordered, such as Prometheus telling Ashe and her friends to go away and leave Model A's airship before knocking them out. At that point, he could have killed them all easily, but as he never did (in Ashe's storyline anyway), I'm guessing that while they can be cruel, their true nature underneath the influence of Albert's orders and Model W's malevolence is a little bit softer... perhaps how they naturally were before becoming the Evil Mega Man known to everybody as Death and the Witch.


	9. Ancient History

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything in the Megaman ZX series.**  
>Summary:<strong> The world has become a dangerous place after the death of Master Albert. Legion has fallen, rogue humans and mavericks are banding together to take control and Master Thomas has a deadly scheme to reset the world. Omega, the sleeping God of Destruction, stirs in its slumber, as the world's end draws ever nearer...

* * *

><p>"So that's the story of what happened at Legion. After Master Thomas and his four Mega Men cornered me, Model O shattered, which then birthed five Cyber Elves from its remains. Thomas caught one before it escaped, but the other four managed to fly away to who knows where. I didn't want to stick around after that, so I cloaked myself and made for the transervers as quickly as I could. Being one of the Sage Trinity, I had complete access to all of the transervers across the world, or at least I used to, and could program my path so that not even my former colleague could trace where I went. Unfortunately Master Thomas has his ways, and it was only until now that I could contact you safely and brief you as what's been going on the last few days. I wish that I could have been quicker, otherwise Ashe wouldn't have been ambushed the way she'd been tonight, but there's only so much that an old man like myself can do against my old friend..."<p>

"Don't blame yourself, Master Mikhail. After all that business with Albert, you couldn't have expected Thomas to turn on you so suddenly. I don't think that anybody could have forseen this happening," Prairie said gently, while Mikhail nodded gratefully. Indeed, the old Sage looked as though he'd seen enough action lately, his once exquisite robes torn and ragged as a testament to his recent struggles throughout the Outlands.

Both Prairie and Vent were seated comfortably in the Commander's private room, while Mikhail remained standing nearby. Littered around the bedroom were a multitude of stuffed plushies, all of which appeared to resemble Cyber Elves. Settled in the lap of a giant animal elf-like plush, Vent lounged with Model X settled on his own lap while Prairie seated herself next to him on a smaller plush. The dark-haired teen they'd learned was named Neal, who Mikhail had encountered later in his escape from Legion. Currently the human youth was leaning against the wall, eyeing two of Prairie's hanging plushies with great interest as Mikhail continued his story. His expression bore that of recognition as he gazed upon the tiny models resembling that of the Raptoroid, Hivolt, and another resembling the Moleroid, Flammole.

The dark-haired teen's appearance was mostly plain, though a few of his features made him stand out. He was halfway between his own height and Prairie's, had cerulean eyes, and his dark-colored hair had a tinge of dark blue to it. He wore a long-sleeved grey shirt beneath a black trench coat that stopped just above his knees, a cut made in the middle and his sleeves cut just above the elbows, a set of fingerless black gloves with rectangular openings on the top adorning his hands. He wore white khaki pants with cargo pockets, black shoes with grey soles, dark green bands around his wrists and ankles, and a chrome-colored visor with a black elastic strap, currently set on his forehead as the discussion continued.

Vent sighed, everything finally beginning to click into place. Namely his puzzlement as to why Legion had been so silent regarding the energy facility's crisis, and why Model X had sensed Model O there. It really had been Model O after all, or at least some part of it.

"So it's Master Thomas who's been behind all this madness lately. I'd wondered why Legion had been so quiet regarding the maverick outbreak at the energy facility, and why Atlas and Thetis were causing trouble tonight. They must be working for him now, but I thought that they went down with Ouroboros' wreckage after Master Albert was defeated by Ashe. If what you told us about the original reploid data is true, then we can't assume that they're not immortal. I guess Model Z didn't make it after all..." he said sadly, remembering the red biometal's last words before he'd gone on to rescue Ashe.

"I'm afraid it's not only those two who have been causing trouble lately. That Siarnaq fellow has been pretty busy himself," said Mikhail, before Prairie looked up at him with interest.

"Siarnaq? Isn't he Model P's biomatch?" she asked, distantly remembering the strange reploid youth from Vent and Ashe's records regarding Albert's 'Game of Destiny'. After Serpent was defeated, Prometheus and Pandora had snuck aboard the Grand Nuage one evening, knocking out Fleuve and making off with four biometals. Specifically Model's F, H, L and P, all of which were stolen away by the reploid twins. Until recently, they'd know nothing about their fate until the four Mega Men had shown up while working for Albert, each having claimed a biometal for themselves. Atlas had received Model F, while Aeolus had gotten Model H. Thetis was a reploid youth, and had been given Model L, while Siarnaq, the most mysterious member of the four, had received Model P.

"That's right. After I left Legion, I escaped to Outlands, and it wasn't long before Siarnaq started catching up. I suppose Thomas guessed that I wasn't going to work with him and aid him in his mad plans concerning Model O, so he sent that particular Mega Man after me. I don't know how he did it, but Siarnaq's one very efficient tracker, and it wasn't long before I was constantly on the move just to keep one step ahead of him. I tell you, I'm not unused to travelling, but I'm not as young as I used to be and it was as if he knew where I was going even before I did."

"Siarnaq used to work for the Hunters years ago before he was thought to have died due to a power struggle in his team. It's likely he may have had experience in bounty hunting and tracking down maverick fugitives, not to mention Model P's _extensive_ tracking capabilities," said Prairie while flicking through the ex-Hunter's profile. There wasn't much recorded about the reploid teen, but what records the Hunters did have on him during his time working with them, what the Commander said was true. After his supposed death, most of his personal information had been wiped off their records. Siarnaq's body had never been found, and he was ultimately declared KIA.

"Tracking capabilities? How come I didn't have anything like that when I had Model P back then? At the very most I had was the Radar Scope, which allowed me to navigate through darkened areas and detect hostiles within my immediate vicinity. There's no way Siarnaq should have been able to follow Mikhail around so closely, even with a biometal," Vent said feeling somewhat annoyed as Model P, although loyal to him and Model X when it had been in his possession, hadn't seemed to work for him nearly as well as it seemed to for this mysterious youth.

"You used Model P along with Model X. While you could use Model P in that state, you weren't it's true biomatch, and its skills and abilities are lessened when combined with Model X as a template. It's even more so with you being an incompatible host, unlike Siarnaq. It's also one of the reasons why those four look so different compared to you when megamerged, as they're using their biometals in their _purest_ form. The closer the biomatch, the more powers in which the biometal can offer to its host," Prairie explained as she brought up various profiles across her bedroom window's computer screen.

On one side of the screen was a younger looking Vent, his image changing as Prairie flicked through the different biometal model records and how he looked in each form. The pink-clad Commander then tapped some more keys, bringing up the profiles of the four Mega Man on the other side of the screen and comparing how they looked to Vent when he'd originally used their biometals. Indeed, when Vent used Model FX, the golden 'horns' of his helmet were swept backwards, whereas Atlas horns faced forwards. Exactly like Fighting Fefnir, one of the legendary Guardians from Neo Arcadia centuries ago. The female Mega Man resembled the ancient General closely, her helmet making her look as draconic as the _Jin'en Gundan _Commander_._

Siarnaq's profile was brought up next, but Vent looked much more like the original Hidden Phantom than the reploid teen did. While Vent's head was partially covered by a white V-shape visor, much like Phantom's, Siarnaq's whole head was covered by his helmet, the V-like vistor instead appearing as facing backwards 'prongs', with small dark holes in which his glowing red eyes peered out of. Compared to Vent and Phantom, Siarnaq retained a much colder and more intimidating physique than they did. Vent frowned; perhaps there was more to biometals and host personalities than he'd originally realized.

"That's Siarnaq alright. Strange, how they are all so different to you when using them," Neal said, finally speaking up as he turned to gaze at the images across the screen.

While Mikhail took a rest, Neal took over and continued on with their story from where Mikhail had left off. While Master Mikhail had indeed travelled through Outlands, it wasn't long before Siarnaq managed to catch up to him, chasing the old Sage from region to region. No matter where Mikhail hid, Siarnaq would always find his latest hiding place, causing the Sage to have to flee elsewhere. Eventually Mikhail was cornered inside an old ruin, nearby where Neal was working on recording maverick evolution through the ages, working on a formula to be able to_ predict _maverick evolution. It was then that Neal had overheard the commotion, and saw the danger in which the Sage was in when Siarnaq finally cornered him at last.

Using one of his 'flash bombs', which he'd designed to disable mavericks momentarily, both Neal and Mikhail had been surprised when it worked _better_ on the Model P user than expected, temporarily blinding him due to his weakness concerning light sensitivity. Neal had then grabbed Mikhail, teleporting the two of them away before Siarnaq could recover with a portable transerver that Neal kept on him for when he had to make short-range jumps. It was afterwards that the two learned of each other, and Neal discovered that the tiny Sage was actually his _ancestor_.

Despite not seeing Neal at the time, since then Siarnaq appeared to have mistaken Neal for Mikhail, and had taken to following him around instead based on his similiar genetic heritage and being easier to follow as a human. While this left Neal in considerable danger, it also left Mikhail free to repair himself and catch a break after being hunted down by the Model P user for so long, taking the time to act as Neal's navigator and direct him towards the locations of Albert's old bases that he'd learned of in the data files he'd seen back at Legion HQ. Using his own skills and technology, Neal had managed to keep a step ahead of Siarnaq at all times, being younger and fitter than his ancestor and being able to locate the necessary data files of Albert's ancient records much more quickly. During his exploration throughout one of Master Albert's long-abandoned laboratories, Neal had then uncovered an interesting frequency much like that of a biometal. While he'd been looking for more files regarding the original reploid immortality data, his sensors had detected an odd frequency right down on the last level of the old complex. Unfortunately before he could investigate the matter further, Siarnaq was already hot on his heels, and forced him downwards to where the facility's transervers were located.

There, Neal had spotted the silver object shimmering across the room where the transerver was, but he had no time to grab it as Siarnaq had almost caught up to him. As he described the little object glittering amidst the ancient Model W wreckage, Vent remembered what Gerrel had said about the 'black stone' his wife had picked up.

"A silver stone? That sounds like the same thing that happened back at the energy facility, when Lilith was said to have found that black biometal," Vent said, as Prairie nodded. Neal shrugged his shoulders as he thought back to what he'd seen earlier.

"It didn't look anything special, other than that it was extremely cold to my sensors. Like I said, I couldn't think about it for too long as Siarnaq was already outside trying to pry open the door, so I had to scramble the transerver's logs and get out of there before he got in. I can handle mavericks easily enough, given they don't catch me by surprise and I can get a good shot in, but there was no way I can take somebody like that on with my current equipment. I could have kicked myself when Mikhail told me what it was afterwards."

"Was there anything else about the biometal you saw? Gerrel said that the black one he and his wife saw emitted a strange aura that tried to make him pick it up."

"I really couldn't tell you, Vent. As soon as I'd engaged the emergency locks, Siarnaq was already outside. I was more than a_ little _preoccupied with making my escape, if you get my meaning. Anyway, it's more than likely that the Model O is in Master Thomas' hands now. I'd believe so especially as that was the last time we saw Siarnaq, meaning that Thomas may have other concerns regarding it than continuing to hound us."

"So there's definitely new biometals out there, based on Model O's shattering..." said Vent. Model X finally understood, floating up off Vent's lap as it drifted forwards between everyone.

_"Of course, I remember now! Lilith wasn't acting out as a maverick! She was actually controlled by the Dark Elf!"_

"Uhh... call me crazy, but did I just hear the floating paperweight thing talk... and mention the Dark Elf?" Neal asked incredulously, pointing at Model X floating next to him.

"You know about the Dark Elf?" Prairie asked the dark-haired teen, surprised since knowledge of most things prior to the founding of Neo Arcadia wasn't exactly mentioned in mainstream history books.

"Nothing too definite, but _definitely_ alot more than what's shown in the history books," Neal said as he gained a serious expression. "During the Maverick Wars, a legendary Maverick Hunter by the name of Zero, who had originally been the _source_ of the Maverick Virus, had gone into stasis so that the virus itself could be analyzed, and hopefully, a cure could be found for those who became Mavericks not of their own free will. After years of study, they were able to develop what we know as Cyber Elves, sentient beings of energy that were originally designed to boost the parameters of the Reploids that fought during the war. Most prominent amongst the first Cyber Elves created however was one history would refer to as the Mother Elf, who served as a template for all that would follow behind it. Based on the data contained within the sleeping Hunter's body, the "Sigma Antibody Program" was discovered, and it was later found that with it, Sigma's corruptive DNA could be neutralized, curing those infected by the Maverick Virus. Years after the Maverick Wars had ended however, a human scientist by the name of Weil had obtained the Mother Elf and had corrupted her, transforming her into the Dark Elf before instigating the Elf Wars," he finished. Vent however noticed that by his expression, that he seemed to be hiding something, but figured if he didn't mention it, then it didn't bear importance on the current situation.

"The Elf Wars..." Prairie whispered, and everybody instinctively shivered. Nobody needed to ask about that, as it was common knowledge across the world of how horrific that particular era had been. During a four year period, the Dark Elf and her Cyber Elves had instigated a war that was so bloody and destructive, 90% of all existing reploids and 60% of the worldwide human population perished. Compared to 2% of humans dying during the period of World War 2 and around 20% of humans dying out throughout the entire period of Maverick Uprisings after the 'Day of Sigma', the sheer number of lives consumed by the Dark Elf and her Cyber Elves had left a mark across the world that had never really quite healed, even to the current day.

"Wasn't the Dark Elf destroyed though?" asked Vent, distantly trying to remember what he'd been taught about Neo Arcadia and its history after the Elf Wars.

"It isn't as simple as that," Neal said as he crossed his arms, walking across the room so he could look outside of Prairie's window. "Several months before Neo Arcadia's destruction, which took the lives of around 20,000,000 humans and reploids, the true number still unknown," he stated, causing Vent to flinch at the thought of 20,000,000 humans and reploids just... _disappearing. _"The Maverick Hunter Zero, who had been awakened from hibernation after centuries of slumber during the energy crisis of Neo Arcadia, had been able to destroy the _Devil_ Reploid Omega, a massive reploid created during the ending period of the Elf Wars by Dr. Weil. With Omega destroyed, Weil's curse over her was finally broken, and the Dark Elf resumed her true form, the Mother Elf. Details begin to disappear at this point, but it's speculated that during the explosion that had destroyed the three remaining Guardians of Neo Arcadia, Harpuia, Fefnir and Leviathan, that the Mother Elf had protected Zero, returning him to the Resistance base. Afterwards she just... disappeared. Almost as if she didn't exist at all," he said, getting a far off look in his eyes.

"Throughout the years I've begun to hypothesize that the humans of that time period had _intentionally_ covered up certain events of the past, as a way to keep their fellows complacent and their minds free of the guilt that since humans had originally created Reploids, that they only brought about their own destruction at the hands of the Maverick and Elf Wars, wishing for some sort of excuse to continue blaming the reploids for the losses. However, what I've told you I was only able to learn from old journal entries I found scattered throughout the Outlands, and without anything that can prove my theories, I'd be thrown in a nuthouse, or worse, the human government supposedly leading the conspiracy, would have me... silenced," he said, Vent swearing he could've seen Neal say, _"Humans are both very complacent, and very stupid creatures,"_ under his breath.

"If the Dark Elf was apparantly cured and returned to her original form, then it looks as if Omega retained the Dark Elf's original data from when she resided inside him," Vent said, remembering the pale-eyed ghost copy that originally resided in Area O. While Omega hadn't been the 'giant reploid' that Neal said he was, there was no doubt that what he had fought had been a shade of Omega's original form, surviving throughout the years after being defeated by Zero. Until he met and matched blades with it anyhow, and gained Model O from its remains.

"It's very likely based from what we've seen, especially since Model O shattered and somehow created two biometals of which we know of. The Dark Elf lives once again, this time inside a human host." said Mikhail. Everybody paused to consider his words, and Vent's blood chilled at the prospect.

"So the Dark Elf really is back after all. I didn't want to believe it, but after what you and Ashe saw at the energy facility, it's the only possible explanation," Prairie said, bringing up an image and a video clip from the energy facility of when Lilith had escaped. Leaping through the grass, the black maverick was a terrifying sight, surrounded by dozens of Cyber Elves as bolts of crimson lightning shot out of her body while she raced across the landscape. With her robes billowing behind her and patterned emblems glowing red, she looked almost exactly like the Dark Elf did, but in a physical, living form.

"She looks pretty dangerous alright," Neal said as he looked at the image thoughtfully. Vent ran his fingers through his hair, his head beginning to spin. As crazy as it sounded, it was all making so much sense...

"I'll say, but if this Dark Elf is so lethal and was responsible for killing so many humans and reploids during the Elf Wars, then how did Ashe and I manage to survive the encounter at that facility? She should have ripped us apart if she was so powerful, right?"

"I'm guessing that the Dark Elf is unused to inhabiting a human body, or Lilith was mostly in control at that point due to not long been taken over by the black Model O. According to Gerrel, she was more frightened than angry after transforming, especially when her former workmates turned on her. She didn't kill her husband or go on to attack the other employees inside the facility, and only went to attack you after you startled her in that corridor. She's blind, but can apparantly hear very well after what Ashe's Rock Bomb did. The Cyber Elves from that facility we found _were_ being used as surplus energy after all, and they had to have been very distressed to attract Lilith's attention in the way they did. Like the Mother Elf, the Dark Elf is also concerned with the well-being of Cyber Elves, so she may have wanted to rescue them rather than attack anybody at all. Her power lies in with controlling those sentient programs, and doing her master's bidding with their powers..."

If Master Thomas really had gotten ahold of a Model O as well as one of the Cyber Elves that emerged from the original biometal, then he was well on his way to learning about the true power of Omega and Model O. Atlas and Thetis had probably already gotten back to him regarding their failure on killing Ashe, in which Thomas would waste no time ordering an attack on her and the Hunter's Camp before they could assemble themselves to defend the area. They'd have no chance at all...

Vent froze as he realized that he'd completely forgotten all about the silver-haired Hunter since their argument. Master Thomas could already be ordering their destruction. He stood up suddenly, startling the others in the room with the drained expression across his face.

"We have to warn Ashe and the Hunter's Camp about this. Right now."

* * *

><p>Distantly aware of somebody calling his name, Grey's fingers twitched as he listened to the voice echoing to him through the darkness. Cracking open his eyes, the reploid was surprised to find Aile leaning over him with a worried expression across her face, Model Z clutched tightly in her arms. The female transporter was touching his scarred cheek gently, peering into his eyes as he slowly regained focus and looked around the room.<p>

"Are you alright?" she asked, helping him to sit up gently. Carefully, Aile propped Grey's back up against the wall, ensuring that he hadn't broken anything.

"Yeah, although my head is pounding after that fall. You're not hurt, are you?" he asked, noting that although Aile's clothes were rather dirty, she didn't appear to have any serious injuries either or looked to be in pain.

"No, thank you. You held me so that I'd land on top of you when we fell through the ground earlier. I think I have a few bruises, but it's better than breaking any bones like what would have happened if you hadn't done that," she said, looking down at her hands as her cheeks coloured faintly. Standing up slowly, Grey's joints creaked painfully as he turned to look around the area.

Littered all around them were chunks of rubble. He'd distantly remembered ice and snow, but there was no sign of water around at all, only pieces of metal and stone from when they'd fallen through. Inside the room, it was considerably warm, meaning that they'd remained unconscious for quite some time and any liquid had long since evaporated. Grey swallowed, his mouth painfully dry. Popping open one of their water bottles, Aile offered it to the reploid teen, who accepted it gratefully and gulped down a few refreshing mouthfuls.

"Where are we?" he croaked. It was nothing like he'd ever seen before. It was a huge laboratory for sure, but far more ancient than any he'd ever seen. Unknown equipment lay strewn around the room, rusted and corroded after being abandoned for untold centuries. Pieces of scrap metal lay around in heaps, equally tarnished due to the ages in which they'd laid undisturbed. It was strangely silent too; no sounds at all other than the gentle thrumming of power generators far away that were somehow _still_ running, despite how old this place was.

_"I have no idea, but this place is old. Very old..."_ said Model Z, glowing brightly to repel the darkness and light the traveller's way. Exiting the large room, Grey and Aile followed after the floating biometal as they ventured down one of the nearby corridors. There were many rooms along the way, mostly sealed off or caved in by heaps of rubble and scrap, but there were some areas in which they could peer inside, or enter to see what else there was inside the huge complex.

"Are those... compact discs?" Aile whispered, examining the ancient artifacts scattered across a rusted metal desk. Although discoloured and mostly in pieces, they'd retained their original shape over the years, and were very brittle as Aile picked one up, accidentally crushing the circular disc between her fingers. Compact discs, or CD's as they'd originally been called, went out of _fashion_ centuries ago. However, they'd been redeveloped in more recent times, mainly used as data discs in which terabytes upon terabytes of information could be stored, unlike their more limited predecessors. Other items, completely unrecognizable to the two, also lay scattered around, the most recognizable items of which were archaic tools resembling screwdrivers and fountain pens. Although the air was stale, there was enough oxygen supplying the place to allow Aile to breathe easily. The dryness and heat had somehow preserved much of which still remained in the area, keeping the complex in surprisingly good condition, but often making the two thirsty after some time. For what seemed like hours, Aile and Grey crept carefully throughout the silent ruins, seemingly doing deeper into newer levels, before later rising up again into new areas.

"How much longer does this place go on for?" whispered Grey as he pressed hard against a stiff door. Merging with Model Z, Grey forced it open again, and this time it fell open, clattering loudly against the floor. Both Aile and Grey held in a gasp at the sight inside the room. Thousands of discarded parts and pieces lay scattered around the huge room, as well as a shattered, fin-like helmet near the door that the reploid had knocked down. What appeared to resemble a purple mechaniloid wolf lay nearby the broken helmet, equally in pieces and mostly corroded away after centuries of inactivity. Bullet holes coated the walls, the large room evidently playing part to some great battle hundreds of years ago. There were many more mechanical remains inside the room, equally as broken as the pair near the door, but retaining most of their original looks to alert the two newcomers as to what they were. These were creations far simpler and older than reploids, their existance predating even that of _mechaniloids_.

_Robots._

Robot Masters from an era long past were littered around the place. One seemed to resemble a humanoid snake, while another skeleton-like robot whose leering, skull-like head reminded Aile distantly of Prometheus. She smiled at the resemblance, although the humour of the situation was lost when she realized just how low their water was running, and that they appeared to be no sooner finding their way out then when they'd first started. Creeping through the... graveyard, Aile froze as her eyes caught something painted across the wall. It was a corroded W symbol, most of its paint faded and chipped throughout the ages in which it had been neglected, but still somewhat recognizable to her.

Further on there were more robotic remains around, more simple in design compared to the humanoid ones they'd seen earlier. Grey blinked as he ventured over to a nearby one. The remains of a metool lay nearby, strangely similar to the ones they saw in modern times, but retaining a more primitive, simplistic design compared to the cute little mascots that most people used for anything between menial tasks or guarding inner cities from maverick attackers. This particular one appeared designed for battle, with large feet developed for sticking to surfaces... or clinging down onto surfaces and preventing its more delicate innards from being damaged while its hard hat helmet protected its body. Its feet were long since non-fuctional, and Grey managed to pick it up carefully, turning its remains round and round as he investigated it. The ancient metool was unmistakable, and provided the two travellers with an inkling in just how long metools had actually been around.

"It's not like the ones of today's time," he said finally, tapping the helmet to find that it was extremely hard even to this day. One of its round eyes fell off and clattered to the floor noisily, and Grey set the rest of it down gently, unwilling to damage it further,

Aile wished she had her camera to record everything that she was seeing. This place was a technological _goldmine_, full of ancient history about the evolution of robots and robot masters. She wondered what Grey was thinking as he looked over the ancient artifacts. These particular robots were from a time before reploids even existed, simple creations that were just barely on the cusp of sentience. Despite their previously limited AI, robot masters gradually developed a level of sapience and self-awareness, until humanity grew frightened of their creations and did away with most of the original robot masters of that time... until the legendary reploid known as X was discovered. With X's discovery, humanity birthed the first known reploids, but these creations were from a time long before even that...

Suddenly the flooring underneath Grey's feet shifted, one of the metal panels falling down underneath his weight and causing him to slip through the rusted gap. The Mega Man barely had time to grab onto the rotten edge, sliding down into the hole as Aile jumped into action.

"Ouch!" Grey whimpered, as Aile grabbed him by his long hair. Model Z winced internally, equally pained by Aile's tugging.

"I'm sorry, it was all I could grab!" she apologized as she yanked him back up to her level. Dragging him over the corroded edge, Aile fought for breath as Grey trembled at the thought of falling right into the depths of the earth. This place was far more dangerous and unstable than they thought. Far underneath where Grey had been was a bubbling pool of lava, deep down inside the hole. It seemed to stretch on for miles underneath the complex, so it seemed, emitting vast amounts of heat and light. Evidently this was the source of the heat, which kept the entire facility so warm despite the constant winter outside.

"This place is actually a _volcano_? Huh, whoever made this place must have intended to run it off thermal energy from the lava down here," whispered Aile. Grey gulped. Even as a Mega Man, Model Z couldn't protect him from the heat of molten magma. Vivid images of falling down echoed through his mind again, causing him to shiver and look down again to see how far he would have fallen.

"What is that?" the reploid whispered, peering down at something moving in the lava. Frowning, Aile looked to where his gaze was, and froze instantly when she saw what he was looking at.

There was an _eye_ looking up at them, the lava around it bubbling and seething as the lava quickly rose up to their level. Pulling back Grey just in time, both human and reploid fell backwards as a blob of lava burst up through the gap that Grey had made. Scrambling backwards and pressing themselves against the wall, Aile watched as more lava oozed through the hole, the magma gathering and gathering upwards until it formed what appeared to be a large blocky person. Standing almost nine feet tall, its large, circular head almost touched the ceiling, illuminating the room with its huge frame. The heat pouring off it was tremendous, causing them to begin sweating immediately.

Backing away at Grey's subtle hand gesture, Aile slowly crept over to the corner of the room and hid herself behind a pile of robotic remains. Ignoring the long-dead metallic eyes glaring down at her, the female transporter peered around the pile to watch as Grey slowly approached the huge lava monster. It remained in place, finally fully grown as chunks of molten magma sloughed off its hide and dripped noisily to the floor. Hissing as its body touched the cooler metal, the room creaked loudly as the high temperature of the creature started to heat the room even more. The being's single eye, mechanical in nature, snapped open loudly. Centered in the middle of its large frame, the monster appeared to resemble a type of cyclops, looking almost comical were it not for the fact that it was formed almost completely of molten magma.

Gazing around the room, the being snapped its eye open and shut, taking in the sight of the two intruders who'd stumbled right into its domain. Unknown to the two, the creature had began 'life' hundreds upon hundreds of years ago as a Yellow DEVIL. The only surviving creation out of its many brothers, this particular DEVIL had slumbered through the centuries ever since its old master had died, guarding his laboratory dutifully from all intruders and keeping his secrets for as long as it existed. It was the first time it had been awake in a long while, but the DEVIL only knew of its job; eliminate all intruders for Master Wily. Though it had mutated over the centuries, its yellow sandy hide eventually corroding into the lava that it shared its home with, it retained the same battle AI; flinging globules of itself at the intruder, and, whenever it got the opportunity, shooting a laser at them through its single eye.

It looked at Aile curiously first, before sliding its gaze over to Grey who had moved before it challengingly.

"Don't you dare attack her!" the boy snapped, attracting its limited attention immediately.

Although its original master cared little for the 'Three Laws of Robotics', he'd still known of them and programmed them into his most powerful creations to ensure that they didn't go beserk and attack humans willy-nilly. Such loopholes left potential for disobedience, as he'd learned later on before the end of his life. This DEVIL was programmed with the laws, and would obey them to the very best of its capabilities in order to fulfill its masters wishes. Humans weren't supposed to be its normal target, although a robot like this strange little boy was a threat to be eliminated at all costs, as advanced as he was. After he'd been destroyed, the Lava DEVIL decided it would then capture the human woman and place her in the laboratory's prison, so its master could deal with her at a later date. Even though he'd been gone for a very very long time, those had been his last orders, and so it would carry them out dutifully as long as it existed. Its first law clicked in its mind as it fixated on Grey: a robot must never harm a human - _unless ordered to. _

Globules of lava shot across the room at Grey, and he dodged, jumping, side-stepping and sliding away to avoid the dangerous super-heated projectiles. As it flung more of itself over at him, less stood in its place, as it slowly reformed over to where it had been throwing itself. As it reformed on the other side of the room, Grey slashed at the thing's body, but the Z-Sabre was useless against its molten hide. The plasma blade sang as it cut through the air, but the monster didn't even react, flinging one of its heavy arms at the youth to force him away before throwing pieces of itself across the room again.

_"Grey! While this creature is a little different, Vent fought a similiar monster years ago. It's no use cutting it as the lava will just seal over and heal its wounds. That eye you saw earlier is its weakness."_

"Its eye? How can I get to that? It doesn't appear very often," Grey said, as the magma monster reformed. At the sound of his voice, the mechanical eye centered in the middle of its round head opened up with a snap, the orb glowing as it shot a faint bolt of electricity at him. While not very powerful, it was still quick - and painful! Swearing, Grey nursed the smoking wound across his armored thigh as the eye closed shut, sinking back inside the creature's liquid frame as it began turning into flying spheres once more.

"So it reacts to sound, does it?" he hissed to himself, dodging and ducking as projectiles of lava shot past him and across the room once more. Although it was highly dangerous, the creature had a very simplistic battle AI, and didn't appear to learn so easily. Even mechaniloids avoided carrying out the same behaviour when they learned they didn't get favorable results. This particular being carried out the exact same attack pattern every time it moved, each piece of itself moving in exactly the same way each time. Having sussed it out, Grey crouched and placed himself in an area where none of the blobs touched. They hissed as they flew through the air above and around him, but the reploid waited patiently to see what the monster would do if he remained completely silent. It reformed, lava dripping off its hide and onto the floor again as it paused.

The Lava DEVIL listened carefully, having not heard the strange red robot boy jumping around. Had it won the battle? Taking a chance, it snapped opened its eye again to see where the robot intruder had gone. The human woman remained in the same place as earlier, watching their fight, but the other intruder was nowhere to be seen... turning its gaze sideways, the Lava DEVIL's cybernetic eye widened as the barest emotion rattled throughout its primitive mind. Shock.

There he was, flying right at its face! Too late to charge up a laser, the creature could only watch helplessly as the robot boy's shimmering green blade drew backwards before plunging straight into its eye. Pain unlike anything it felt before rocked throughout its systems, the orbital eye floating into the body of magma beginning to short-circuit as the heat of its own body began to seep through the wound and cook its own internal generator. Blinded and damaged, the eye could no longer contain its massive form. Melting, the Lava DEVIL slumped down into a bubbling heap, its body cooling off rapidly and becoming smoldering chunks of cinder as it oozed across the holed floor.

Panting for breath, Grey stood ready, not daring to call it a win until he was sure that the thing was good and dead. Hissing, the body of the monster crumbled apart and shattered, becoming ashen dust as the ancient creation perished at last. Shaking, Grey's posture finally relaxed, and Aile slowly crept out from her hiding place to approach his side. Hugging him tightly, the female transporter had been deeply shaken by the bizarre creature's appearence, and was greatly relieved that Grey hadn't been badly hurt from the fight. Hugging back tightly, Grey rubbed her back soothingly, equally shaken by the unknown creature's appearence despite it being surprisingly easy to defeat. Even though he wanted to leave as quickly as possible, it was a while before the two seperated, neither one quite wanting to let go of the other as they embraced each other inside the silent, desolate complex.

End of chapter 8...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And that's that! I tell you, I had no idea how I was going to handle this chapter, but thanks to more than a little help from NeoNazo356, I got quite a few ideas about adding some previous Mega Man history, especially regarding Grey and Aile's scene regarding Robot Masters and their evolution into what eventually became the basis of reploids. Also, HUGE thanks to NeoNazo356 for allowing me to use his OC character for this story, as well as revising content of each chapter to improve scenes and pointing some things out. I'm not nearly so capable of handling dialogue or as knowledgable on the history of Mega Man, so it's thanks to him that this chapter turned out as well as it did, especially concerning the history of the Dark Elf and the key events through the Mega Man Zero series. Be sure to check _'Mega Man ZXA:R Redux'_ out for more on how well NeoNazo can write, as his ZXA fiction is an extremely enjoyable read. As always, I thank everybody for taking the time to read (and review) this story.

**P.S:** _Regarding Neal, this particular Neal is a slightly different character to the one represented in 'Redux'. While he's the same person inside, his life has changed at various points due to growing up in an 'AU setting'. These changes will be more apparent at a later date, when the storyline continues further._


	10. The Aspect of Destruction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything in the Megaman ZX series.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The world has become a dangerous place after the death of Master Albert. Legion has fallen, rogue humans and mavericks are banding together to take control and Master Thomas has a deadly scheme to reset the world. Omega, the sleeping God of Destruction, stirs in its slumber, as the world's end draws ever nearer...

* * *

><p>Irritable about her fight with Vent and the injuries she'd received in battle against Atlas and Thetis, Ashe turned over in bed and winced as her chest pressed painfully against something hard. She did receive a nice bruise after all, courtesy of Atlas and her Knuckle Busters. If it hadn't been so late, she would have gone to see Anna about her wounds and possibly get some painkillers, but the female Mega Man figured that she could tough it out until morning, rather than rouse the weary nurse after her own busy evening aboard the Grand Nuage. Rolling over into a more comfortable position, Ashe sighed as her thoughts drifted back to Vent once again. Model A grumbled as she turned again, but didn't awaken when she took it into her arms so that she wouldn't roll over it again. At least one of them was getting a good night's sleep, Ashe thought, as she rolled her eyes at the sounds the little biometal made in its slumber.<p>

As much as she'd grown to like Vent in the short amount of time they'd known each other, Ashe had hated what he'd said about Prometheus, and had been stung by his accusation of her helping their enemies 'behind his back'. All because she'd given the Model W user her sub-tank to help heal Pandora. Prometheus and Pandora _had_ been enemies, yes, but they didn't deserve to be thought of so badly; especially not after what she saw back at the Undersea Base, with their artificial lifespans set to expire every three days unless they returned to their maintenance capsules and remained loyal to Master Albert's orders. After being enslaved for centuries, anybody would have snapped at the end, and briefly she wondered what she would have done has she been in their position. Even so, despite their differences, Prometheus had risked himself to save her life when he could have easily just left her for Thetis to finish off. The thought of being impaled through the chest by a halberd caused her to shudder. If Vent was going to be so sore over a measly sub-tank, let him, but it was a small price to pay to show her thankfulness.

Just as her eyelids fluttered shut, a loud explosion rocked her small unit. Model A cried out in surprise as the room rattled, woken up by the sudden sound. Ashe also started, sitting up and causing Model A to roll over and struggle in the bedsheets._ "W-what's going on? Who's makin' that racket out there at this hour?" _the biometal said, as screams and gunfire echoed outside. Reminded eerily of the dream she'd had the other night, Ashe wasted no time and got up immediately, seizing her discarded clothes from off the floor where she'd dropped them. Yanking her bedclothes off and pulling her Hunter's uniform on, Ashe thought nothing of modesty and megamerged with Model A immediately, leaving her unit hurriedly as her eyes widening at the chaotic scenes that greeted her.

Hunters were _screaming_, fleeing through the camp as maverick hordes came from everywhere to surround them. Galleons were storming into the camp, their Assault forces effortlessly cutting through the anti-maverick fencing to allow their armed counterparts inside. Flying mavericks and mechaniloids simply soared overhead, dropping seemingly endless explosives down onto the people below and blowing holes out of every building they could reach. Just as Ashe left her unit, a large bomb dropped overhead, causing her bedroom's ceiling to collapse in on itself. _Good thing I wasn't in there just now!_ she thought, angrily pulling out both of her busters to gun down the two mechaniloids responsible for trashing her home.

The camp guards seated atop each unit had no chance, unable to take down the vast swarms of flying machines that rained bombs across the camp. As well-armed and well-trained as they were, for every enemy they shot down, three more would take its place, retaliating with gunfire and explosives until the shooters perished or were forced to jump down to the ground below where the Galleon land forces waited. Ashe dashed through the camp, taking down as many mavericks as possible, but for every one she destroyed, even more would take its place as with the armed guards. Screams and gunfire echoing all around her, the silver-haired Mega Man had no idea where to go or what to do first, the mayhem being simply too much to handle.

"Ashe! Over here!" Nicol called from nearby. He, Lazarus and Red were armed and ready, moving together in a small group as so to protect the unarmed youngsters in between the three men. Dashing towards their way, Ashe reached the small group, vaguely recognizing the people her friends were guarding before following after them. Covering them so that they might get the less experienced, more frightened people away safely, Ashe and Nicol cleared a path back to the transerver unit, the one remaining building that hadn't yet gone down. Around the camp, the older, more experienced Hunters were fighting back steadily, keeping the mavericks back and focusing on protecting themselves as much as returning fire to their targets. They were made of sterner stuff, although this was the first time a maverick raid of this size had come to attack.

Just as Ashe and the small group approached the transerver unit, a sudden gust of wind blew them all backwards, sending them tumbling across the blood and oil-splattered asphalt. Ashe remained standing, shielding her eyes from the dust that whipped up from the hot, dry ground to see Aeolus descending from on high. Her blood chilled, remembering her earlier encounter with Atlas and Thetis. Master Thomas must have learned she'd met Prometheus, and learned of the Lead Sage's treachery. Siarnaq stepped out of the shadows to join Aeolus' side, the two Mega Men blocking their only exit out of the place. Their eyes glowed red in the darkness, causing the younger, less experienced Hunters to shiver with fright as Nicol spoke lowly and calmly to them.

"Ugh, as if I didn't see enough of your friends earlier," growled Ashe, shielding her friends behind her as the two enemy Mega Men focused on her. Aeolus smirked, noting Ashe's injured appearance. At least those two fools hadn't completely failed earlier, leaving Mega Man Model A in a less than capable state. She'd be not match for him and Siarnaq at this rate, not as softened up as she looked.

"Ashe, how lovely to see you again. I'm afraid there'll be no Prometheus around to save you this time, but we'll make this quick. Master Thomas has decided that there's no need for you anymore, nor your fellow Hunters..."

At the nod of his head, Siarnaq quickly moved, vanishing into thin air to reappear behind Ashe and fling his shurikan blades... not at the female Mega Man, but at the Hunters grouped behind her. "No!" she cried, whirling around in horror. They would be utterly defenceless against the Shadow Mega Man's attack...

Just then, a plasma shot rocketed from out of the shadows, intercepting the blade's deadly path and sending the ethereal knives scattering uselessly across the floor. Siarnaq tensed, evidently surprised by the unexpected attack. "INCOMPREHENSIBLE?" he stated monotonously, looking around to see where the shot had come from. A flash of blue emerged from out of nowhere so it seemed, Vent appearing to the Mega Men like a bolt of blue lightning. Swinging his cannon-like forelimb, Vent clocked Siarnaq's head nicely as he dashed over to Ashe's side, sending the Model P user skidding backwards back to Aeolus' side. The Wind Mega Man gaped, having never seen Siarnaq taken by surprise before.

"Hey, miss me?" Vent said, although Ashe wasn't sure if he was talking to her or to the other two males. "Vent!" she cried, smiling as he turned towards her with a grin. Following his gaze, the female Mega Man looked up to a most welcome sight.

There in the sky, the Grand Nuage floated above the Hunter's Camp. Flipping rope ladders over the vast ship's balconies, scores of Guardians descended from on high while even more of their ranks spread out across the airship's decks. The aerial gunners began taking out the maverick air forces, the flashes from their rifle barrels illuminating the night skies above and sending scrap metal raining down on the battlefield below.

At that moment Atlas and Thetis teleported in, appearing alongside the other two Mega Men. Looking up, Aeolus clutched his fist at the sight of the great ship, crouching down before shooting up into the heavens. His aerial thrusted glowed brightly, leaving light trails behind as he escaped into the sky and after the airship. Ashe clutched her busters, but was unable to fire after the Wind Mega Man as Atlas charged forwards towards her.

* * *

><p>"So you're really going to go down there? I don't envy ya, kid. I like a battle as much as the next Guardian, but it's positively <em>swarming<em> with mavericks down there," said the red-haired reploid female. Sporting a rocket launcher on her shoulder, Cedre gazed down at the carnage below and whistled as Neal also stopped to look down at the scenes below sadly. By far the worst were the Galleon packs, tirelessly racing through the huge camp as they attempted to pin their prey down in enclosed areas to finish them off. Although most of the Hunters were armed, they were severely outnumbered, and found it difficult to venture out into the open to reach the Grand Nuage. Most of the flying mavericks had done their work, blowing the camp apart and rendering the majority of buildings useless to hide in, let alone be used ever again.

"Not only do the Guardians have to defend both themselves AND the hunters from an unending swarm of mechaniloids, but they also have to contend with four of these _Mega _Men," he said looking at the chaos as his hands clenched at the railing. "Besides, every man is guilty of all the good he does not do, I _won't_ just stand by and do nothing," the dark-haired teen said as he removed his hand, revealing the metal was slightly warped. Pulling his chrome visor down over his eyes and tapping a few buttons, he began to configure its settings until the world was highlighted green. After a few more clicks, all mechaniloids were tinted red, all Humanoids and Reploids blue, and the Mega Men in yellow.

Meanwhile, Cédre looked thoughtful at his words, before her eyes caught something glinting in the sky. One of the Mega Men, the green Model H user known as Aeolus, was flying through the sky towards the airship, no doubt about to attempt damaging its engines or cut down some Guardians that were concentrating on aiding the Hunters from maverick assaults.

"Oh no, here comes one! He's bound to attack the Guardians," she said, narrowing her eyes furiously. If only he wasn't moving so fast, she might be able to put him down for the count with one good blast. Neal frowned, looking at her rocket launcher and back at Aeolus again with a determined expression settling across his features.

"Not on my watch. Get your rocket launcher ready, Cédre. I'll get his attention long enough for you to secure a clear shot," he said, before hopping over the railing and running toward the edge of the airship where Aeolus was streaking past.

"Heh, I was born ready, Neal. Alright, here he comes!" she called, getting into position as Neal cupped his hands over his mouth and called out to the flying Mega Man.

"Hey you! Up there in the sky!" Neal cried, and Aeolus paused in mid-flight to see who was calling him. A dark-haired human teen was standing on the deck of the Grand Nuage, his foot propped up arrogantly on the decorated figurehead as he looked up at the Mega Man before him. The sheer nerve of him. "Didn't your mother ever teach you how to play nice with others? Because I don't think what you're doing is very nice at all."

"Why should I care what you think of me, plebian? You stay there, I'll come deal with you after I've finished holing this airship," he said dismissing the dark-haired humanoid. _What can he do against me anyway?_

"You _should_ care, because I'm the first of many to let you know that you're nothing special," he said getting the Wind Mega Man's attention. "You think you're all high and mighty because of some self-appointed title. Because you can fly around and kill who you want? HAH! You're nothing special. Just some spoiled rotten _brat_ who think's everyone's inferior to him, hoisting yourself on a pedestal and preaching _endlessly _like some sort of saint," the dark-haired teen continued on. "I bet without that magical paperweight of yours, you're just some whiny _mama's _boy who couldn't handle being talked _down _to!"

"How _dare_ you!" Aeolus hissed, seeing red as he suddenly shot at the dark-haired teen, blades crossed and at ready to cut him down to size. Had Aeolus not been so angry, he would've noticed the red-haired woman crouching just a few feet from him. Instead, he'd been goaded into only focusing on the target of his rage. The next moment however, the dark-haired teen in the short-sleeved trench coat did something completely unexpected.

Crouching down and his body coiled, he jumped off the figurehead and leapt straight _at_ him as if to catch him in mid-flight. Startled, Aeolus slammed back his aerial thrusters to slow down his speed as so not to collide with the older teen. Twisting and turning, Neal maneuvered his body and angled his descent into a leap of faith, plummeting towards the ground below with his arms spread and his legs straightened. Astonished, Aeolus watched him fall to the battlefield below without a care in the world, before hearing a small click that caused him to remember that Neal hadn't been alone. He didn't see Cédre, locked and loaded onto her target, and his last conscious sight upon looking up was that of a bazooka missle flying right into his face.

Screaming in victory as her missle struck true, Cédre watched as Aeolus was sent flying backwards, demerging in a flash of a light as he temporarily lost consciousness. As powerful as a Mega Man was, even they had to object to receiving a face full of bazooka. As his body fell down towards the ground, his gilded sword left his side and flew up into the air as well, tumbling a few times before following Neal's descent. Regaining consciousness, Aeolus immediately clutched Model H in his fist before megamerging again and catching himself mid-fall. Hissing angrily, the youth forgot all about Neal and looked back up at the Grand Nuage, before he was peppered in the back by Vent's plasma shots and forced to concentrate on defending himself.

At the same time, nobody saw Neal disappear through the damaged roof of a storage unit back-first, landing with a soft thud and crying out in surprise as a finely-crafted sword plopped down right next to him.

* * *

><p>"It's no good! We can't hold all of them back!" Vent cried, jumping backwards as Siarnaq flung a trio of Mandala Stars at him. Just as the blue Mega Man returned fire against the Model P user, Siarnaq would vanish into the shadows before reappearing elsewhere to counter-attack, watching impassively as his foe expertly dodged the deadly stars that split apart to follow after him. As much as Vent knew that Siarnaq was holding him back here on purpose, he couldn't bring himself to try and leave, knowing that if he did, then the Shadow Mega Man would truly make himself a horror to behold. With his Radar Scope, Siarnaq would effortlessly hunt down the remaining Hunters and slaughter them all before anybody could help, Mega Man or not. As long as Vent could hold him here for the time being, the Guardians would be able to aid the Hunter's escape without having to worry about the ex-assassin sniping them from the shadows.<p>

Sensing both Vent's and Siarnaq's motivation, Ashe headed off after Atlas and Thetis by herself to slow them down. Spurred on by both her protective instincts towards her comrades and a desire for revenge from their earlier encounter, Ashe's body flooded with power as Model A kicked into overdrive. Morphing into Buckfire, the silver-haired Mega Man moved swiftly through the burning camp, gunning down lagging mavericks with the Gaxelleroid's Fire Arrows as she sped after the fleeing Mega Men. Although Atlas was by the slowest of her comrades, her speed lagging behind even Thetis, it was the Ice Mega Man that Ashe managed to catch up to first. Looking over his shoulder as the sound of angry grunts caught his attention, Thetis could only manage a frightened squeak as the large gazelle-like Pseudoroid leapt through the air and flew down at him with a blazing Meteor Kick. Atlas continued to race on ahead after Aeolus, uncaring of the Model L user's cries as Ashe soundly punished him. Kicking furiously, Thetis was sent spinning across the ground as his body was unable to withstand Buckfire's savage attacks. Snorting and wheezing gouts of flame, Ashe then bolted after Atlas as Thetis cowered in submission, unwilling to offer combat any longer.

Meanwhile, Thon tried to help cover a pair of escaping Hunters. A young man and woman were holding each other's hands as they raced for the ladders of the Grand Nuage, pursued closely by a trio of Galleon Assaults that appeared to be hoping to cut the two youngsters down before they reached the safety of the ship. Experienced in the ways of battle, Thon aimed and gunned down the closest two mavericks, hoping to buy the youths enough time to climb aboard to safety. Stumbling over the bodies of its two pack mates, the final Galleon Assault lagged behind but doggedly carried on, slowly catching up. As Thon prepared to shoot down the remaining maverick, a pair of glowing red eyes appeared and met his own, the Flame Mega Man known as Atlas landing heavily before him. As tall and powerful as Thon was, Atlas was far stronger, even if she wasn't quite as large as him. Still, she met his gaze easily, her eyes merciless as she raised her Knuckle Busters. Distantly Thone was aware of Ashe calling out to him, telling him to run. He could see her in the distance, and that she wouldn't be able to make it in time even with how fast she was currently moving in the form of the gazelle-like pseudoroid.

There was no way that he could defend himself against Atlas. His eyes widened in horror as glowing flames encircled her twin Knuckle Busters, but if he was going to die, then so be it. He would die having saved his two last lives. The young man and woman were scrambling up the rope ladders before being pulled to safety by the Hunters that waited above, causing him to smile at the sight before Atlas fired. Just before the curved bullets consumed him, a barrier appeared before the large reploid to shield him from the devouring flames. Covering himself instinctively, Thon looked up slowly in surprise as the smoke and flames dispersed harmlessly, leaving only gentle warmth behind. Atlas was equally astonished, and stared at Thon's unmarked body numbly. Nobody should have been able to stand up to her attacks! Peering upwards, both Thon and Atlas gaped as none other than Pandora drifted down from the sky, twirling her golden staff as she gazed down below with her usual solemn expression. Prometheus also appeared, falling through the air to landing lightly on the ground before grinning at Ashe, who'd finally arrived at last.

The Model W user looked just as battered as before, but he bore a fierce, bright expression as he gazed at the scenes of destruction all around him. Pandora on the other hand _glowed_, apparantly supercharged from her recovery with Ashe's sub-tank. Atlas also noticed Pandora's unusually strong appearance and backed away, remembering that the female Model W user possessed control over the painful element of lightning. Turning towards Ashe, both Prometheus and Pandora eyed the silver-haired Mega Man at the same time, and Ashe understood instantly that they were here to fight on her side.

There was a lull in the fighting as the four Mega Men regrouped together to access this new threat. Atlas stood strong, baring a defiant expression as Thetis finally crept to her side, looking bloodied and battered. Aeolus drifted down from the sky much like Pandora had done, bearing a distant expression as his reddened eyes slowly focused on his former allies. His face was unusually marked, causing him to look less dignified than he usually did. Siarnaq materialized from out of the shadows, eyes aglow just as Vent dashed over to Ashe's side. The blue Mega Man's eyes widened at the sight of Prometheus and Pandora standing near her, but sensed that they weren't here to cause trouble like they had done in the past. Indeed, they seemed almost protective, bunching Ashe between them as if to shield her from the glares of her enemies before her.

"Fighting together, are we?" Vent growled, eyeing Prometheus with distaste as the Model W user stood too close to Ashe's side for him to feel comfortable with. Narrowing his eyes, the other Mega Man glared back, lips tugged back into a savage sneer as the wound on his arm subconsciously burned.

"For now, it's four against four. Afterwards, you and I can settle our differences," he hissed, side-eyeing the younger male viciously. Ashe tensed, causing the two males to turn their attention away from each other and onto their foes before them. Standing before the Grand Nuage were Vent, Ashe, Prometheus and Pandora. The Guardians, having assembled behind them waited for Vent's next orders, while the endless hordes of mavericks slowly advanced from behind the four Mega Men. Neither side wanted to make the first move.

* * *

><p>Kicking another rusted panel out of the wall, Grey and Aile collectively breathed a sigh of relief as a gust of chilled air rushed over their aching bodies. After the fight with the Lava DEVIL, it wasn't long before they managed to find their way out of the winding robot graveyard, and noticed that the tunnels further ahead eventually became cooler and more humid. Sensing a draft of fresh air inside one of the ancient corridors, Grey kicked a few panels until one loosened up under his blows. Corroded from the many centuries to exposure from the uncontrolled elements outside, these panels weren't as solid as the ones from earlier, and were far less durable. Whoever had built this place had intended it to last as a well-designed underground fortress, which had remained completely undiscovered and impenetrable ever since it was built - until now. If anybody had managed to enter before them, there were no signs of them ever having left the place; as far as Aile could tell, there was no exit <em>or <em>entrance to the strange underground lair. Perhaps this place was built back when teleportation was first being developed; the existance of the Robot Masters they'd seen, and lack of apparant exits suggested so.

Peering out of the hole he'd made, Grey's eyes focused in the dim light as he spied a tunnel stretching off into the distance. Littered around the area below were old-fashioned tracks, where carts of ore and other mined materials lay gathered. He smiled; this must have been the main interior of the mountain, where those people from that small town came to mine. Aile breathed in deeply, savoring the fresh air. As bad as the cold outside had been, the air inside the ancient complex had been harsh and dry, seemingly sucking all moisture out of her body. Feeling better instantly, the two teens carefully slid down the dripping stone wall and landed on the cold floor below. Another chilled breeze blew over their bodies, the tunnel echoing faintly with the sounds of wind.

Grey coughed as the cool air irritated his chest, though Aile narrowed her eyes as she listened to the faint whistling sounds from further away. Turning around, the female transporter spied a faint glimmer of light at the end of the gloomy tunnel. "Do you think that's the exit over there?" she asked, as Grey turned to look to see where she was pointing. Grinning, they both raced towards the end of the tunnel, daylight momentarily blinding their eyes as they emerged outside...

Only to hear the sound of guns clicking all around them.

Grey's eyes cleared first, Model Z's dark eyeguard blotting out most of the sun's glare reflecting off the snow all around the mountain. Just ahead of the mine's exit stood seven men, dressed in camo arctic uniforms and bearing many high-grade guns as they stared the two down before cornering them against the doors that slammed shut behind them. Grey tensed, clutching his weapon as he pushed Aile behind him warily. One man, taller than the others, stepped forwards towards the pair, his uniform a shade darker than that of his comrades. By his side stood a snarling mechaniloid wolf, growling at the two youths as it pointed its savage muzzle in Aile's direction. Its eyes glowed green, indicating it had found its target at last.

The tall man chuckled, petting the mechaniloid's lupine head with one gloved hand while clutching a small mobile communicator in his other. "Good boy," he cooed, while Aile's eyes widened at the sight of the object in his hand. The label of Giro Express was printed clearly across the little communicator, and she understood instantly that they were here, looking for _them_. Rising to his feet, the dark uniformed male stepped forwards again, the snarling mechaniloid following at his heels as he looked down at Grey appraisingly. Lifting his helmet, his face was revealed to them at last. Piercing blue eyes, colder than the ice and snow falling around them, gazed at the Mega Man before him, sending chills down the reploid's spine as the man looked back and forth slowly between him and Aile.

"So we finally meet at last, _Mega Man_," he said, his voice deep and calm.

Grey's hand tightened at those last two words, readying his grip on the Z-Saber's handle upon hearing the knowing tone. These people were definitely trouble, certainly here for them. The man's accent was very familiar, not at all like the hostile foreigners from the earlier town. No, these people must have followed them ever since Giga Arcadia, since the maverick outbreak that forced him and Aile out of the city and here to these freezing lands. Thane's glacial eyes narrowed, noticing the reploid's subtle movement, and decided to speak out before the Mega Man either attacked or fled.

"Don't move or your friend's a goner. You might be able to take a few shots before going down, but these guns are guaranteed to kill a human in one shot. I suggest you settle down and hear us out first, otherwise there might just be trouble for you and your young friend here."

"What do you want from us? You're the one responsible for chasing us out of Giga Arcadia, aren't you?" Grey asked, putting two and two together as he eyed the communicator in the man's hand, and Aile's astonished expression at the sight of it. He remembered her saying that she'd had lost hers during their escape from the tropical isles...

"Very astute, but that's none of your concern. What do I want? I want your biometal, kid. Hand it over now or you both die."

"And what's to say you won't kill us both afterwards anyway?" the reploid said, narrowing his eyes behind the eyeguard. As the man talked, Grey got the feeling that the man didn't know quite as much as he let on. Indeed, there was a note of hesitancy in the man's demeanor, his mannerisms less certain than the forceful tone he spoke with and the words he used. Despite having a clear advantage, he seemed almost afraid, putting on too much of a bluster for Grey to take his threats seriously.

"I'm a man of my word, boy. I get the biometal, I leave. You never see me again."

It was then that Grey sensed something amiss. The man spoke half truths, not outrightly forthcoming about what he planned to do afterwards. Model Z pulsed gently inside him, confirming his suspicions. Indeed, this man was planning to kill them both after he had what he wanted, not that Model Z could or would actually merge with the guy anyway. An idea came to Grey; it probably wouldn't work, but if he guessed right, then the man didn't know much about biometals other than that they allowed one to transform. If Model Z was right in that there were few potential biomatches in the world, then there also wasn't that many people who knew anything more about them than he did when he first obtained the red biometal at the beach. Adopting a calm look, Grey stepped forwards and eyed Thane through his dark eyeguard.

"Look, I know you want the biometal, but it's not that simple. It doesn't just accept anybody, and I can't exactly hand it over anymore..."

Thane scowled. He had been afraid of this, that biometals were unique to the person that managed to obtain them. Still, he didn't know if the boy was telling the truth or not. Perhaps anyone could just use biometal, but he didn't want to risk getting himself and his men killed for a prize that could never be his. Not that he'd allow the two to leave alive anyway, but he had to learn more about biometals and what they actually were. Perhaps if he kept the boy talking long enough, he might let something slip. Maybe Thane couldn't use his particular biometal, but he might yet be able to learn more about them, maybe find one that did work for him instead...

"You lying little shit. Why would it accept some kid like you and not somebody like me, who could actually do something with it?"

"It's permanent. Once you become a Mega Man, you can never change back. This biometal can't be used by anybody else anymore, so you came here for nothing."

_"Be careful, Grey. You're still not healed after your recent battles, and you may not be able to protect Aile or yourself so readily should these guys decide to attack."_

"What the fuck? It talks?" Thane said, raising an eyebrow at the disembodied voice that seemingly came from inside the boy. Indeed, the red Mega Man looked at him worriedly, as if people weren't usually supposed to be able to hear them speak. He'd definitely heard the voice however, a deeper, masculine tone that in no way resembled the red Mega Man's softer, more youthful voice. The biometal spoke again, this time with a distasteful tone as it answered the ex-Raider's question. _ "I do talk, and I can tell you that I would never willingly merge with anybody like you even if you were my biomatch. You're a coward and a bully, nothing more."_

Thane hissed at the sharp tone in Model Z's voice, insulted at the implication that he wasn't as good as the little punk it had joined with. Who did they think they were? He stepped back, the wolfish mechaniloid remaining in place and preparing to spring at the youths as Thane moved back towards his group.

"Is that so? Well, if I can't have you, then nobody can. You'll all die here, buried and forgotten in the snow. Men, f-"

"Wait!" Grey called, and Thane paused. The six men waited for their boss' command, holding their weapons at the ready should the Mega Man try anything hostile towards their boss. Clenching his teeth, Grey's shoulders sunk regretfully. He was fairly sure that he'd be able to kill the seven men, although preferred that they didn't come to battle. As much as he trusted himself to stay alive, the same couldn't be said of Aile, and she had nowhere to hide should they decide to fire. They also had guns, a clear advantage compared to his short-range Z-Saber, and as deadly as the plasma blade was, these men were no mere Galleons, and would surely choose to kill Aile out of spite before he could make a move towards them. Slowly he eyed Aile, glancing at his backpack which was currently in her arms.

The female transporter looked back at him, following his gaze to the rucksack she was holding. "You're not thinking of giving him that other one, are you?" she hissed, the backpack now beginning to tremble in her grasp. The Model O inside was resonating, clearly reacting to Thane's presence. Model Z also sensed Model O's sudden awakening, the malicious biometal reacting to the compatible host nearby that its enemy biomatch didn't nearly care so much for. Tensing, Model Z sighed inwardly before speaking out.

_"... Give him the other biometal, Grey. If he wants one so badly, then he can have the Model O that we found earlier."_

"B-But Model Z, we can't give him Model O... we just can't..." Aile said, as Grey took the struggling backpack from her hands. Thane watched in mild amusement. He hadn't known they'd had a second biometal. Perhaps he would wait to see what this one was like before ordering their execution. As the Mega Man tossed over the backpack, Thane caught it and opened it up, rummaging through the shaking bag and dumping out the assorted items inside. Dropping food wrappers and bottles to the ground carelessly, he finally pulled out Grey's threadbare bedsheet, a purple glimmer glowing from inside the ball of pale cotton. There, wrapped up in the tattered sheet was the purple Model O. Thane stared down at it shimmering in his thickly gloved hands, not looking particularly impressed with its colourful looks or strange appearance.

"_Purple?_ Not really my kind of colour, but if it's powerful then, then it'll do me fine. Let's see if this ugly thing works first though, I don't want any second rate biometal..."

Crackling angrily as if sensing his apparant lack of awe towards it, the purple Model O glowed brightly as the tall man clenched it tightly in his gloved hand. For a moment nothing happened, before Thane screamed in agony as he was enveloped in a flash of intense light. Even Grey was forced to clench his eyes shut as the brightness was enhanced by the white snow around them, a powerful aura shoving him and Aile backwards heavily against the metal doors behind. Trembling, the mountain seemed to rattle under their very feet, before the light cleared and all quaking ceased. All in all, the transformation had only lasted six seconds, but it felt like an age had passed before Grey could open his eyes to see what had become of the soldier who'd menaced him and Aile.

The other six men sat up in the snow and gasped, having also been knocked back by the intensity of Model O's transformation. Covered in thick purple armor, Thane stood taller than ever. At least eight feet tall, he was almost half that in sheer width. With a massive cannon strapped across his back and a shimmering plasma blade on the end of each arm, he might have been a silly colour, but by God, did the man look _terrifying_. His heavily-armored helmet exposed only that of a small T-shaped visor, pinpricks of orange light glowing as his eyes stared out from the darkness. While his armor looked smooth, giving him a knightly appearance, there was no mistaking the fact that the man was literally a walking_ tank_, no obvious weak spot offering any hint of vulnerability. His arms were thick and equally heavily-armored as the rest of him, appearing to contain some odd gelatin substance which powered the glowing blades jutting out above his gauntlets. Creaking as he rose to his full height, the pinpricks of orange light glowed brightly as the man surveyed the world around him in a new light.

Grey remained frozen in place, Model Z equally tense inside him. Compared to the Lava DEVIL inside the ancient laboratory, this man far much, much more imposing, almost looking too much at ease in his new form. Even Vent had been bewildered at first, not fully comprehending the power he'd obtained when first transforming with Model X, and later again with both Model X and Model Z. This man looked completely at ease, as if... as if Model O was been completely and utterly compatible with him. Inwardly they trembled. Was this what Aile would have turned into if Model O had managed to ensnare her in its grip earlier?

One of the soldiers took off his helmet to get a better look at Thane's new body, impressed by the ex-Raider's transformation and new looks. "Messanos, you really did it. You're a Mega Man now! Just look at you!" he laughed, before falling quiet when nobody laughed with him.

Thane remained silent, his armor rattling before laughing quietly in his throat. His eyes glowed again, much more brightly than before as he slowly turned toward the man who'd dared spoke out. The six soldiers trembled, huddling together as they glanced up at the armored behemoth before them, feeling extremely uneasy at the way he was looking down at them. With a single sweep of his arm, the shimmering plasma blade extended, hissing as the snowflakes fell upon the purple blade before it swung again, this time towards his former comrades. Making effortless work of their bodies, the lengthy blade sliced through flesh, metal and arctic fleece, cutting through everything it touched like a hot knife through butter. All six men were lifeless within seconds, their bodies proving no match against the newly reborn power of Model O.

Nearby the lupine mechaniloid remained crouched in the snow, who'd also watched the transformation with interest. It too felt distinctively uneasy as its beloved master somehow turned into a horrific monster, morphing into something dangerous and vile. This new man was no good, certainly nothing like its old master at all. Leaping at the purple titan with a snarl, Thane swung around quickly with his other arm, the second plasma blade extending to plunge right into the mechaniloid's open maw and out of the other side of its head. Flipping his arm carelessly, the still-snarling mechaniloid was sent flying straight up into the air, its shredded body seemingly soaring into the snowstorm raging above them and out of sight.

Seizing his chance, Grey wasted no time and snatched Aile into his arms, fleeing down the icy mountain slopes as fast as he could while Thane's shrieking laughter echoed all around them. There was no way that he would ever be able to match blades with that monster, Model Z or not. Model Z also sensed that Grey was no match for the creature in his current state, weary and wounded ever since his battle with the three-headed mechaniloid. Even with some rest and food along the way, Grey had received no proper medical treatment, and had steadily been coming down with a fever during the last few hours as his systems strained to keep him functional. Aile clutched to him tightly, peering over his shoulder fearfully to see what Thane was doing.

Currently the purple Model O user was moving after them slowly, his armor clanking loudly as he leisurely lumbered after his speedy prey. After a moment he stopped, and Grey got a very bad feeling about the sudden silence that descended. He tried to hurry, galloping down the icy slopes carefully as so not to slip or drop the trembling woman in his arms. He clutched her more tightly in return, unwilling to let her go or allow her to come to harm. _Not now, when they were so close to escaping..._

"Don't look back," he said gently, fear urging him onwards. Fear of Thane, fear of his new Model O and fear for Aile's safety. Although they'd reached the other side of the mountain and could see the city far below, they had no idea what to expect from the man now that he had what he wanted, or what he was truly capable of. Daring a peek, Grey's eyes widened with horror as he turned to see what the purple monstrosity was doing.

Thane's back cannon was glowing, the man arched fowards as he prepared to fire _right at them!_ Grinding to a halt, the red Mega Man braced himself just as Thane's cannon fired. A tremendous explosion resulted, although not directly at them as he'd previously been afraid of. Perhaps he couldn't aim so far, Grey's superior speed having put quite some distance between them in the short amount of time he'd raced down the mountain slopes. It was then that Grey's synthetic blood chilled. Thane hadn't been aiming at them, but at the stony path behind them. A landslide of rock, rubble and ice was rushing down the mountain path after them, the resulting explosion having set off an artifical avalanche after his fleeing foes. The Model O user called out, his voice echoing loudly above the rushing din of crumbling rubble.

_"See if you can outrun that, Mega Man! Hahahaha!"_

Grabbing ahold of Aile, Grey set her down on the ground and threw himself over her, just as the rushing river of stone and ice buried them underneath their wake. There was no way that he would have been able to outrun that landslide in his injured state, nor leap over the solid tide that descended after them. His only hope had been to act as a shield; if he couldn't survive, then hopefully Aile would live, protected by the armor of Model Z. His last conscious sight was of darkness, as the avalanche buried him and the female transporter alive.

Throwing his head back to the skies, Thane screamed in victory. He was unstoppable! Such power he wielded, that he could destroy a mountain on a mere whim! Mountains were no fun however, and his landslide had disappointingly killed off the little red Mega Man and his bitch. He'd been hoping to have some fun with them, but didn't want to risk them escaping and coming after him later. As powerful as he was, he was also rather slow, and had never liked being hassled or rushed. Eyeing the city down below at the mountain's foot, Thane shifted his heavy body and slowly descended down the destroyed path. The very land shaking with every step he made, the heavily-armored being readied his cannon again and fired a test shot at the glittering lights below. This time at full power, unlike the gentle blast he tried before on Grey.

A wave of fire swept through the city, a sizable chunk incinerating instantly with a single blast. Eyesight finely developed underneath his darkened visor, Thane could just make out the terrified people fleeing through the streets as the city began burning, the destroyed area instantly becoming cinders as hundreds of lives were consumed with his one single attack. Like ants they fled before the wake of his coming, unable to withstand the destruction. He grinned madly. This... this was true power; the strength to destroy all that stood before him and crush it on a mere thought. The Aspect of Destruction awakened inside Thane's mind as he admired his work, Model O absurdly pleased with the new host it had gained. With a joyful cry, Thane laughed again and leisurely stalked down the mountain slopes, his cannon clicking into place as he reloaded and prepared to fire again.

He was going to enjoy this a lot.

_End of chapter 9..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Uh oh, I hope that's not the last we see of Grey and Aile! Looks like the second of the Omega Aspects has been awakened, Thane Messanos as Omega's _Aspect of Destruction_. Thane's Model O is a curious mix of Sigma, Vile and Double. Specifically the tyrannical mentality and size of Sigma, armed with Vile's long-range cannon and Double's plasma blades to make for a very nasty representative of Omega indeed. I thought it was fitting, as Vile/Double were pawns of Sigma, and all three shared a subtle purple theme. Thanks to RedAxl for giving me the idea to use Sigma somewhere, even if only as a hybrid biometal. Again, my thanks to all readers and reviewers for taking the time to drop by. Special thanks to shadowreploid and NeoNazo356 lately for their reviews and suggestions, especially the latter regarding dialogue as I just can't cut a good chat.


	11. Overdrive

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything in the Megaman ZX series.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The world has become a dangerous place after the death of Master Albert. Legion has fallen, rogue humans and mavericks are banding together to take control and Master Thomas has a deadly scheme to reset the world. Omega, the sleeping God of Destruction, stirs in its slumber, as the world's end draws ever nearer...

* * *

><p>Despite how powerful the Four Mega Men had grown since the last time they'd seen them, Prometheus and Pandora were more than a match for their disorganized methods. Having battled and worked together for centuries, the two reploids known to all as 'The Reaper' and 'The Witch' understood one another on a level that no one else could hope to comprehend. Despite their advantages of greater numbers and being in better physical condition, the Four Mega Men struggled against the strategic methods employed by the two Model W users. Vent and Ashe stood further back, assisting the Guardians by gunning down the endless tide of mavericks trying to push past the reploid twin's defences. Whenever they got the chance, they defended the reploid duo from being ganged up on by their foes.<p>

The four Mega Men didn't look out for each other in the same way that Prometheus and Pandora did, concentrating only on themselves and the targets they were currently focused on. Their relationships had been neutral at best, working together only when required to do so. After all, there'd been no point in making friends before, as they were supposed to finish each other off when participating in Master Albert's Game of Destiny. Since then, Atlas and Thetis occasionally looked out for one another, Thetis relying more on the Flame Mega Man for her muscle than out of any actual concern for her well-being. However, the ex-soldier cared only for the rush of battle and crushing others with her superior strength, leaving the Model L user behind to face his challenges alone most of the time. Aeolus was much the same, too self-centered to look out for his comrades unless he was at risk from coming to harm due to them being unable to handle their duties. Siarnaq merely disliked being around others, and preferred to work alone, relying only on himself rather than his so-called 'allies' for back-up. While he might aid them if necessary, the Model P user remained uncaring of their well-being, allowing them to suffer their own mistakes rather than risk getting stabbed in the back for his efforts. Trust was a dangerous thing, or so he'd come to learn.

Whenever Pandora was at risk from being attacked at close range, Prometheus would step in and force the assailant back with his lethal beam scythe. Atlas was the worst for trying to get up close and personal, but her sluggish speed prevented her from getting at the female Model W user as often as she liked. Prometheus easily forced the ex-soldier back a safe distance every time she tried to assault 'the Witch', and none of the other three dared provoke his ire by getting too close to his swinging blade.

Whenever Prometheus found himself surrounded, Pandora would attempt to shield him with her barriers, using her ice and lightning combination attacks to forcibly seperate him from his foes. Unlike Pandora, Prometheus found it considerably more difficult to defend himself, his armor already failing to soften the damage he received with every blow. As formidible as he was close up, Thetis' Ice Dragons were brutal, shattering against his armored form and bringing his speed down. Aeolus was quick to notice his struggles, slashing at him viciously with his electrical charges. Enraged and unwilling to give in, Prometheus's body glowed intensely as he threw his head back and screamed his defiance to the darkened skies above. He was not going down without a fight! Plunging his polymorphic hair into the ground, the spikes erupted up into the sky from underneath their feet, forcing the Four Mega Men away from the immobile Grand Nuage and himself. The Model W user laughed hysterically as the polymorphic spears burned gold with fire, his armor morphing red and white as fire became his element of choice.

Thetis was badly wounded as the flame-encircled strands burst up from the ground, shredding the armor plating his legs and sides and causing him to cry out in agony as the superheated blades afflicted him. Being an ice-element user, the heat of fire burned worse than if he'd just been in his reploid form, the artificial flames paining Model L as much as him and forced the reploid boy to share his biometal's pain. Reacting instantly to his distressed cries, Atlas plunged through the searing pillars of flame and gripped Prometheus tightly around his neck with both hands. As a reploid himself, Prometheus didn't have to breathe, but it had the desired effect of startling him and prematurely ending his attack. Snarling and kicking, the Model W user struggled in Atlas' vice-like grip as she lifted him up off the ground and glared into his equally red eyes.

"Let's see you try that again, huh?" the ex-soldier growled, smirking as he tried to prise her gripping fingers off from around his throat. The Knuckle Busters clamped against both sides of his head, preventing him from moving around so much as he struggled to pull free. Pandora attempted to intervene immediately, but Siarnaq and Aeolus worked together to hold her at bay, firing a trio of Mandala Stars to circle around her and batter against her upheld barriers. Forceful winds pushed her back as her shields finally broke down, causing her to cry out in pain as she could only watch helplessly as Atlas punched Prometheus in the stomach with all her might. The pallid white armor of his belly cracked loudly under the blow, causing him to gasp in pain. A second later, Atlas withdrew her Knuckle Buster and punched him again in exactly the same spot as before, causing him to scream out as his armor shattered under the force of her Megaton Crusher.

Ashe's eyes narrowed at the sickening sounds of Prometheus' armor breaking, her teeth clenched as she listened to Atlas' horrible laughter upon hearing his agonized cries. A feeling burned through her, but it wasn't the same protective feeling that she'd gotten back at the energy facility when Vent's life had been at stake. No. Hatred for Atlas surged through her veins, a river of white-hot fury flooding through her as she watched the Flame Mega Man torture the reploid male. Before Ashe knew what she was doing, she was standing before Atlas and, upon turning her head to see who was interrupting her fun, punched the taller woman's face as hard as she could. Atlas dropped Prometheus to the ground instantly, stars blurring her vision as her nose broke painfully under the unexpected blow. Mega Man or not, one's nose being struck in such a way caused pain that even she couldn't withstand, her eyes watering as she clamped both palms over the bridge of her streaming face.

"Oh, you little bitch!" she snarled, blood gushing from her nostrils as the watery visage of Ashe dragging Prometheus away faded out of focus. Before she could retaliate and go after the Model A user, Aeolus was already sweeping in, preparing to avenge the blow by stabbing at Ashe's unprotected back with his dual sabres. Vent, having already seen what was happening, fired his X-Buster warningly and stopped Aeolus dead in his tracks, allowing Ashe the time to pull Prometheus back to safety. Gasping for air, the Model W user had recovered somewhat from his beating, the broken armor protecting his stomach badly cracked and sparking. Circuits and other vitals were exposed. Pandora hovered over him worriedly; he couldn't stand up to that kind of abuse any longer. Advancing a little closer, the Four Mega Men slowly approached the immobile airship, the hordes of rampaging mavericks close at their heels. Any closer and they'd be in range, able to pick off the Guardians who were hanging back and trying to gun down as many of the machines as possible.

"Isn't there any way we can push them back long enough for the Guardians to get the Hunters aboard?" Ashe panted, skidding backwards out of range as Aeolus attempted to attack her with his sabres again. The magenta blades hissed in the air as they narrowly missed her exposed throat, before the Wind Mega Man slashed after her with a downwards swipe in an attempt to push her back again. Pandora raised her staff, summoning shards of ice to batter against the Model H user and force him away from the female Mega Man at last. Gratefully, Ashe fought to catch her breath as Aeolus backed off for the time being, before Thetis stalked forwards to take his place instead. Without Prometheus backing her up, the Ice Mega Man had little to fear from her ice or lightning.

_"There's one Pseudoroid that could hold them all off, but Ashe... you don't much energy left,"_ Model A said, voice tinged with worry as it sensed the strain her body was going through. Having had little rest since the energy facility, the silver-haired Mega Man had already lost a considerable amount of health during her earlier battle against Atlas and Thetis. Without medical treatment, she wouldn't be able to hold her ground much longer, and Model A decided that perhaps enough was enough. Ashe gritted her teeth, eyeing the Four Mega Men and the advancing mavericks with absolute hatred. There was no way they were going to kill any more of her friends; she'd lost enough of them already, and wasn't willing to lose any more.

"Don't worry about me, Model A. I know you've got my back, but these guys have gone too far this time and need some serious attitude adjustment!" she said, as Model A finally understood that there was no going back.

_"Attagirl! Alright, I'll work with you on this one. I know you don't like using this particular Pseudoroid, but trust me on this when I say it'll help!"_ it cried, before activating its emergency functions.

New strength flooded Ashe's battered body as Model A used its own internal energy to sustain her, reducing the strain her body was suffering for what it was preparing to do next. Once every so often, a biometal could tap into its hidden potential and draw out its user's true power if both it and its host were facing off against a serious threat. Overdrive, or so it was called, in which the biometal consumed much energy, but could multiply its own strength many times over in order for its host to overcome danger. Resonating powerfully, Model A glowed brightly from within Ashe's core, combining its own power with that of the silver-haired Hunter. Glowing in turn, everyone watched as Ashe morphed into a huge Pseudoroid, easily the biggest one that Vent had ever seen in his life.

Crocodilian in nature, it stood as tall as one of the surrounding buildings, its massive form taking up considerable space in the narrow area between the Grand Nuage and the maverick army standing before it. The Four Mega Men paused at the sight of the monstrosity towering before them, its eyes glowing crimson as gouts of freezing gasses poured from its dripping maw. Its teeth glinted in the dim light, its jaws jutting open to reveal razor-sharp fangs of ice. Even the mavericks stopped to access this new threat, ignoring the hail of bullets from above as the Guardians aboard the airborne vessel continued to focus on thinning their numbers. Grinning savagely, Atlas gazed up at the reptillian behemoth before her and raised her Knuckle Busters to fire. Her nose was still gushing blood from Ashe's punch, and she badly wanted to pay the younger woman back for the punch to the face. Reacting instantly at the sight of Atlas pulling the Buster's trigger, Model A took control and forced Ashe's legs down into a crouch, using the Crocoroid's powerful thighs to push its bulk up into the air and over the stream of bullets that came for them. Up and over Atlas' range of fire, the enormous Bifrost appeared to defy the laws of physics as its massive body flew through the air. The other three jumped backwards in shock, whereas Atlas remained behind to stand her ground. Nobody was stronger than her, especially not Albert's little whelp. The Flame Mega Man's legs buckled as Ashe landed heavily before her, the very Earth shaking underneath her massive weight and causing the smaller female to stumble onto her ass.

Ashe had never really liked using Bifrost's body, finding the Crocoroid too slow and ungainly despite its massive power. However, Bifrost's primary function was stopping enemy advances as opposed to destroying them, and its size and power proved to be more than a match for any single foe. As long as she and Model A were careful about Atlas, Bifrost's sheer size and strength would prove too much for the other three to handle. Trusting Model A's words, Ashe relaxed and allowed her biometal to take control completely, letting it handle the task of manipulating the mechaniloid's huge form.

Aeolus was instantly wary. He remembered Bifrost and exactly what it was designed for. Trust Atlas to underestimate her foes! Thetis also appeared to recognize the threat, and called to the Flame Mega Man worriedly as she advanced towards the monstrosity.

"Atlas, don't!" he cried, watching in horror as Ashe's tremendous jaws gaped open. Ignoring the danger before her, Atlas stood up quickly and charged forwards towards the Crocoroid, determined to shatter the impudent creature's fangs. Albert's descendant had made a big mistake, choosing such a massive, slow form. It made her a sitting duck, and she'd be down before she even knew what hit her. However, Ashe moved more quickly than Atlas expected, rotating her head completely sideways so that Atlas was falling down towards the ground instead of onto the fangs so she could break them. Slamming her jaws shut with a colossal snap, Ashe's maw wrapped around Atlas' body like a vice. The Flame Mega Man gagged as Ashe's icy fangs clenched around her midsection and held her fast. Although the teeth couldn't penetrate Model F's toughened armor, the sharp points dug painfully into her less-armored side, causing her to feel the sting of winter's bite even through her skin-tight bodysuit. With her arms pinned tight, Atlas could only struggle helplessly in the Crocoroid's jaws, her other three comrades panicking at the sight of their strongest member trapped within the Pseudoroid's jaws. The mavericks also reacted at the sight, surging forwards together as one like a tide in the hopes of drowning the behemoth with their numbers.

As they tried to pull her jaws open, Ashe twisted and turned her head, causing the land to tremble as she attempted to shake them off. _"Not so much fun when you're the one receiving the beating, isn't it?"_ Model A growled in Bifrost's voice, crunching into Atlas again. Determined not to scream aloud, the ex-soldier merely grunted in pain as her bones jarred awkardly underneath the massive pressure. Siarnaq's knives couldn't easily penetrate the Crocoroid's thickened armor, and Thetis's Ice Dragons shattered uselessly against its chilled body. Aeolus swung his dual sabres, sending a rush of electricity towards Ashe from a distance, but Model A rotated Bifrost's head around to fling Atlas's body head-on into the electrified charge. Screaming as lightning surged throughout her body, Atlas's world exploded in agony as she was sent tumbling across the blood and oil-splattered ground. The bulky Model F user crushed several galleons underneath her body before finally crashing heavily into a horrified Aeolus. The two Mega Men rolled around on the floor, and this time it was Ashe who advanced forwards in order to push them back.

Vent stared in astonishment. Ashe was fighting so aggressively, but supposed it was understable. The Hunters had been all she'd ever known, growing up with them since she was a small child, and seeing such an attack on her friends which were like family to her, brought out her fighting spirit. Prometheus and Pandora also watched, intrigued by the sudden change and spike in Ashe's energy levels as she and Model A joined together completely as one. They knew that Model A was in control here, utilizing Bifrost's true programming and defensive functions as opposed to Ashe merely using the creature's brute strength. It was an affective move, one that the Four Mega Men hadn't been expecting at all.

Turning around, Ashe's lengthy tail swung through the air. Siarnaq managed to dodge the heavy tail lashing towards him, but Thetis reacted far too slowly and was bludgeoned in his side by the flailing limb, sent flying to land on top of Atlas who was still rolling on the ground in agony. Aeolus could barely move, having had the wind knocked out of him when Atlas' electrified body crashed into him and caused him to become paralyzed too. Siarnaq stood alone before the furious Crocoroid, and backed away warily as he estimated his chances against Ashe dropping down to around that of near zero. The raging mavericks continued to leap and dance underneath her crushing feet, unable to reach her less-armored belly as she towered above them all.

Prometheus whistled. In the right situation, Ashe could handle those idiots all by herself. She just needed a bit of prodding in order to draw out her true strength, proof that the bond between her and Model A was the strongest it had ever been. _This_ was how a real Mega Man fought, mercilessly dominating the battlefield against lesser beings and crushing all that dared stand before her. Truly she was a born Chosen One, unlike that pathetic Vent and his silly Model X. Without the other biometals at hand, both he and Model X were useless, capable only of the most simple charged shots. Even he could easily deflect those with his powerful beam scythe, just like he did during their very first meeting when sending Vent's clumsy attack back at himself. He smirked at the memory, remembering how hot-headed and inexperienced the brunette had been, and how little he'd actually changed since those early days years ago.

"So this is the true power of Model A..." Pandora said quietly, watching the battle with interest. She'd been surprised by Prometheus's rare approval over the silver-haired Mega Man, and of how quickly he said she'd adapted to Albert's prototype biometal, but she didn't realize until now exactly what he'd seen in the girl. She too had sensed the change which had befallen Ashe, the massive spike of energy driving her to succeed against the odds she faced. Overdrive was a rare function, and a powerful one in which was only brought out by the most dire of circumstances.

"Not just Model A's powers, but her inner strength too. Unlike Albert's worthless defective, it is she who was Model A's true biomatch all along. Ashe has merged completely with Model A, the biometal fully utilizing that Pseudoroid's original programming and using it for their own purposes," he said, watching with unrestrained glee as Ashe continued to decimate the mavericks before her. The Four Mega Men cowered before the raging titan, baffled as to how to overcome its defences. Although he hadn't been there to witness the final battle between Ashe and Albert, this was no doubt exactly what that hateful man had to face off against when battling his young descendant. How he wish he could have seen her crush him under her heel!

Little did anybody know was that, in a way, Albert _did_ meet his end thanks to the actions of his very first creation. It was he who'd saved Ashe as an infant, plucking her from her dying mother's side and leaving her near the edge of a Hunter's encampment so that she would be raised by them. Occasionally he had gone to check up on her, remaining hidden as he accessed how she was doing before reporting her progress back to Albert. He hadn't cared so much back then, only doing so because it was his pre-programmed duty to ensure the well-being of the Sage's descendants, but she had come far since those early years and now not even Thomas' so-called immortal Mega Men could withstand her might. Perhaps after gaining her trust, maybe he and Pandora would be the ones in charge this time round. It was a pleasing thought, and would be a fantastic insult to Albert's memory in having his last descendant on his side, working under his and his sister's orders.

"Atlas, do something!" Aeolus hissed to the burly female solider, eyeing the Crocoroid's gleaming fangs worriedly as Ashe peered down at their struggling bodies. Atlas kicked at him, trying to push him off her. Thetis was semi-conscious, mumbling nonsense as he lolled around on Aeolus's chest and prevented him from getting up off Atlas. Siarnaq hovered nearby, watching as the three struggled to seperate themselves from each other. However, he hesitated in getting too close as his Radar Scope suddenly picked up bizarre energy signals emanating from the advancing Crocoroid. Again her energy spiked, empowering the colossal titan even more. Just how was Ashe managing to do all this, when she could barely stand against Atlas and Thetis just an hour ago?

"You're supposed to the brains around here, rich boy. Why don't you fucking do something other then chuck wind at her?" Atlas snarled, booting Aeolus' stomach painfully and kicking him off so that she could finally stagger to her feet. Before the Model H user could snap a reply, Ashe's jaws gaped open, the icy fangs erupting out of her maw and surging towards the three beings bickering before her. The massive shards pierced the ground loudly, forcing the Mega Men to run for their lives to avoid being impaled by the deadly spears. As they retreated, Ashe's heavy foot stomped down closely behind them, almost crushing them underneath her weight like she'd done to countless mavericks earlier and was continuing to do so. Still, it was evident that she was lagging, pieces of her body cracked and chipped under the strain of withstanding the fully-merged transformation. Even with her greater powers in overdrive mode, her body struggled to hold up against the endless assaults that the mavericks were raining down against her form.

Vent's eyes widened as he sensed her vital signs beginning to drop, Model A's overdrive beginning to sap her life force in order to sustain the powerful transformation. If she stayed in that form much longer, there was no telling what kind of damage she'd do to herself. Dashing forwards, he called to her as loudly as he could over the din of gunfire and explosions.

"Ashe, change back! You're losing all your energy!" he cried, but either Ashe couldn't hear his words or decided to ignore him, as she continued to plunge forth into the sea of enraged mavericks before her. The Guardians advanced, the Crocoroid having put some distance between them and the mavericks she was pushing back. Exhausted but no less furious, Ashe was determined to push them out of her camp once and for all. Seeing that she wasn't listening to him, Vent followed after her to help, but stopped as a hand slipped under his bicep and forcibly pulled back away from the Crocoroid's lashing tail.

"Let me go, can't you see she needs help?" he snarled at his restrainer, trying to struggle free from Prometheus' grip as the two Model W users glared at him coldly.

"Ashe needs to do this by herself. You'll only get in her way in the state you're in, and your pitiful Model X-"

"Shut up! Ashe can't handle them all alone, just look at her!" he growled, as Pandora shook her head. Prometheus' expression appeared thoughtful as he gazed after the silver-haired Mega Man, watching how she continued to repel the hostile mechaniloids before her. The Four Mega Men continued to retreat, appearing quite plainly to the Model W users that, far from not being able to handle the, appeared to be doing just fine.

"On the contrary, this is bringing out Ashe's true strength. Fighting for the camp like this, protecting her friends from these mavericks so that they don't all die... THAT is what is driving her on. If you make her stop now, what do you think that'll tell her? That's she's not strong enough to protect herself, to protect anyone without her knight in shining armor always stepping in to fight her battles for her?" the male reploid asked, inwardly delighting in the hate-filled look that Vent threw him. _Ah, so he had a thing for the girl after all._

"Oh, what about you? Earlier when Atlas and Thetis were about to finish her off? I didn't think you were a hypocrite on top of being a _tool_ as well!" Vent sneered, as Prometheus' expression darkened. His grip tightened in warning at the brunette's insult, but the male reploid kept his voice level and held on as Vent continued to try pulling away. Some of the nearby Guardians watched them warily, aiming their sights onto the Reaper in case he decided to try anything else against the blue Mega Man. Even if he and his sister were fighting on their side, they were no friends of theirs.

"That was an entirely different situation to this one. Thomas' stupid lackeys just wanted her out of the way before, but now they've made things personal by attacking her home and butchering her friends. Don't you know that these Hunters were all Ashe had before she obtained Model A? She's grown up with them for so long that they're practically family to her. Think about it; if you were in her position, would you appreciate anyone stopping you from doing what you thought was right, just because they didn't think you were strong enough to do so? Whether or not _you_ think she can handle it, Ashe believes she can, or else she'd have asked for your help by now. She doesn't need _you_ holding her back!"

Vent's eyes widened at Prometheus' last words, a flashback from years ago filling his mind as he remembered when he'd first obtained Model X. Back when Giro was still alive, when Serpent's mavericks advanced along the highway towards Area D. How he thought back then that Giro was trying to hold him back, trying to prevent him from doing what he thought was right.

_"Think Vent! If you go running out there with the biometal, you'll fall right into their hands! You don't know how to fight, it's far too dangerous for you to go out there alone!" Giro called as Vent tried to rush out of the command room of the Grand Nuage. Grabbing the youth by his wrist, Aile watched fearfully in Prairie's arms as Vent froze, glaring back viciously at the blond man struggling to hold him still and make him listen to reason._

_"So you're just going to sit back and watch while the mavericks do this? People are going to get hurt when those mavericks reach them! People just like my mum... you'd let that happen again? Unlike you, I can't just sit there and watch! I'll take every last one of them down, whether you agree or not!" he snapped, before pulling his arm free out of Giro's hold and fleeing for the transerver room before he could stop him. His eyes were blinded by tears at the thought of so many people being gunned down by the feral machines, remembering how his and Aile's mother died in that exact same manner years ago. Lying in a pool of her own blood, her empty eyes staring into the cloudless skies above as she and the twins were surrounded by endless bodies, while mavericks continued to lay waste to the once happy amusement park._

_Vent wiped his eyes, trying to push those memories out of his mind. He didn't care if Giro didn't think he was strong enough to handle Model X. He couldn't bear to let anybody die in the brutal way his and Aile's mother did all those years ago, leaving him and his sister to grow up as orphans. Although Giro had done the best he could, caring for them and acting as their foster-father, Vent didn't always see eye to eye with him, the two having arguments more and more frequently as the twins grew older._

_As he raced along the highway towards Area D, Giro appeared and landed before him, blocking his path. Merged with Model Z, the man exuded a powerful aura, and for a moment, Vent couldn't bring himself to look at the man. Holding out his hand, Giro tried one last time to reason with the young brunette._

_"Listen to me, Vent..." he said soothingly, as Vent bristled with fury. His X-Cannon twitched, struggling to decide whether or not he dared to push on. Torn between obeying the man or racing ahead to defend the people of Area D, Vent swallowed and looked up at last, his emerald eyes staring back coldly into Giro's azure blue orbs._

_"Giro, I..." he said, his words caught in his throat under Giro's solemn stare. Vent understood that the man was only concerned, but he couldn't turn back now. Those people at Area D needed help. They needed him. Bizarrely, Giro smiled and extended his hand to the smaller male welcomingly. His resolve was true, that he'd stand against not only a friend, but his father of a sorts in order to do the right thing._

_"I'm not going to let you go out alone. Whether or not you can handle the biometal doesn't matter, both you and Aile are important to me. I will protect you and her for as long as I am able. I may not be able to stop you from going, but I understand that you believe you're doing the right thing and that's all that matters to me. Nobody's going to die today if we can help it. Come on, let's go!"_

_Yet just an hour later, Vent and Aile cried together for the first time in years as Giro, their friend and carer, perished._

Vent considered how he would have felt if Giro had managed to stop him all those years ago. In a way, perhaps it might have turned out for the better, and perhaps Giro would never have died after all. Still, if things hadn't turned out the way they did, then Vent would never have come to believe in himself and his resolve to protect others would have remained untested, and he would have always remained weak. Weak, helpless, and unable to protect anybody at all. He knew exactly what Prometheus was talking about now, and realized how Ashe would feel if he tried to stop her from doing what she thought was was right. This was bigger than just wanting to protect people; she was fighting for everything and everyone she believed in, the Hunters her reason that she even existed.

Prometheus grinned, knowing he'd made his point as Vent's softened eyes showed he'd understood his words. Glancing back at Ashe, Prometheus saw that she'd advanced forwards a fair distance, repelling the mavericks at last and giving the Guardians some breathing space to allow the wounded Hunters time to climb aboard. As Vent looked on, the reploid twins left him to his thoughts as they staggered back to the airship, aiding the wounded and helping them aboard.

* * *

><p>Lifting himself up carefully and making sure that he hadn't broken anything after his 'leap of faith', in which he could've sworn he'd heard an eagle screeching into the heavens as he did so, Neal slid off the pile of plastic-packaged uniforms and gazed around his gloomy surroundings. He'd landed safely, falling through the hole in the roof above him after taunting Aeolus and diving off the Grand Nuage's balcony as the airship was hovered overhead above the camp. According to Cédre, it was a crazy plan, but it had been the quickest way to get to ground without having to wait for the huge airship to find a suitable docking spot. Not to mention the fastest escape method from the enraged Model H user, after Neal had thrown some choice insults at him. Trusting his instincts, the dark-haired teen was relieved that he'd chosen the right building to land in, as opposed to a storage unit containing, say, armed weapons, which while handy, wouldn't nearly have been quite as much fun to land on.<p>

Especially if one of them went off and shot him in the ass. God knows if a bullet got wedged into something important back there, he'd never get through airport security ever again without making a complete fool out of himself.

Currently he was lying inside a small storage unit, roughly twenty feet by twenty five and heavily packed with uniforms and other assorted fabrics such as bedsheets, curtains and whatever else a person might require for decorating their rooms inside the camp. Personal luxuries were a rarity here, but the Hunters tried to accomodate their members as best they could in order to make them feel more at home. Thankfully he'd avoided landing on the worst of the shrapnel still littered around the room after the roof had been blown in, a few sharp pieces digging stubbornly into his bodysuit and trenchcoat but not reaching his skin. Overall, it wasn't a bad landing he thought to himself as he picked the pieces out of his clothing, given how pushed for time he'd been when Aeolus dove at him.

Nearby, Neal frowned upon spying a deceased Hunter slumped up against the wall. Bloodied and mangled, the man no doubt had to have been one of the stationary guards who'd perished during the first assault by the maverick's aerial forces. It appeared as if he'd had died quickly, having had no time to jump down to the ground outside where the galleons had waited for the guards to be pushed down. A small mercy perhaps, but a sad fate all the same. Next to his body, something shimmered in the gloom, Neal not registering its presence until a glow of light from outside illuminated that part of the room from overhead and showed it up on the visor's HUD screen.

"Hello, what's this we have here?" he said, picking the fallen blade up off the ground. Tapping a few buttons on his chrome visor, Neal's sight cleared temporarily to allow him to examine the fallen sword more thoroughly. It was very well-crafted for he mused, obviously some kind of antique or heirloom, maybe even predating the advent of Machine Bodies to the times of Neo Arcadia. Drawing the blade out of its scabbard, Neal whistled at the thought of how much it must've been worth. Historical value aside, fiscally it must've been worth as much as a goldmine, as he carefully lengthened the crimson leather straps in order to carry the blade across his back. Tightening the straps around his shoulders and ensuring the blade remained firmly in place until he could get it appraised later on, Neal looked around the room once again.

There was a rifle hanging up by the door, exactly what he needed as he doubted his small buster would be enough to handle the mavericks waiting outside for him. He hadn't asked the Guardians for a better weapon, believing that they'd needed everything they could get in order to hold off the hostile mechaniloids by themselves. However, this weapon appeared free for the taking, given the emergency that the camp was currently facing. A standard weapon of the Hunters, this weapon was a high-grade assault rifle, capable of ripping through the armor of standard mavericks such as galleons. While it wouldn't do nearly as much damage against the more heavily-armored types of mechaniloids out there like the Crushpactor or a Dogu, it was sufficient enough for the time being, as there appeared to be little else but galleons outside. After all, Neal certainly wasn't planning on taking one of the Mega Men anytime soon, unless he was forced to do so. Even then, to do so was paramount to suicide unless his circumstances changed, and he had yet to prepare his "retirement plan" in any manner other than drafting a few rough blueprints for the bomb-ridden bandoleer that he didn't even _know _where he got the idea from. Something he wished he never had to do since taking himself and everything out within a hundred-foot radius wasn't exactly on the top of his _'To Do List'._

Rattling the door's handle, the storage unit remained stubbornly locked. Neal gritted his teeth; of course, the Hunters used their Licences to get around the area, unlocking rooms with their passes... which he currently didn't possess at the moment. As he let go of the handle, the door continued to rattle in place angrily. Beeping quietly, Neal's visor's settings popped up an alert warning him that a small number of mechaniloids were waiting outside, having no doubt sensed that somebody was hiding inside this particular storage unit.

"Mavericks knocking on the door? Heh, it would be rude if I didn't answer," Neal said to himself with a dark grin as he reached into his "bag of tricks", which was more like a "pocket" of tricks inside his trench coat. Oh he was going to _knock _all right.

Meanwhile, the galleons outside had detected a living heat signature inside the storage unit, and continued rattling the door since the situation had yet to call for weapons. A moment later however, they were able to detect a sudden spike in ambient energy, but not before the door was quite literally knocked out of its hinges and sent flying outwards, taking out quite a few of them in the process. As the remaining mavericks looked up, Neal stepped out of the darkened storage unit, a strange device gleaming on his right hand as he held his bicep with his remaining hand.

The device itself was mostly white-armored, a handle clenched tightly in his fist, and surrounding the front end of his knuckles was a rough, semi-aerodynamic boxing glove like weapon. Over his four knuckles there were rounded red armor segments, and lined up across the end of his fist were white bolts with glowing neon green cores, which obviously had given him the power to blow the very stubborn door off its hinges in the first place. Setting it back into his "pocket of tricks" after blowing a bit of steam off the end of his hand, he then brought out the newly-obtained assault rifle and quickly gunned down the galleons around him before they could retaliate at the sight of this stranger. As the remaining galleons lay destroyed in a smoking heap, Neal whistled at the power of his newly obtained weapon.

_Hope I don't have to use it... much,_ he thought to himself, staring down at the maverick's remains crushed underneath the heavy door he'd broken off. While the Pile Bunker was indeed a very powerful weapon, it was far too dangerous to rely on right now, requiring him to get within grabbing distance before being able to throw a punch at his attackers. While it could take a galleon's head off as well as everything else behind it, it also left him equally vulnerable from every conceivable angle. That was something he couldn't afford, not having the armor necessary to withstand so many attacks. While his enhanced bodysuit could protect his vital organs from a few shots, he couldn't risk himself getting caught up in a situation too difficult to handle alone. After all, he couldn't exactly call for back up if he got into trouble out here. Cedre might be able to cover him earlier, but there was no way she could hit anything from this distance.

Further away from the Grand Nuage, there was less action going on. There were a number of mavericks scattered around, either more interested in examining stolen loot or turfing Hunters and non-combatants out of their hiding places. They went down easily enough, their armor shredded by the high speed fire of the assault rifle. Slowly Neal advanced, taking out small pockets of enemies the further he got away from the main area. Bringing up his local settings, a small map of the camp popped up on his HUD, showing everything currently going on around him.

Mavericks and other hostile forces showed up red, their icons brighter depending on how close they were. The yellow targets, being the Four Enemy Mega Men, were quite far away now, and Neal was relieved at that thought at least. Mavericks he could handle for the time being, but he'd diced with enough danger in goading Aeolus to go after him. He didn't need to attract their attention any more than he'd already done so.

Far off in the distance, Neal spied a large, roly-poly man shivering behind a decimated building. An older man was huddled next to him, no longer as young and quick as he used to be, and the two men crouched together and remained quiet as a small group of galleons advanced towards their location. Cerulean eyes widening, Neal's blood chilled and he paced forwards as quickly and quietly as possible as so not to attract the maverick's attention.

_Oh man, I knew I shouldn't have spent so much time eating!_ Owl thought anxiously, not knowing how he was going to get himself out of this one. He'd lost his gun earlier, and Ray couldn't see a thing without his glasses, having lost them during the mad rush for the transerver before the mavericks had cut the two men off from the group. Ashe's friend, Patrick, had managed to get a few youngsters away, but Owl and Ray weren't nearly so nimble and were soon left behind when the mavericks pushed into the area.

Rounding the corner, Neal wasted no time and bolted forwards, cracking the closest galleon across the head with the butt of his rifle. The other two looked up in astonishment at the human battering their comrade before him, not recognizing him as either Hunter or Guardian. Still, he was being hostile, and had to be eliminated before he could further interfere. Reacting instantly, Neal gripped the galleon's forearm, forcing his fingers to dig into its metal chassis despite the pain as he swung the purple mechaniloid away from the two cowering men. Struggling to loosen itself, the galleon then decided that firing its weapon would be sufficient enough to get the human to loosen his grip. Anticipating the movement, Neal heaved the galleon again and pointed its weapon at its closest counterpart, who at the moment had attempted to take a pot shot at his left flank. It went down instantly, its optical lights exploding inwardly as the galleon's plasma shots ripped through its upper torso. The second galleon went down in the same way, and the pinned maverick continued to fire blindly in panic. Neal's grip began to loosen as his muscles burned and ached, but not before he managed to force the galleon's buster upwards into its own face. Optical headlights shattering as rounds blasted through its own head, the galleon spasmed wildly as its flailing limbs finally stilled to a halt. Dropping its body to the ground, Neal huffed from the exertion as Owl and Ray staggered up onto their feet.

"T-thanks man, we owe you one!" Owl said, lifting Ray up onto his own feet as the elderly man heard rather than saw what happened. Coughing, Neal wiped his bloodied mouth, the galleon having struck his jaw with its free hand as it tried to struggle loose from his grip.

"Don't mention it, but don't hang around here too long either. There's plenty more mavericks coming as I speak. Look, I've cleared a path back to the Grand Nuage, the airship's waiting to evacuate all Hunters from here. If you can't climb the rope ladders, then there's a pick-up crane at the front of the ship. Cédre's going to lift everyone aboard who can't climb up, she and the other Guardians will make sure you get on safely."

"Alright, we'll go right away. Thanks again, whoever you are!" the roly-poly man said, before he and the older male staggered away back up the path he came.

"You're welcome!" Neal called back cheerfully, before pulling out his assault rifle again. It was still full of energy, being in tip-top condition despite having been battered heavily across a maverick's head. Those Hunters certainly knew which weapons to pick. There wasn't much else further on ahead, the dead bodies of both Hunters and mavericks littering around the area. These were the people who hadn't managed to get away, or were caught up in the surprise attack before managing to flee to safer areas. Neal clenched his teeth at the sight, upon seeing that some of them were still youngsters. This couldn't be all that was-

_-beep-_

There was a weak life signal nearby, and Neal paused, trying to focus on where it might possibly be hidden. This area was slightly more rural, with less buildings around and more natural formations. Far off in the distance, a waterfall cascaded down the side of the mountain, lush vegetation reaching even this far. The rushing waters replaced the hellish sounds of gunfire and screams that echoed around the camp earlier, bestowing a calm, yet eerie atmosphere across the area. Creeping forwards, the dark-haired teen climbed the sloping path, reaching higher ground as another destroyed building loomed ahead. Could the person possibly be hiding around here? Poking his head around the corner, Neal gazed into the small unit and froze at what he saw.

There, slumped up against the wall was a large man, holding a small girl in one arm while clutching a massive gun in his other. While the child was tiny, no more than five years old, the guy was huge, easily one of the tallest guys that Neal had ever seen in his entire life. Bearing a fierce expression, he aimed his weapon up at Neal's face, causing the dark-haired teen to freeze and back up calmly, turning his body to the left to make himself as small a target as possible.

"Woah, let's not be too hasty, man. I've just come from the Grand Nuage, we're getting you two out of here before more mavericks show up," he said, slowly waving removing his hands away from his rifle, trying to prove he wasn't a threat to him. Given the circumstances, it was understandable that the man would lash out at anything that moved. The little girl shivered fearfully, glancing up at Neal as the large man finally relaxed. Blinking at his words, the tall man slowly lowered his weapon upon seeing that the dark-haired teen was no threat. Neal couldn't tell if he was a human or reploid, the dark mop of blood-splattered hair hanging down over his face concealed his features, but he obviously looked in bad shape. His breathing was labored as he struggled to soothe the trembling girl in his arms, who thankfully appeared as yet unharmed. Walking over slowly as so not to startle her, Neal crouched down next to them and spoke calmly to the pair.

"Can you get up?" he asked the man, trying to examine his body and determine how badly he'd been injured. His life signal was getting weaker, according to his visor's calculations, suggesting that the man had been shot somewhere in his upper chest. The man shook his head slowly, a bubble of blood beading at the corner of his lips as he coughed faintly before scooping up the blonde-haired child into his muscular arms. She looked at him worriedly as he handed her over to the younger man, his face showing hints of desperation as he spoke up at last.

"I can't get up, kid. Forget about me, just make sure my little Blossom gets to that ship safe and sound."

Blossom blinked up at him with terrified eyes. "Daddy, what are you saying? You have to get up... you can't leave me too," she pleaded, clutching at his blood-soaked shirt. Neal's heart tightened at the sight, the young girl's bright blue eyes streaming with tears as she begged her father to come along with them. He sighed, his breathing steadily getting weaker as more blood bubbled from his mouth. Neal started; the man would die soon if he didn't get help quickly, and judging by how clingy the girl was, he was likely the only family she had left. Remembering his own parents, Neal's resolved hardened. He knew the pain of losing his loved ones and that girl wasn't going to have to suffer those same horrors he did if he had anything to say about it.

Seizing the large man's bicep, Neal heaved him up off the ground and propped his chest up on his shoulders, dragging him slowly to his feet. Blossom remained clutched in his arms, as Warren's weight was rested across Neal's broad shoulders. Despite the great difference in size between the two men, Warren's eyes widened in shock as Neal managed to lift him off the ground, though did notice his legs were shaking a bit from the obvious strain the action carried.

"W-what are you doing? You can't carry me too... just forget-"

"I can and I will. There's been enough death here today, and I won't allow anymore if I can help it," Neal stated firmly as he pulled the man onto his back, after moving the sword to his side. Ensuring that the man's weight was fully supported, Neal staggered out of the building, but not without forcing himself to do so through pain and will alone. Blossom held fast to her father's side, adding to Neal's burden, but the dark-haired teen determined it was the safest method of travel. It was obvious that she wasn't going to leave her father's side anytime soon, and should a maverick try a sneak attack, then Warren would surely take the blow in order to save her life. Although his cybernetic joints strained under the weight he bore, Neal managed to slowly maneuver the man back down the slopes, travelling back towards the camp along the same path he came.

As they reached where Neal had rescued Owl and Ray, Blossom shivered at the sight of mangled mechaniloid remains littering the grounds. Mavericks had taken her mommy back in the desert when she was only a small girl. She barely remembered that day, couldn't even remember her mother really, but today had changed all that as she'd watched her father almost die, and might yet still do. Warren hushed her whimpers as Neal concentrated on getting the three of them back safely, beads of sweat forming on his brow as the salty excretion stung hsi eyes; he'd never had to carry anything so heavy in his life, and he could feel every fiber of his body aching under the heavy load. Despite all that, he continued on, not willing to leave anyone behind unless absolutely necessary. It wasn't much further now anyway, the sounds of gunfire and battle becoming louder as they reached near the waiting airship. The rest of the way remained strangely clear, despite the signals of his chrome visor going wild trying to analyze the information all around him. Where _had_ all the mavericks gone to? There were some earlier that Neal had managed to slip past, too many of them grouped together to dare attack, but it was if they'd all vanished into thin air for some reason...

"Oh, look!" Blossom whispered, pointing off into the distance. There, where she was pointing, was a huge crocodile-like mechaniloid snapping away at the endless wave of galleons dancing before it. The Four Mega Men stood at its toothy maw, vainly trying to push past its lethal jaws as it snapped back at them. Despite its fearsome appearance, there was something warm about it, filling the three humanoids with awe as they watched it repel its enemies further away from the airship shining like a beacon in the distance.

_Where the hell did that thing come from?_ Neal thought to himself as his visor scanned the giant being to answer his question. Its status was marked as white white, indictating it as an _important _ally, but he couldn't afford to be distracted by it now, not when he was so close to his destination. Warren coughed wetly, bringing his attention back to the present as Neal braced himself for the final push. The feral mechaniloids leaped and danced underneath the huge mechaniloid's crushing feet, unable to reach the behemoth's armored belly as it stomped its way through the group before it. Blossom giggled at the sight of it, causing Neal's heart to warm a little as he pulled his gaze away from it at last.

"Huh, not something you see everyday. Works well enough for me though," he muttered, able to slip down the path and out of sight towards where Cédre's pick-up was waiting. Due to the crocodile-like mechaniloid's rampage, there was a fair bit of space cleared around the airship. A number of Guardians hailed Neal as he finally staggered into the area, assisting him as they helped Warren over to the lift where a number of old, injured and tired Hunters were perched on a large metal panel. A large curved hook was attached to the plate, and above Cédre was waiting to for the order to pick up the survivors. Owl and Ray smiled upon seeing the dark-haired teen, and Neal was equally pleased to see the two had made it back safely after all.

The two men gripped Warren's hands, pulling the huge man aboard as Thon and Neal helped push him up onto the high panel lifted up off the ground. Blossom jumped down into Ray's waiting arms, settling next to her father's body as he finally lost consciousness. Owl and another Hunter rummaged through their meagre medical supplies, hoping to stem the flow of blood and buy the man some extra time. Hopping onto the panel and ignoring the aches and pains, Neal staggered next to the men and hugged the little girl, promising her that her father would be alright.

"Th-Thank you for saving my daddy," Blossom said, looking up at him with a smile as she hugged him warmly in return.

"Heh, my pleasure," Neal said with a forced grin. Had he not had a Machine Body, doing what he had might've given him a hernia, but thankfully, all that happened were a few aches, though until he could get a checkup, he would not know the extent of the damage that lay underneath the surface. _For now I'll bear it. Everyone else has fought more than I have. It's only right that they get their wounds treated first._

Nearby, the Wind Mega Man paused in the middle of his fight with Ashe and turned his head to look around the area. He could have sworn he heard a very familiar voice, and peered around to see if it was who he thought it was. Over by the Grand Nuage, that same dark-haired teenager who'd mouthed off to him earlier was talking with a number of Hunters, sitting on a panel of metal. No doubt the airship was going to load them aboard, but it wasn't that which caught the Model H user's attention. Aeolus' sharp eyes widened with fury as he noticed _his_ sword hanging off that ruffian's back as he readjusted its handles, the golden handle sparkling gently in the dim light.

Hailing Cédre, the dark-haired teen gave the thumbs up to the red-haired reploid waiting above, who then started to program the crane to lift the panel up into the cargo-hold. Not only did that plebian have the audacity to insult him, but he dared make off with his sword too? He was going to pay dearly for that slight, and slaughtering him and all his silly friends was just the start. Drawing his dual sabres, Ashe paused as she tried to determine what had gotten his attention all of a sudden.

As if sensing Aeolus glaring daggers at him, Neal turned to look directly at him, his lips pulled back into a smirk as he stared fearlessly at the green Mega Man glaring towards him from far away. Slipping the crimson leather handle off his shoulder, the teen approached the edge of the panel and held the sword up into the air, dangling it over the edge before his eyes.

"Hey rich boy, this _yours_? You should really keep an eye on your stuff. Especially when there aren't any _cops _around!" he called, waggling the object tantalizingly. The blade bobbed up and down, bouncing as the taut straps swung under his ministrations. Blinded with fury and how carelessly he treated the fabulous blade, Aelous dashed forwards so fast that he managed to slip through the swarming mavericks, past Ashe's stomping legs and through the gunfire raining down towards him. Gaining speed as he slowly lifted himself up into the air, in his rage, so focused was Aeolus on his target was that as with before, he didn't see the missle streaking towards him from abo-

"Gyaah!" he cried, the missle exploding powerfully in his face once again. He didn't lose consciousness like the first time, but his face seared with a pain unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He was distantly aware of the red-haired woman calling out to him angrily from above, but he couldn't hear anything other than the ringing in his ears and the male teen's condescending laughter echoing through the air. Turning back as if Aeolus wasn't even worth another thought, the Mega Man watched as the teen turned away before he crashed heavily into the ground below and slowly rolled to a halt. Winded and in pain, one of his aerial thrusters snapped off at its joint under his heavy landing, his light-weight frame incapable of standing up to that kind of damage. The aerial thruster hung awkardly down his back. the broken 'wing' sparking and crackling angrily as raindrops splattered against the exposed circuitry.

_"I won't forget this!"_ he hissed viciously under his breath, spitting out a wad of bloodied mucus while clamping a palm over his wounded eye. Slinking off as a number of Guardians fired warning shots off at him, Aeolus slowly crawled away, burning with shame at the loss of his sword and falling for the same trick not once, but _twice_. Once he recovered from his injuries, that human was going to pay very dearly for what he'd done. He'd pry his weapon from the teen's cold, dead hands afterwards, make no mistake about that. Should he have been able to hock the sword before then, oh ho ho, he would do all _sorts _of unspeakable things to him. Maybe even feed him to Atlas. Did she eat people? He didn't care. All that _did _matter was seeing the fool suffer for his insolence.

* * *

><p>Aboard the Grand Nuage, Prairie and Mikhail had watched the battle unfold with bated breath. Gardénia, Tulip and Marguerite were working as fast as they could, providing constant updates and orders around the ship as per Prairie's orders. The gunners aboard the airship had gunned down the majority of enemy forces, preventing a considerable amount of damage to the frame of the Grand Nuage as it remained vulnerable near the ground. The mavericks had been bad enough, as the Grand Nuage wasn't built to stand against the might of their land forces, but there was no telling what kind of damage the Four Mega Men could have done had they too been able to reach the immobile airship.<p>

Vent, Ashe, Prometheus and Pandora had held off the Four Mega Men splendidly. While the arrival of the reploid twins was a surprising event in which Prairie would never have expected considering their past relationship, their aid was not unwelcome. Without their assistance, Vent and Ashe might not have managed to hold them off in the end, leading not only to a mass slaughter of the Hunters, but the Guardians also. According to Mikhail, Neal and Cédre had managed to recover a number of survivors who hadn't been able to make it back to the airship by themselves. Those who had been too injured or weakened to climb to safety had been recovered successfully, reducing the number of losses that the Hunters had sustained. Without Neal, more than a few people would have died, but if she'd known about Mikhail's plan earlier, she would never have allowed Neal to go off on his own.

Currently, he was slumped against the wall, running his fingers through his hair as Cédre talked animatedly with him. That was a first, as the fiery red-haired reploid usually talked _at _people, but the two appeared to get along very well. Cedre laughed, spreading out both of her hands as Neal joined in with her, and Prairie rather suspected that she was gloating over nailing Aeolus' face with her rocket-launcher twice. Perhaps Neal didn't need as much protection as she thought; despite not being either Guardian or Hunter, he'd risked his own life trying to help people he didn't know...

"Look! The mavericks, they're retreating!" Mikhail said, attracting her attention as he pointed at the screen to the battlefield below.

Indeed, the mavericks had finally had enough. The Four Mega Men, knowing that they wouldn't be able to advance with Ashe blocking their way, finally teleported away in defeat. Upon their disappearance, the remaining mavericks appeared to understand the battle was lost and turned to flee, though compared to the original thousands in which they'd entered the battle, mere hundreds remained, and most of those were critically damaged due to Ashe's rampage through the camp.

As for the camp itself, it was finally deserted. It hadn't been without cost however; the place lay in absolute ruins, scores of people lay wounded, dying and dead. Endless piles of mechaniloid remains littered the area all around, a battle that had been won, just barely. Anna, Muguet and Rose were treating the most seriously injured as quickly as they could, hoping to stabilize their conditions in time before they gave up and passed on. Thankfully most people on the battlefield had received at least some basic medical training, and were patching up their fellow comrades as best they could in order to assist the nurses and save as many lives as possible. Some people grieved openly, having lost family and friends during the deadly assault.

Further away from the camp, Vent and Ashe stood apart. Demerging from Model A, the female Mega Man finally collapsed into the ground, completely exhausted.

"Ashe!" Vent called, racing over towards her side. The girl was barely conscious, having used most of her energy controlling and managing the form of Bifrost. The Crocoroid's vast size demanded much energy, especially in the manner in which it was designed for. Although Model A had tried to prevent draining too much of her energy, it had still done a number on the exhausted girl. Prometheus and Pandora crowded her anxiously, but were shooed away by Vent as he tried to shake the silver-haired girl back to consciousness. She seemed largely unhurt, but her pale colour and lack of response brought a chill of fear into his heart.

"C'mon Ashe, wake up!" Vent said, scooping her light frame up into his arms. She remained unresponsive, Model A equally senseless to his words as it remained clutched in her weakened grip. Hurrying back towards the Grand Nuage as fast as he could, the two reploid twins followed awkwardly behind at a distance, not really knowing what to do to help. On the surveillance footage, Prairie's heart skipped a beat upon noticing how tenderly Vent carried her, his expression of concern as he looked down at the girl in his arms and continued to try and talk her into coming round. She couldn't hear what the reploid twins were saying behind him, but it appeared as if they were trying to talk to Ashe into waking up too.

Master Mikhail sighed. He could never stand mavericks, and the destruction he'd seen today had been amongst the worst he'd seen in centuries. Why did Thomas have to desire such a thing? Why did Albert? How could anything like this ever help people, or solve the world's problems? To think that the man he'd considered his friend had ordered all this...

"Terrible, isn't it?" he said quietly, as Prairie slowly pulled her gaze away from the screen. "Yes... yes it most certainly is..." she replied, before turning back to watch as Vent boarded the airship.

* * *

><p>Aboard the Grand Nuage, the entrance doors opened to allow Vent access inside. As if remembering his two followers, he turned and glared at them as the doors remained open before him. Prometheus and Pandora paused upon seeing him stop, before the brunette demerged from Model X. His long hair whipped in the evening breeze, but his handsome features remained unfriendly as he stared back at the two Model W users.<p>

"You two, wait outside here. I don't care if you only came back to help Ashe, but you're no friends of ours. You'll wait out here until Commander Prairie sees fit to deal with you. Personally, if it were up to me, you wouldn't be welcomed here at all."

"Ugh, I can't stand that boy," Prometheus growled, clenching his teeth as Vent disappeared inside the ship. Pandora placed a calming hand on his shoulder, preventing him from rushing inside and causing a scene. That would do their reputation no good, even with what they'd done for everyone tonight.

"Easy, brother. We did what we came here to do, and Ashe's life is safe. Let's rest for a short while, and see what happens next..."

"... Alright. I can't say I like it though," he replied, wincing as his stomach pained him. Curse that Atlas for busting his armor the way she did. He had no idea how he was going to repair this, but he didn't have the energy to remain angry for long. Slumping down to the ground, the male reploid sighed as his weight was taken off his feet. A few people eyed him nervously as they passed him by, but the reploid duo paid them no attention and waited on the bridge quietly, trying not to bother anyone and hoping that they'd be seen to soon.

Thon scratched his head, not really knowing what to say or if they were even supposed to be here. However, he'd remembered that Pandora had saved his life, and nodded to the Witch in order to show his appreciation for their assistance. She nodded back and smiled faintly, understanding his silent gesture. At least one of them had a scrap of sense and manners about him.

* * *

><p>Sighing heavily, Master Thomas stared down at the three Mega Men kneeling before him, not particularly impressed with their report. Of course he'd watched what had happened at the Hunter's Camp, and had been utterly disgusted by their failure. Bloodied and battered, the youngsters were a complete mess, and the red-haired Sage found himself hardpressed to muster much sympathy for their plight.<p>

Atlas' nose trickled with blood, badly broken from when Ashe had punched her in the face. One of her helmet's horns was snapped right off, and her armor was badly cracked in places. One of her Knuckle Busters was completely crushed, warped beyond recognition when Ashe chewed the solid weapon between her jaws. It was only by sheer luck that the mangled weapon _hadn't_ completely destroyed her arm, rendering her permanently crippled.

Aeolus' face was a blackened mess; filth, blood and bruises marring his elegant features. One of his eyes was swollen shut, dark blood crusting around the area. His armor was equally cracked, one of his aerial thrusters broken off at the joint in which it was attached. Hanging down his back loosely, the exposed wires and circuitry spat sparks every few moments, his biometal straining to keep functional.

Thetis was already in intensive care, a number of ribs shattered from when Ashe had battered him with her tail. Thomas would have to see about reprimanding him later when he was conscious; as of now, the Model L user was a mess, having received the worst injuries out of the group. Atlas only remained standing due to Model F's superior armor, whereas Model L's functions was only as capable when its user was submerged in water.

Out of the four, Siarnaq was in the best condition. He'd fought well enough, not allowing himself to be goaded into making mistakes or leaving himself open to counterattack. However, for all his skills and successes in the last few days, he too had been a sore disappointment. Letting Mikhail slip free was just the start of his mistakes, even obtaining one of the Model O's had been of little use for all the information that Master Thomas had gotten out of it so far.

"It was supposed to be a simple mission, and despite all your advantages, you've failed me yet again. The Guardians liberated the camp and managed to rescue the majority of the Hunters, sustaining minimal losses to both their numbers. While the Hunter's base is now useless, it's certain that they'll join forces with the Guardians to unite against us. How do you explain yourselves?"

"It's not our fault, we didn't expect the Guardians to arrive so soon. We also didn't expect Albert's descendant to possess that kind of power," Atlas sniffed, pressing a hand over her nose to prevent herself from sounding too nasally. Thomas raised an eyebrow at her words, not really seeing her point.

"What of Mega Man Model A's power? Have you also not gained new powers?" he asked, indicating their more durable forms. Before, they wouldn't have been able to withstand the punishment that Ashe had dished out to them. Still, the four of them should have been able to take her out easily, with or without the aid of Prometheus and Pandora.

"I find it hard to believe that even with your powers and thousands of mavericks backing you up, you failed to take out a group of less than a hundred individuals. Most of them survived the assault, and half of them weren't even armed. Also, Aeolus, I expected better from you. Instead of backing up your comrades, you allow yourself to be goaded by some nobody and fall for his tricks not once, but twice. How do you explain yourself?"

Atlas snickered at his words, receiving a hateful glare from the bloodied youth. Both of Aeolus' eyes were bruised, his bloodshot eyes peeping out of swollen blackened sockets and giving him the impression of a demonic raccoon. She laughed a little more loudly, Aeolus baring his teeth in hatred at the Model F user's mockery.

"I don't know why you're laughing at him, Atlas. You were no better. You and Thetis were supposed to eliminate Prometheus and his sister. Instead you alerted Ashe that you were still alive, failed to kill her and gave her two powerful allies. Had you managed to succeed in finishing her off beforehand, perhaps she might not have thrashed you so soundly tonight. You have no right to mock Aeolus when you yourself failed just as badly."

Atlas' head lowered, her crimson eyes burning with anger. Siarnaq remained silent, not speaking out in defence of himself. Truth be told, Thomas couldn't be bothered telling him off. Out of the Four, he was the only one who'd actually managed to accomplish anything of importance lately, and decided to let things go for now.

"I can see where Albert has gone wrong. I shall continue with my studies on Model O and Omega. You three, receive medical treatment and heal up. The Guardians will surely come here once they have recovered sufficiently and you'll need to be able to fight them off if you wish to keep those biometals of yours. I know that they don't belong to you, and Vent _will_ attempt to get them back next time. Without Model Z, his skills are lacking, and he'll be sure to come after you four in an attempt to regain his former glory."

"And just how are we going to hold them all off next time? If we couldn't do it at the Camp, then I don't see why here would be any different," Atlas grunted, blood dribbling stubbornly down her face.

"Legion is still a redeemed force around the world. Should they decide to attack, they will be seen as aggressors and dealt with accordingly. Nobody at Legion instigated the attack at the Hunter's Camp; from all given reports, it was simply a massive maverick raid against them during the middle of the night. Without sufficient proof of our involvement, any attack that the Guardians commit against us will be regarded as high treason around the world. They wouldn't dare retaliate, at least not for some time."

That much was true. The Hunter's Camp lay in utter ruins, now a maverick graveyard. If the Guardians did try attack Legion, it would be seen as a terrorist act. Still, that didn't count much for Prometheus and Pandora. Albert's old minions were deadly and cunning, far more dangerous and frightening than those two do-gooders. They'd most likely join Ashe's side, and the three of them would surely retaliate against them all for what they'd done.

The three Mega Men staggered out of the room for repairs after being dismissed, and Master Thomas watched them leave in disgust. Mikhail had been right when he called them children, but like all children, they made mistakes, and merely needed gentle guidance in which to improve themselves. Settling himself at his desk, the ancient Sage resumed his studies on Omega and his two subjects. On the nearby desk, the silvery-gray Model O pulsed gently. Omega stirred from inside its capsule and glanced at the icy biometal eagerly. _She_ was coming, and with this particular Model O beginning to awaken, it was only a matter of time before it was finally freed at last...

_End of Chapter 10..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ugh, this was a killer chapter to do. Every now and again, I get just get so unmotivated, but it's getting better as we're drawing closer towards the end of the first part of this story. Again, my thanks to NeoNazo356, who patiently pointed out the flaws in the first edition before revising it, sending it back and encouraging me to finish it off. Regarding Vent's flashback... there's a difference between Aile and Vent's storyline, in that Giro had Model Z for a number of years during Aile's storyline, but got Model Z at the same time that Vent got Model X during his storyline. It's one of the more interesting differences between the two characters, but for the sake of this fiction and Vent/Aile being twins in this 'verse, I made it the same as Aile's storyline, in that Giro had Model Z all along while the twins grew up under his care. Vent didn't get along with Giro nearly as well as Aile did, so I kept that one difference as a homage to both their characters.


	12. Downtime

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone or anything in the Megaman ZX series.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The world has become a dangerous place after the death of Master Albert. Legion has fallen, rogue humans and mavericks are banding together to take control and Master Thomas has a deadly scheme to reset the world. Omega, the sleeping God of Destruction, stirs in its slumber, as the world's end draws ever nearer...

* * *

><p>It was dawn before the Grand Nuage finally rose up into the clouds, soaring high above the smoldering ruins that had once been the Hunter's Camp. Smoke and embers rose up steadily into the darkened skies, the fires below still burning despite hours of heavy rainfall. It was if the heavens themselves were shedding tears for the number of lives lost that evening, washing away the blood that had been spilt during the devastating raid. The calm atmosphere did little to settle people's spirits however; the assault a harrowing incident even for those who'd managed to pull through relatively unscathed.<p>

Both Guardians and Hunters alike were beginning to settle down however, members of the former group showing people around the vast airship and settling them down to rest for the time being. Most of the wounded had been treated successfully, their injuries ranging from minor to serious. Those who were critical were beginning to show signs of improvement, such as Warren, who'd remained unconscious after being rescued. His condition was listed as severe but stable, and his daughter Blossom slept peacefully beside him, holding his huge hand in her own tiny one. Rose passed them by on her way to check up on how the man was doing, and sighed at the sight of the little girl sleeping peacefully. These were the moments that made everything worthwhile, saving a father's life and preventing his little one from having to grow up an orphan in this cruel world. Pulling a warm blanket over the slumbering child, the purple-haired nurse ensured that she was comfortable before moving onto her next patient. Muguet was just as tired as her younger assaistant, but she too continued working dutifully throughout the morning, unwilling to stop until she was sure that everybody would pull through.

Prairie sighed as she surveyed the damage around the area, unsettled at quickly how the once-thriving camp had become a desolate graveyard. The Grand Nuage itself had sustained little damage during the assault; Silure would easily patch things up within a few days, but the battle itself had been a stark reminder to the pink-clad commander in how deadly maverick raids could become. She hadn't seen destruction on this scale for centuries, not since she was a little girl in those early days when Zero had roamed the world, battling against the menace of Dr. Weil and his creations. Even with four Mega Men fighting on their side that night, they'd barely managed to fend off the endless hordes of rampaging machines. If they couldn't handle mere galleons, how on earth were they going to deal with Master Thomas and his minions, or worse, the Dark Elf? For the first time in years, Prairie was genuinely afraid, and completely unsure of what to do next. Things were calm for the time being, but it wouldn't be long before people grew angry and demanded answers.

"It could have been a lot worse," Vent said, breaking the blonde's thoughts as he entered the command room. Master Mikhail and Neal followed behind after the brunette, the three men talking quietly amongst themselves as they came to check up on how the Commander was holding up. Turning towards her visitors with a smile, Prairie greeted them warmly, although Vent was the only one not to return her welcoming. He retained a distant expression, as if his mind was also on other matters.

"Even so, I can't help but worry about everything lately. I'm saddened that we couldn't have saved the camp, but thankfully most people were rescued in time. Saving lives has always been our top priority, but I was just thinking about Master Thomas and his reasons for all this. The Hunters will soon recover, they're tough people, but even so they'll want to know how this happened. This was no mere maverick raid; people will put two and two together and will want Legion to answer for what they've done. I just wish that this could have prevented, they never did anything wrong..." she said sadly, as Mikhail stepped forward to reassure her.

"Thomas is afraid. He knows that we've learned of his plans concerning Model O, what with me escaping Legion and Atlas failing to kill Ashe off. He was planning on wiping out the Hunters eventually, so that they wouldn't get in his way like they did before when Master Albert was causing trouble. While I wonder how he managed to convince all those mavericks to attack the camp like that, it just goes to show how out of control he's gotten. You can't blame yourself, Commander Prairie. If anything, this is all my fault, for not seeing the signs that he was turning out just like Albert. And to think I called myself a Sage..." he sighed regretfully, his shoulders slumping in disappointment. Neal frowned at his ancestor's words, unwilling to let the man put himself down.

"Come on old man, don't you go blaming yourself too. The only one responsible for all this madness is Thomas himself; he made the decision to go maverick, not you. Those Mega Men of his aren't exactly blameless either, so even if you _had _known what he was up to sooner, there was nothing that you could have done about them. You said so yourself that Thomas would have attacked the camp no matter what, but thanks to your actions, we've had a little forewarning and have some idea on what he's up to regarding Model O and resetting the world... whatever he means by that."

"I agree. Not all is lost, we managed to save as many lives as possible and prevented a massacre. Now it's just a matter of allowing people time to recover; hopefully Ashe'll wake up soon, and then we can get down to planning our next course of action. Thomas must answer for his crimes, but we can't exactly order an all-out attack against Legion even if he attacked first. Legion is still a redeemed force around the world, and if we strike back, we'll be seen as the aggressors. We can't risk sparking off a war right now, not with the Dark Elf roaming free out there."

Disappointment filled every one's hearts, but they knew that Prairie spoke true. They had their hands full enough as it was, clearing up the aftermath of the assault. Neal scowled visibly, his fist clenching so tight his knuckles turned white. This was Serpent all over again, getting away with mass murder because of his high status, and because everybody was completely blind as to what was going on before their very eyes. _And what's worse, they don't seem to care until bad stuff happens to _them_, and by that point it's already too late_...

"Speaking of Ashe, where's that girl gotten off to? I didn't see her in the medical bay when we stopped by earlier," he said, trying to shake off his anger as he walked over towards the surveillence cameras on the monitor screen. After things had calmed down aboard the airship, he and Cédre had dropped by to check up on how Blossom was doing. The little girl had settled down after she was assured that her father would pull through, and had cuddled with the dark-haired teen and the fiery-haired soldier until she drifted off to sleep at last. Neither of them had seen Ashe down there, and looking at the cameras now, she still hadn't turned up. Vent's thoughts were broken at the mention of Ashe's name, and turned to inform the teen of the silver-haired girl's wherabouts.

"Oh, Ashe? I left her in Aile's room to sleep things off for a while. Muguet said she's not badly injured, just very exhausted and in need of a good rest. Since the medical bay's packed, Rose suggested that Aile's bedroom would be the next best place for her to recover. Other than Rush hanging around there, it's pretty quiet, so she oughtn't be disturbed."

Prairie frowned at his words, but didn't deign to comment further on his decision. It was true that Ashe needed a good rest, but she couldn't get the thought of Vent cradling the younger girl's body out of her mind. Pangs of jealousy gnawed away at her heart, and she was startled to realize just how petty she was being. People were dying and her biggest upset was Vent looking out for another woman? Both she and Vent barely knew the girl, and for all she knew, he was just looking out for her as a fellow Mega Man._ He's just concerned. That's all._

As if noticing her abrupt change of mood, Neal decided to change the subject again and pointed to the video of the bridge where Prometheus and Pandora were waiting. The reploid twins were huddled together near the entrance of the airship, trying to seek shelter from the heavy rain pouring down from the grim skies.

"What about those two sitting outside?" he asked curiously as he watched them. Aside from a few earlier glances, he hadn't seen much of the two Mega Men, and honestly had little idea who they were other from getting a few vague comments when he'd asked Mikhail. Why they were left outside in this horrible weather was beyond him, almost as if they'd been completely forgotten about.

"Hmm, didn't Prometheus mention Thomas' name after he saved Ashe from Atlas and Thetis?" Mikhail asked, as Vent remembered the silver-haired girl's last words before she'd stormed off earlier that evening. _Because of what you said to her, you idiot,_ he thought shamefully. If only he'd listened to her instead of losing his temper, and hadn't chased the Reaper off just because he thought the reploid was coming on to the girl. It was all his fault that this had happened, and that so many people had died. If he'd been more patient and kept his mouth shut, this whole mess could have been avoided in the first place...

"She did. Perhaps they know something about what's been going on lately. It might be that they've found out something that Thomas hadn't wanted them to, otherwise he wouldn't have been going through all the trouble of trying to get rid of them as well. It's not as if they'd have any particular reason to bother him after all," he said, trying to push down his feelings of guilt for the time being as Prairie considered his words.

"It's hard to tell with those two, but you may be right. I'm not too sure how they could be of help however, or if they'll even want to help us at all. We're not exactly the best of friends after all, considering our past history," she said, watching as one of the reploid siblings sneezed. The video was silent, but it was obvious by their looks that the two were completely miserable. Mikhail tilted his head sadly at the sight; those little devils had caused him a lot of trouble in the past, but he'd since learned that it hadn't completely been by their own volition. Albert had been the one controlling their actions, forcing them to do the terrible things they once did. Now that Albert was gone, it was as if they'd changed somehow. He'd seen it in the way they'd fought earlier that night, protecting their former enemies from the Four Evil Mega Men and their maverick hordes. Maybe, just maybe...

"Well, they seem to be a little more friendly towards Ashe. She might be able to convince them to talk with us after she recovers," the elderly Sage suggested.

_Yeah, a little too friendly if you ask me,_ Vent thought darkly to himself, remembering the way Prometheus had sidled up to the girl before he'd chased him away... almost as if he was going to brush his lips against her cheek. Forcing down the anger that bubbled up at the mental image, the brunette steeled himself to keep his mind _firmly_ on their current situation and not his damned hormones. They'd caused everyone enough trouble lately as it was.

"At any rate, it might be best to just keep watch over them for the time being. A lot of people were injured tonight, including those two. If we're ever going to hope that they'll change their ways and help us, then we'll have to extend our hand out to them first. After all, if it wasn't for their assistance earlier this evening, then we might not have come out as well as we did. For that, we owe them our thanks at the very least."

Prairie sighed, seeing Mikhail's point. The Sage was right, but the pink-clad blonde found it difficult to overcome her prejudice towards the two siblings just to let things go that easily. After all, they'd almost killed her and crashed the Grand Nuage that time when Vent was younger, when they were operating under Serpent's orders. If it hadn't been for the young brunette, the reploid duo would have destroyed them all. Not to mention they were also responsible for a myriad of other crimes against humanity. Swallowing her pride, the blonde resolved to let things go for the time being... although she'd keep her eye on them for the time being to ensure they wouldn't cause further trouble.

"Very well, I see your point, Master Mikhail. They may come aboard for the time being, but they'll remain under strict probation while inside the actual ship. They are to be escorted at all times, for their own safety as much as everybody else's," she said, as Vent nodded. After all, the reploid twins weren't exactly popular, and they couldn't risk a confrontation breaking out inside the ship. The Grand Nuage might be able to hold up to a battle, but the vast airship wasn't quite as durable inside as it was outside.

At her words, the brunette stifled a yawn. He hadn't realized until now just how much his body ached, and was completely exhausted from the lack of rest. "Seeing that things are a little quieter now, I might go and get some rest for a while. If either of those two cause any trouble, let me know right away and I'll come sort them out," he said, as Prairie nodded in agreement. They all needed some rest after that evening, and it was best to do so now when everyone was settled down.

Neal also stifled a yawn as Vent left the command room, the dark-haired teen rubbing at his sore eyes tiredly. He'd taken off his chrome visor sometime earlier, revealing to everyone the deep cerulean shades which were a rarity for humans of this day and age. Currently his eyes were rather bloodshot, showing how little rest he'd gotten recently also. Mikhail turned towards his young descendant with some concern; the teen hadn't really gotten much sleep in the last few days, what with Siarnaq constantly on their heels. While Mikhail didn't need much rest due to being completely mechanical, Neal was still human, encased in the yoke of human flesh, and had his limits despite his youth.

"You should probably get some rest too, Neal. No doubt you're tired after everything you've done tonight. Are you sure you're feeling alright, though? You haven't been sleeping at all the last few days and I can't help but wonder how you're still standing," the Sage asked gently. Neal continued rubbing his eyes, as if trying to shake off his exhaustion.

"I'm alright, don't worry about me. I've been through worse scrapes, although this was the first time I've willingly gone into a maverick ambush and dragged somebody three times my size and four times my weight back to safety," the dark-haired teen grinned, despite the dull ache throbbing in his chest. Prairie smiled; at least one of them was upbeat about the gloomy situation they were currently in. She turned towards the dark-haired teen, suddenly remembering that he'd only been onboard for a few hours and might not where he could get some sleep.

"Do you have anyone to stay with? All the rooms on board are currently full, although I'm sure somebody will bunk with you two for the time being," she asked, as Neal turned to answer her.

"Cédre's offered to share her room with us for a bit. It's pretty quiet down where she is and she said that she wouldn't mind our company," he replied, causing Prairie to smile again. It was odd for the fiery-haired reploid to warm up to somebody so quickly. Neal must have made quite the impression on the woman, no doubt since it was due to his actions that she'd finally gotten something interesting to do. _Interesting things being blasting rogue Mega Men out of the skies with a rocket launcher__,_ the pink-clad commander thought to herself with some amusement, as she settled back in her seat. Neal and Mikhail turned to go, but not before the blonde eyed the young man with some concern. He looked far too pale for her liking, and if she believed his and Mikhail's story, he really hadn't had the time to take care of himself properly as of late.

"Very well then. Rest well, you two, and Neal, ensure that you check in with Muguet sometime later on. I understand that you don't wish to be a bother, but as long as you're on board, your well-being is our responsibility, and you're as important as our Guardians. Should you have any further concerns or issues, feel free to speak to anybody. Personally, my door is always open."

Watching as the two men bade her farewell, the doors to the command room closed shut behind them as they left the pink-clad commander alone with her thoughts. Continuing with her work, Prairie's mind buzzed with concerns both great and insignificant. Mavericks, monsters and men battled inside her mind, each one vying for her attention. She sighed; the next few days were going to be trying ones, she could most certainly tell. Paging Carrelet and Scombrésoce, she requested a new mission of the pair; namely that of fetching Prometheus and Pandora and bringing them inside for a check-up. She sighed again. Indeed, these coming days were going to be tense, especially with those two on board.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later, both Carrelet and Scombrésoce were armed and ready, riding the elevator to retrieve the two Mega Men waiting outside on deck. Carrelet was calm, but Scombrésoce was a little nervous. The taller man bounced on his heels as the elevator ascended, not relishing meeting the reploid duo face to face again. Rolling his eyes, Carrelet kept his tone casual and spoke with his comrade, hoping to settle the man's nerves before the ride ended. He didn't believe half of the tall tales that he'd heard about 'the Reaper' and 'the Witch', although he was pretty damn certain that Prometheus could smell fear and lashed out whenever he caught the bitter scent.<p>

"Where are we taking these two? I don't think Muguet and Rose can handle any more patients right now, they have their hands full enough as it is."

"Probably Fleuve, I guess. Muguet's a great nurse, but the old guy knows more about repairing reploids and biometals than anybody else, so he'd probably be more helpful."

"Right you are. Hmm, do you reckon anyone's told Fleuve about those two being here yet? They caused him a lot of trouble last time and he might not be too happy to see them again."

"Aww, I'm sure he must know they're here by now. Everybody else does," Scombrésoce replied as the elevator grinded to a halt. Carrelet readied his weapon just in case; his comrade had settled down, but he wasn't going to take any chances with the rogue Mega Men. Orders were orders, but his foremost concern was his friend's safety. As the doors to the bridge opened up, they both peered outside and spotted the two reploids huddled together near the entrance. The rain continued to lash down from the darkened skies, absolutely drenching the pair. Prometheus looked up at the two Guardians with some disdain, while Pandora was her usual sombre self.

"Ah, so the welcoming committee comes out to greet us at last," Prometheus sniffed. He hated getting wet, and being soaked like this worsened his mood even more than having to be amongst the Guardian's horrid company. Carrelet raised an eyebrow and approached the pair calmly, allowing himself to get soaked by the rain too.

"Hello to you too, Prometheus. I trust I don't have to remind you two to behave while you're inside?" he asked casually, as Scombrésoce paled under the reploid's intimidating glare. He'd eyed Pandora a few seconds longer than necessary, trying to see if she was as drenched as her brother was. The Model W user curled his lip at the trembling man, but honestly didn't have the energy to cause a scene. Lowering his head in submission, the two Guardians grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet carefully, helping him inside the airship. It was obvious that the Reaper wasn't going to be any trouble; he was barely able to walk with that massive hole in his stomach. Pandora merely followed after them, holding her brother's hand as they were escorted inside the Grand Nuage. Riding back down the lift, it wasn't long before the group reached the second floor where their next destination was. Knocking on the door, the data room opened up as Fleuve called out from inside. Peering out to see who was visiting him at this early hour, the elderly scientist smiled at the sight of the dark-haired reploid.

"Carrelet! I don't see you very often, young man. What can I do fo-" he said, before jumping like a startled fish to point angrily at the two Mega Men standing behind him.

"You little blighters! How dare you show your faces around here after everything you've done!" he spat, dancing furiously at the sight of them. Carrelet raised his hand calmly, hoping to diffuse the situation before the old man _really_ got going. He knew he should have sent somebody to warn the little man beforehand.

"Easy old timer, they're here on Commander Prairie's orders. Seems these two have had a change of heart and aren't here to cause trouble this time," he said, relaxing as Fleuve settled down. The elderly scientists readjusted his glasses before glaring scornfully at the reploid twins.

"Be that as it may, I still haven't forgotten what they did the last time they were here... especially _that_ one!" he snapped, referring to when Prometheus had knocked him out before making off with the four biometals. The male Mega Man rolled his eyes, unimpressed with the old scientist's attitude.

"Old man, if it had been left up to me, I wouldn't have done what I did that day. Albert wanted those biometals at any cost, and if I hadn't done it, then he'd have sent somebody else to get them instead. Count yourself lucky that knocking you out was all I did; he didn't care what happened to anyone as long as he got those damned things."

Fleuve sighed. That much was true; the Reaper could quite easily have killed him and everybody else aboard the ship that evening long ago, but had chosen not to. As callous as he and his sister could be, they weren't _completely_ deserving of the brutal reputation that they'd been given. Pandora hunched her shoulders worriedly, and Fleuve stepped back to allow the group inside the room.

"Very well, but I'm still watching your thieving hands while you're in here. Come in, and I'll see what I can do for you."

Setting the Mega Men down on his examination table, Fleuve tutted as he noted their poor physical condition. The female appeared reasonably well, if somewhat battered and tired-looking, but it was her brother's status that had him concerned. He looked absolutely wrecked, his armor breaking apart in all sorts of places. The worst of all was his stomach, as if something very powerful had punched a hole right into him. His bodysuit was torn underneath the missing material, exposing synthetic flesh and the internal circuits lying underneath his artifical skin. Fleuve forgot his annoyance towards the twins momentarily, feeling awkward about being so harsh towards them.

"I guess I'll start with you first, seeing how much worse off you appear," the elderly scientist said, as Prometheus huffed and folded his arms.

"Ladies first; see to Pandora, then me," he said stubbornly, more concerned about his sister's health than his own. Fleuve rolled his eyes, his previous annoyance at the male returning at record speed.

"Don't be silly, boy. Compared to Pandora, you're in much worse condition. You can't walk around with a hole in your stomach... just lie down here on the table and I'll see what I can do to make you feel more comfortable."

For a moment, it appeared as if Prometheus wasn't going to cooperate, but he glanced over towards Carrelet warily. The dark-haired youth was still keeping an eye on things, his face devoid of all emotion as he waited for the reploid to obey the scientist's orders. Slowly and resentfully, the male Mega Man shifted himself and laid down on the table. Pandora scooted away, allowing her brother the room in which to spread out and relax. She watched anxiously as Fleuve approached his side and strapped his limbs down onto the table, before pottering around the room to fetch various tools and scanning equipment. Hooking the reploid up to one of the nearby computers, he began taking note of Prometheus' vital signs, downloading his current information and seeing if all was running well inside that armor of his. His stress levels were running at an all time high, as if the Mega Man was running in combat mode. The exposed circuits inside his stomach crackled and sparked angrily, showing his agitated mood as he glanced around the room nervously. He didn't like being strapped down like this, remembering the times that Albert had 'operated' on him to ensure he was running smoothly after first being converted into a Mega Man. He'd done his operations without any painkillers, leaving Prometheus painfully conscious throughout each procedure. He watched the old man work nervously, afraid that Fleuve would do the same things that his old master used to.

"When was the last time you received repairs, or had some rest?" the elderly scientist asked, tapping one of the exposed circuits gingerly. Prometheus grumbled, before explaining what had happened to him and his sister after Ouroboros went down. He too, like Pandora, had been running on little energy, using what reserves he had on guarding his sister and hunting down energy for her when she'd been down and out. The rest of his strength had been used up in the battle earlier, before his overburdened systems could no longer maintain his self-repair functions. Model W was a powerful biometal, moreso than the others that Fleuve previously worked with, but the reploid siblings had their limits and he'd quite evidently reached his. Fleuve tutted.

"No wonder you're in such a terrible state. Your internal functions are overtaxing themselves just keeping you online, probably a result of staying megamerged all the time. You're also very agitated, which isn't surprising after all that fighting earlier. It'll be difficult for me to properly access your health and repair you unless you're calm."

Rummaging in one of the nearby drawers, the elderly scientist took out a syringe and filled it with a clear sedative; one that was capable of putting even a Mega Man down for the count. He hadn't had to use one of these for quite some time; normally they were only for Vent when he'd been badly injured or was in need of calming down like that time he'd used Model O. Fleuve shuddered at the memory; if this stuff worked on him when he'd been controlled by that monstrosity, it would surely work on Prometheus.

Meanwhile, the reploid eyed the gleaming needle, tensing as the little old man approached his side once again. Carrelet coughed warningly upon seeing the reploid stiffen, quietly reminding the Model W user to behave himself.

"I'm just going to put you to sleep for a couple of hours. It'll be easier for me to work on you when you're resting, and it'll stop you feeling any pain throughout the repair procedure. I know you have little reason to trust us, but I'm asking for your trust and cooperation this one time as it'll be much easier on us both. Do I have your permission?" the elderly scientist asked. Prometheus remained quiet for a moment, considering his words as his exposed circuits continued to spark angrily. He didn't have to be awake for this? Bitter hatred coursed through his mind as he remembered the things that Albert had done to him, but he decided there was little point in being angry now. He glanced over at Pandora, who nodded at him reassuringly. She would look out for him. Finally he nodded, resigning himself to the Guardian's so-called 'care'.

"... Alright then, but don't assume that I'm trusting you. I'm only allowing this because I don't have any other choice. Pandora, if that old goat tries anything, get us out of here!" he hissed. Fleuve's mouth dropped open in outrage.

"Old goat? Oh, the _nerve!_" he growled, grabbing the reploid's arm a little harder than necessary. Manipulating the limb, the scientist exposed the gap between the Mega Man's elbow and forearm, in which he could insert the needle and inject its contents. Moments later, Prometheus' eyelids fluttered shut, lulled to sleep as the tranquillizer took hold. His circuits ceased sparking as he relaxed at last, and Pandora watched Fleuve's every move like a hawk, ensuring that he did nothing to further injure her brother.

Surprisingly, there wasn't that much damage done to Prometheus' internal systems. Atlas had broken his armor, yes, and had she managed to punch him again, then the reploid wouldn't even be alive right now. The tough outer shell of Model W had absorbed the worst of damage, his regular systems in good condition other than being somewhat dirty and wet from exposure. Lack of energy and stress had been his major issue, as well as the lack of rest he'd gotten lately. Since he wasn't being calibrated anymore, it was a surprise to the elderly scientist in that he'd been operating as well as he had done for this long. The strain of being constantly megamerged would have taken its toll on anybody else by now. While this 'temporary patching' wouldn't fix Prometheus up completely, it would reduce the overall strain on his body and allow him to feel more comfortable.

Pandora held her brother's hand as Fleuve worked, cleaning his internal cavity and repairing the worst of the damage underneath the synthetic flesh. Peeling back the artificial layer of skin covering his belly, he exposed the reploid's internal systems and began his work. The female Model W user helped out by pointing out important parts inside his body, since she too shared the same designs. Carrelet and Scombrésoce assisted whenever they could, as the old scientist wasn't as young as he used to be and found it difficult to navigate inside the reploid's complex systems. He was much more advanced than any other reploid that Fleuve had worked on before, but he didn't know if that was a result of him being a Mega Man or being one of Master Albert's creations.

Finally most of the damage was repaired, and Fleuve carefully resealed Prometheus' delicate insides back underneath his scarred flesh. Treating the artificial skin, he removed the worst of the scarring, although like human skin, it was next to impossible to completely remove all traces of damage. Satisfied with his work, Fleuve monitored the reploid to ensure everything was running smoothly. Prometheus' stress levels were settling down, and now that his anxiety was gone, it was then that the scientist spotted something odd on the monitor screen.

"This is... most peculiar..." he said as he scanned the unconscious reploid, before loading up some older files stored on his computer.

"What is peculiar?" Pandora asked, hoping that there hadn't been any underlying problems she'd been unaware of. Fleuve twiddled his glasses, comparing the old data with that of the new data he'd just downloaded.

"Your brother's biometal frequency is different compared to the last time he was here. From the data I've just gathered, you were indeed permanently megamerged with Model W, but now that signal appears to be weaker than the last time you were here. Much more so than it should be, even when your brother is asleep like this. His biometal signals appears to resemble that of regular model levels now, as opposed to before. Have you noticed any changes lately? Other than not being such little troublemakers anymore, I mean?"

Pandora shook her head. She hadn't known much about what happened during the last week after Albert perished, having spent most of it sleeping. Was he implying that they were no longer permanently infused with Model W? She'd been trapped in this form for so long that she didn't know how else she should feel, but the more she thought about what he said, the more it appeared to make sense. The grip of Model W _was _weaker than it used to be... she'd believed it was because Albert was dead and his control over the two was broken at last, but if Model W really had weakened... did that mean that there was hope of returning to their former selves after all?

Fleuve pondered her words while digging in one of the nearby cupboards, pulling something small out a few moments later. It looked like a fragment of unrefined livemetal, the material pliable and soft to the touch. Molding it between his fingers, Fleuve approached Prometheus' side again and began to program the computer still hooked up to his body. It booted up once more, and the chunk of livemetal glowed in his palm as it awaited use.

"We don't have many of these. I was saving this for an emergency in case Vent or Model X was badly damaged; in this case however, I'll make an exception."

Placing the small piece of softened livemetal over Prometheus' exposed stomach, everyone watched in awe as the material warped, reacting instantly to the touch of the reploid's damaged armor. It spread out, filling the cavity inside the male reploid's belly and removing the hole that earlier marred his form. His stomach was still cracked as it finally sealed over and changed colour to match that of his gray armor, but at least his internal bodyparts were no longer exposed for the world to see. Patting him gently to ensure that everything was stable, Fleuve unhooked Prometheus from the computer and requested Carrelet and Scombrésoce to move him aside to make room for Pandora's examination.

The two soldiers heaved the reploid's heavy body across the room, placing him on the other side of the small laboratory out of the way. They didn't know what else to do with him, but covered his body up with a clean medical sheet to prevent any dust from seeping into his cracked armor, or, as Pandora rather suspected, to prevent him from scaring the living daylights out of anybody unfortunate enough to blunder into the room. He hadn't stirred once throughout his surgery, and it was then that Pandora realized just how ragged he'd been running himself. Hopefully now with some rest, he'd begin to recover and feel more like his old self again. He'd be very interested in Fleuve's latest discovery...

She sighed as Fleuve turned his attention on her, hopping up onto the table to allow herself to be examined also. It was going to be difficult getting used to this all this attention, but for what it was worth, things were finally looking up for the pair of them.

* * *

><p>While Prometheus slept, Ashe was beginning to stir. Distantly she was aware of being warm, and resting in the comfiest bed that she'd ever slept in. Quite the contrast to the last thing she remembered, collapsing face first onto the ground as she was surrounded by thousands of destroyed mavericks and the battered minions of Master Thomas. Rolling over, the silver-haired girl jumped as something next to her moved. Bright blue eyes met her green ones, as a large mouth opened to reveal a long pink tongue. A dog unlike any she'd ever been before crawled into her arms, licking her face in greeting. It was absolutely beautiful, almost wolfish in appearance and with red and cream fur.<p>

"Oh! Hello there, what's your name?" she chuckled as she gently ran her fingers through its silky mane. The dog continued licking her face, crawling onto her lap as she cuddled with it. It was a real, actual to living dog, not at all like one of the mechaniloid pets that some of the Hunters kept back at the camp. Sadness filled Ashe's heart as she remembered the devastated encampment, but was distracted from her thoughts as she examined the dog's blue leather collar. A simple R was printed across the golden tag, causing her to hum in surprise.

"Huh, R. That can't be your name..." she said as the door to the small room opened up. Vent entered the darkened bedroom quietly, carrying a glass of water in his hand. He looked at Ashe and smiled, pleased to see she was awake, but annoyed that Rush was jumping all over her.

"Hey, I see you've already met Rush. Don't jump all over Ashe like that," he said, as the husky dog jumped off the bed. Ashe sat up with a smile as the brunette approached her side and passed her the filled glass, before remembering their last encounter when they'd been alone. That hadn't exactly gone over too well, and she flushed with embarrassment as memories of their argument came back to her.

"Vent, I... umm... thanks, for everything earlier," she said awkwardly, as Vent scratched his head. He knew what she was thinking, and knew that he had some apologizing to do. It wouldn't undo what he'd said in that moment of anger, but it was the start of acknowledging his wrongdoings and patching up what was left of his friendship with the silver-haired girl.

"Don't mention it. Look, Ashe... I'm sorry I shouted at you last night. It was uncalled for, and I shouldn't have blown up at you the way I did. I was so worried that you'd gotten hurt, and when I saw Prometheus, I immediately assumed the worst. He and I go back a couple years, and we've never really gotten along. That doesn't excuse my behaviour though, and for what it's worth, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"It's alright, I got angry too. Besides, you came back, right? I'm just happy you came when you did, otherwise I don't think anybody would have survived the raid," Ashe said, as Vent smiled faintly.

"It's nothing. I'm just sorry we couldn't have been quicker, otherwise we might have been able to save more people. Still, most of the Hunters managed to escape, and Prairie's accepted everybody aboard until we can get another camp up and running for you guys."

"I don't know about that. If Legion's turned on us, then that's us pretty much done for as a group. The Hunter's Guild means a lot to everybody, but if Thomas wants us gone, he'll do it one way or another. If we build another camp, what's to say he wouldn't just do the same thing again?" Ashe asked, before looking around the room anxiously. Vent's eyebrow raised, understanding exactly what she was looking for.

"If you're wondering where Model A is, Fleuve's looking after it for you until you're recovered. You weren't the only one worn out tonight, Model A was pretty drained also, but it should be fine after recharging," he said, grinning as Ashe breathed a sigh of relief. It was odd being without her chatty little companion all of a sudden, and she swore to herself that she'd keep it close at all times from now on, no matter how much it teased her.

"Do you need anything else right now?" Vent asked, as Ashe shook her head. Other than feeling very drained, she wasn't feeling too bad. Somebody had patched her wounds up when she'd been asleep, soothing most of her aches and pains. She'd be sore for a few days yet, and would grive for her fallen friends after the shock wore off, but for now, she just wanted to get some sleep.

"Alright then. If you need anything at all, just call. I'll be in the next room. Take it easy and get some rest, you deserve it after kicking that much ass," he chuckled, ruffling her long hair good-naturedly before leaving the room. Dimming the lights, he closed the door behind him quietly and left Ashe alone with her thoughts. Smiling to herself, the silver-haired girl settled back in bed to try and go back to sleep. Rush hopped up onto the bedsheets and curled up by her side, delighting in the company of somebody new. Moments later, the female Mega Man drifted off to sleep once again, running her fingers through the dog's silken fur as it too slept soundly beside her.

* * *

><p>Pain. That was all Grey could feel right now, jolts of agony enveloping him throughout the thick shadowy haze in which he was drifting. That, and an intense heat which felt as if he was being consumed from the inside out. Sharp pains rocked throughout his systems the more self-aware he became, his fingers twitching involuntarily as he let out a gentle sigh. He wasn't dead, the pain too much for him to believe he was, although he certainly felt as if he was on his way out.<p>

Something cool and damp moved across his forehead, the wonderful sensation causing his eyelids to flutter. A hand brushed across his cheek, cool skin soothing against his fevered flesh. Distantly he was aware of somebody calling out to him, whispering his name and encouraging him to open his eyes. Obeying the voice, Grey's eyes cracked open, before squeezing them shut as the light pained his sight. The brightness quickly dimmed, as if the person next to him understood it was hurting him. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the gloom, and the reploid opened them up again. Aile's blurred face loomed down at him from above, not unlike earlier when they'd woken up inside that godforsaken mountain. Bearing an expression of concern, she appeared to be saying something, but her words were lost to the pounding echoing throughout his head.

Suddenly Grey remembered the purple titan from earlier, his last conscious moments those of fear as he and Aile were buried alive in the landslide that the monstrosity had set off. Attempting to sit up, the female transporter reacted to his sudden movement just as quickly, her strong hands clamping around his weakened biceps and pushing him back down onto the bed to rest. Grey struggled weakly, confused and upset as the female brunette tried to settle him down.

"Take it easy, we're safe now. There's no danger..." Aile soothed, letting go after the reploid youth tired himself out. She didn't know if he'd heard her or not, but he appeared calmer... or simply lacked the energy to continue fighting her. Picking up a bottle of water, she popped the top open and poured some of the contents into a nearby cup. Lifting his head gently, she trickled some of the liquid down his throat. Greedily he swallowed, the cool liquid soothing his parched mouth. Instantly he felt better, and somewhat more coherent as his eyes and senses cleared.

"W... what happened... am I damaged?" he asked, wiping a hand across his dripping face. His systems were already using up the water he'd drank, trying to cool him down further. Aile pressed some more water onto him, although he wasn't as thirsty as earlier. She spoke quietly as he sipped from the cup, running her fingers gently through his matted hair as he calmed down.

"I don't know what's wrong, Grey. You're not damaged, at least not physically... I've never known a reploid to be sick before, but I've done my best to patch you up. I'm no nurse or mechanic though, so I can't tell what's wrong..." she said, as Grey pulled away to examine himself. Curiously he wasn't damaged much, at least not to the extent which explained why he felt so awful. His side had been bandaged, from when that three-headed mechaniloid had nailed him with its tail, and some of the burns he'd gotten from the lava monster were patched up too. That wasn't what was hurting him though, the pain feeling more centered in his head and chest. Suddenly he noticed his clothing, which was different to the attire in which he'd been wearing the previous two days. While they fitted and were in good condition, he knew that the only one who could have changed him was her. Grey blushed at the thought; nobody had ever seen his body like that before.

"What happened to my old clothes?" he asked, as Aile rolled her eyes. Trust him to worry about something so irrelevent when he was sick.

"They... kind of got destroyed after that guy chased us down the mountain. In this cold, you needed warmer clothing," she said, and indeed her breath was misting from the chill in the room. Pulling off the thick top she'd given him, the reploid breathed a sigh of relief as that same cold air brushed over his fevered body, soothing his aches and pains.

"I'm far from cold, Aile. Thank you for looking after me though, I'm starting to feel better already," he said, as the transporter finally smiled. He was looking a little better, and unlike earlier when she'd been too anxious to notice, she studied him that much more thoroughly. Whoever designed him had to have been a genius, their attention to detail so precise that he appeared completely human, and have thought him so were it not for the tell-tale marking on his forehead. Grey was one of the most advanced reploids she'd ever seen in her life... but he was young also. Too young for her to be thinking of in such a way. She pulled her eyes away before he noticed her staring, trying not to glance back up at his lithe frame.

"It's okay, and you're welcome," she said, as Grey finished his water. Wiping his mouth, he looked around the darkened room curiously. It was spartan in design, relatively frugal and uncluttered, which was quite the contrast to his earlier stay with his so-called foster family and the elderly lady he'd dined with in Giga Arcadia.

"So... where are we?" he asked as he sat up, and this time the transporter didn't prevent him from doing so. Standing up, she walked over towards the window and peered through the blinds she'd drawn earlier.

"In that city on the other side of the mountain..." she said, her voice distant as she surveyed the outside world. Nothing had changed, the place looking as terrible as it had earlier. Grey noticed her solemn expression immediately and became concerned, wondering what she was looking at.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, as Aile's attention continued to wander. Slowly he stood up, carefully pulling himself up onto his shaking legs. Steadily he walked over to her side, nudging his head beside hers so that he too could see what she was looking at. Peering out of the window, his systems almost offlined in complete shock.

Utter devastation had befallen the city. From what he remembered in those last moments when that man had taken Model O, the far-away city had once been a bustling metropolis. Now barely anything remained standing; most buildings were now smoldering ruins stretching all around as far as the eye could see. The frames of each building were blackened skeletons of their former selves, still burning despite the bitter coldness outside. Roads were torn asunder, the very land ripped apart as a vast chasm yawned across the center of the city. Most everything around there had been swallowed up into the depths of the earth, the outskirts where they were one of the few last places still standing. The darkened skies were no mere snowclouds, but clouds of ash and smog due to the level of destruction in which the Model O user had wrought. Daylight tried to peer though the stubborn clouds, but the world remained dark, continuing to burn with fire and ice as tainted snow hailed down from above.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you. It's awful, isn't it?" Aile said sadly. Grey's expression saddened, before he tensed worriedly.

"Where'd that Messanos guy go? He's not waiting outside is he?" he asked anxiously, peering between the ruins as if expecting the purple titan to lumber forth from out of the snowstorm. Aile shivered, thinking along the same lines as him. She shook her head; since she'd woken up and arrived here, it had remained deathly quiet, the Model O user nowhere to be found at all.

"I have no idea, but I really hope not. When I woke up, we were alone and this city was already destroyed. Model Z was demerged from you and had pushed the rubble off us when we were unconscious. You saved my life again, both of you..."

_"I do what I can. Like all biometals, I'm very limited in what I can accomplish without a host, but in dire times, we can go beyond our programming if the situation calls for it,"_ Model Z explained, drifting across towards the two travellers from across the room. Grey stared at Model Z in wonder, before remembering something else.

"Wait, so if Messanos attacked, is there anybody else here at all?" he asked, as Aile shuddered. She really didn't want to answer him, as she didn't want to believe it herself. Gulping, she swallowed and finally responded.

"No... there's nobody else here, Grey. As far as I can tell, we're the only ones left alive in the whole city."

It hit him like a slap in the face. Hundreds of thousands of people dead, just like that. All because he'd chickened out and gave that horrible man Model O. Pain lanced through his systems again, self-hatred and contempt filling him to his very core. So many deaths... all his fault. Shaking and burning with pain, Grey's eyes clenched shut, the reploid mumbling to himself as his fever seized his mind once more.

"It's all my fault... It's all my fault! I bring nothing but trouble to everyone!" he hissed, phantom pains continuing to agonize his body as his distress mounted. Screaming, he fell to the floor, clutching his head as it felt as if it were going to explode any moment. Alarmed, Aile seized Grey and wrapped her arms around him tightly, hoping to soothe and restrain him before he did anything silly. Running her fingers through his matted hair, she held onto him as tightly as she could, all the while as he continued to blame himself for what happened.

"No, it's not your fault. Neither of us knew what would have happened. _I_ dropped that communicator, allowing those guys to track us down. If it's anyone's fault though, it's theirs, not yours. If you hadn't given that man that biometal, he would have killed us and taken it anyway, and if we hadn't found it, then somebody else would have instead. It's not your fault, Grey. Don't blame yourself, you're not trouble..." she whispered, rocking his trembling form in her arms. Rubbing his back, she scooped the reploid youth into her arms and carried him back towards the bed. He was painfully light, too light, and burning hot all over. His breath continued to hitch in distress, clutching at his chest as if it pained him.

"What's wrong with him, Model Z? He can't have sustained that much damage, could he?" she whispered to the red biometal as it too watched Grey's seizure with alarm.

_"I don't know. Physically he's fine, but there's definitely something wrong and whatever it is, it's preventing me from isolating the problem and fixing it. What it is exactly and why he's like this, I don't understand. He's not in serious danger, so there's little I can do for him, but I can't bear to see him suffering like this."_

Resoaking the rag inside the nearby bowl, Aile draped it across Grey's burning forehead, hoping to bring his temperature down and restore some sanity again. The water had warmed up too much however, the liquid merely drenching his already wet hair.

"I'm going outside to get some more snow, that ought to cool him off. Huh, at least's that's one thing we have plenty of right now," she said dryly, picking up the bowl and rushing out of the room hurriedly. Model Z settled next to Grey's trembling body, watching sadly as Aile left the room. Worried and anxious, it resonated gently to try and reassure its host it was nearby. As it waited for Aile's return, the snow continued to fall outside through ashen skies, blackened snow tainting the world all around them. The howling blizzard were the only sounds aside from Grey's labored breathing, Model Z listening unhappily as the reploid youth continued to blame himself for what had happened.

* * *

><p>Cursing his luck, the bounty hunter pressed his back up against the broken pillar more tightly, sweat trickling down the back of his neck despite the chill of that early autumn morning. Gunshots hammered against the solid stone behind him relentlessly, his attackers determined to finish this intruder off at all costs. Surrounded and alone, the man struggled to catch his breath and figure out what to do next.<p>

Lured by the prospects of ancient treasure, he and his comrades had walked right into a maverick ambush. There was nothing here in these abandoned ruins except their deaths; his team mates had already been killed, gunned down before they'd even known they were being attacked. By sheer chance, he'd narrowly escaped the maverick's fatal shots, although in his rush to get to safety, he had abandoned his friend's bodies and the sparkling treasure that they'd uncovered. Samael, a young reploid man who'd recently joined their group had gone on ahead to pick up a strange white stone, which was glittering amidst discarded fragments of equally white metal. The treasure had a beautiful, ethereal appearance about it, but the kid had blundered across the clearing in his haste to pick it up, accidentally attracting the attention of the maverick hordes living around this area. They fell upon the group like wolves, slaughtering everyone but him in seconds.

By chance, they'd missed his vital organs, but his side steadily oozed blood from where he'd been grazed. Gritting his teeth, the bounty hunter rummaged through his jacket pocket before pulling out a grenade. It was a long shot, and probably wouldn't work, but if he was going to die then he was going to take these fuckers down with him. It would be the last time they'd ever kill anyone again if he had anything to say about it.

As their gunfire ceased, he jumped out from behind his hiding place and prepared to lob the projectile at the group. Before he pulled out the pin, he was surprised to notice that the maverick pack was frozen in place, almost as if in complete terror. That was odd; galleons were by far the least intelligent of mavericks, although some of the most dangerous due to how determined they were in accomplishing their missions. To cease fire and show fear was something he'd never known before, causing him to hesitate a moment and wonder what had them so scared all of sudden.

Turning tail, the galleons bolted across the ruins and into the wilderness surrounding the area, unwilling to hang around any longer. Blinking in astonishment, the bounty hunter broke out into a toothy grin and saluted their fleeing forms with his middle finger.

"That's right! You better run, you little shits!" he jeered gleefully, before sensing a strange presence nearby. A wave of intense heat had befallen the ancient ruins, turning the cold, damp morning as arid as the hottest of summer days. Even the sunshine seemed stronger than before, further enhancing the sensation of warmth and causing the man to break out into another sweat. Turning around, the man looked up to discover the source of both the heat and what had frightened the mavericks away.

There, standing atop the broken stone pillar was a maverick unlike any he'd any ever before; one so bizarrely surreal that its appearance rendered him momentarily incapable of thought. It looked almost like an angel, but none like he'd ever seen before. Angels, from what he'd read in his books regarding ancient history and religion, were supposed to be beautiful and regal beings. This one also possessed those traits, but there was something sinister about its appearance that he couldn't quite place. It was gorgeous, yes, but possessed a cold, cruel beauty that made it too perfect to be real.

Upon closer observation, he could see its armor was a sickly white colour, shimmering with pearly highlights as if there was a greasy coating of oil painted across its pallid features. Six golden wings fanned out from behind, three on either side of its body and a smaller set of wings adorning its oddly-shaped helmet. Its finely chiseled face was humanoid in nature, but undistinct in gender. It could have male or female for all he knew, its flawless features the perfect definition of androgyny. Its strange helmet curled over the right half its face, revealing one sparkling blue eye as it gazed down at the cowering man on the ground. Long golden hair snaked out behind its head, the polymorphic strands blowing gently in the searing breeze. Inside its clawed hand was a rapier held aloft, the beautiful golden blade shimmering in the early morning sunshine as the angel-like being slowly swung the weapon down to point at him.

As he stared, the maverick smiled. Its eye glowed bright blue as if shining with joy, but there was nothing remotely friendly about its gaze at all. As opposed to reassuring the bounty hunter, it filled him with a terror unlike anything he'd ever felt in his life. Dropping to his knees as if in prayer, the man remained silent, hoping against hope that the maverick would spare his life and leave him be. Moments ticked on slowly by, the two beings simply looking at one another until the white maverick finally made a move. Its posture relaxing, it appeared as if it had judged him unworthy of further attention. With that, the being sheathed its rapier and fanned out its many wings, taking off into the cloudless skies with a single flap. A gust of hot wind blasted across the area due to the force in which it had taken off, but the man remained unharmed as the maverick vanished. The heat quickly faded, and the damp chill of autumn descended across the silent ruins once again.

Trembling and thanking his lucky stars, the man's hands fell down to the ground... oddly enough with a faint splash. He grimaced in shame and disgust; that wasn't water. Staggering to his feet, he turned to leave for home before remembering his fallen comrades. Even though they were a ragtag band of hunters and scavengers, they had a responsibility to look out for their fellow members, and, in the event of death, had to recover their fellow man's dog tags as proof of their death. Their families would want to know what had happened here.

However, when recovering their identifications, he noted that Samael's body was missing from their numbers for some odd reason. The white stone he'd picked up earlier was gone too, leaving the hunter incredibly puzzled and worried. He'd _seen_ Samael die, watched as the right half of the poor kid's face was shredded away by the maverick's gunfire. Speaking of those mavericks, they'd fled the other way... so where the hell had the kid gotten off? The dead didn't get up and walk things like that off, did they?

_End of chapter 11..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** My apologies for such a dull chapter. I figured that there wouldn't be too much happening after all that action lately, so everybody's just settling down and recovering for the time being. However, it appears as if another Aspect of Omega has awakened. Much like with Thane's Model O, this Aspect is also a hybrid of sorts, but of two characters in the Mega Man Zero series as opposed to three from the X series. Why I merged these two, I have no idea, but as the _Aspect of the Messiah_, it appeared to be rather fitting. Regarding the scene with Fleuve fixing Prometheus up... since Fleuve is the most knowledgable about biometals, I'd assume that he'd have the most experience in dealing with Mega Man 'injuries'. In this story, he's dealt with 'repairing' Vent more than a few times in the past, as I'd imagine that the protagonists would get pretty busted up during serious battles. Sub-tanks can't patch that shit up. The 'unrefined livemetal' is supposed to be the raw component that makes up a biometal's shell. It can be molded, shaped and programmed to one's desire in order to create a new biometal, or simply used in smaller fragments to patch up severe damage. In this case, just a small fragment was given to Prometheus in order to fix him up. As ever, my thanks to NeoNazo356 for beta'ing this chapter despite his busy schedule.


	13. Author's Note

**02/11/11:** Just a quick author's note for people who may be wondering why I haven't been updating as much as I used to lately. Aspects is still on, and I will be continuing writing either this week or the next if I'm feeling up to it. Unfortunately sickness and stress has rather taken its toll on my health lately, but I am feeling much better and should be be able to write much more easily soon enough. Thank you for your patience, and hope to update and see you here again soon!


	14. UPDATE

**Author's Note:** To all readers, I am extremely sorry for the lack of updates within the last few months. While my first lack of updates was due to illness, other offline matters have negatively impacted my ability to continue updating as often as I once did. This is not to say that this is the end of Aspects, but rather the _beginning_ as I am going to rewrite the whole of Mega Man ZX Aspects entirely. Looking at earlier chapters today, I couldn't help but notice the differences in length and quality between each chapter, making the whole fiction feel very rough by the time I got to the end. Much of what made sense in the original version now seems downright peculiar, especially with the OC characters who appear to have wandered in out of nowhere.

The reasoning for this is that the original plot has changed significantly from when I first began writing in August, as Aspects was intended to be much shorter (and crappier). Thanks to a wondeful co-writer who has very patiently waited for me to get my act together, his revised Mega Man ZX fiction has inspired me to try again with this story and make it the very best that I can. This particular version will no longer be updated and marked as complete, as with the changes that I'm intending, replacing chapters individually is simply not going to work out.

For now this story is being put to bed, but hopefully I'll see you again on very soon with a much more improved version! Thank you to _every_ reader and reviewer who kept me going with your support, as I honestly didn't expect to continue writing for so long.

Additionally, I've included a poll on my profile regarding the romance/relationships, namely Ashe as she's the main character. If you wish to add additional options or request options for additional people (Grey, OC, other), please mention it in a review/PM and I'll add the option/question if I can. I haven't made a poll before, damn new-fangled things.


End file.
